


A Christmas Carol

by yaoyaolu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nice Peter, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyaolu/pseuds/yaoyaolu
Summary: I wrote this story 2 years ago.





	1. The Begining

Peter趴在Tony的大床上，双手支撑着脑袋，他盯着床头柜上的电子钟，表情肃穆，唇角线条僵直，像是刚从冷冻柜里拿出来的小牛肉的一条边。  
Tony靠在床头坐着，端着酒杯，努力忍着不要笑出声。“给你倒一杯？”  
“我不能喝。”  
“这是我的珍藏。”  
Peter勇敢承认：“我紧张得喝不下任何东西——还有不要让我做违法的事情！几分钟后我满17岁了也不能喝酒！”  
Tony放下酒杯：“可以做点让你不紧张的事情。”  
Peter的嘴唇抿得像拉了拉链一样紧，很明显那里如果有一根弦，这会儿都快绷断了。  
“比如我给你做个按摩——我是说很常规的肩颈按摩，你不要想太多。”  
Peter放开双手，脑袋落到松软的枕头上，整张脸陷进去，这使得他说的话变成呜咽的声音，Tony完全没听清。“你说什么？”  
“我说只差几分钟了，别急！”Peter抬起头大声说。  
“我急着做什么？”  
Peter快速扫了一眼电子钟：“还有三十秒。”  
“还要倒计时？数到零发射导弹还是宇航飞船？”  
“数到零射你一脸。”  
Tony似乎不反感这个方案：“你之前在梦里做过吗？未成年的时候做这种春梦不知道算不算违法，还有我不信三十秒后你能射我一脸……”  
Peter一巴掌捂住Tony的嘴：“十五秒，你能安静一会儿吗？”  
Tony支支吾吾说了一句话，Peter松开手。  
“提前亲个嘴好像不违法？”Tony清晰地重复了一遍，这是个明确的邀请。  
Peter扑到Tony身上，笑着和他亲吻，浅尝辄止，谁也没有深入，双方都紧闭双唇。Peter停下来，用舌头舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的红酒，说不清酒、唇还是舌哪个颜色更鲜艳。  
“这样尝起来味道还不坏，不过我认为我满了21岁也不喜欢喝的……”年轻的超级英雄笑了，顺便揉乱自己的头发，不知道是故意的还是下意识的。  
“五、四、三、二、一。”Tony也笑着说，“天佑我们伟大的法律，生日快乐，成年人。今天就做一点叛逆的事情好了，不然你的人生非常不完整。”说完他又喝了一口酒，咽下去，拉过Peter吻了下去，嘴对嘴让Peter不可避免尝到一点酒的余香，这次他们唇舌相交，是个真正意义上的亲吻。  
Tony帮Peter脱下那件巨大的T恤，没忍住从刚刚就盘旋在心中的问题：“为什么穿这件？”  
“报复你那次让我穿着这个回家。”  
“你记仇记得是不是有点久，这都几年了？”  
“我年轻，记忆力是比你出色。”  
Tony压着Peter，摸了一把他的头发：“现在后悔还来得及。”他很认真的，比Peter抿着唇僵着脸严肃多了。  
“你当初找我加入复仇者的时候后悔了吗？”  
“没有。”  
Peter吻他，想把他唇线上的忧虑色彩都抹去。  
“先让我爽了再说。”  
Tony细细打量对方年轻的身体：“好。”

进入之前Tony忍了很久，不断问Peter是不是可以适应，Peter心里想这感觉太奇怪了我是不是应该说出来，但是鬼他妈才知道上床的成年人都怎么讲话，说幼稚的问题对方会不会笑场？  
“Peter，我忽然想起一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“你是个有超能力的人。”  
“是，所以你……能不能快点？”Peter怀疑再这样下去自己会说脏话了，这真的鬼都忍不住，后穴被扩张被打开，第一次性经验近在眼前，对方的性器偏偏卡在入口不深入，还要问自己奇怪的问题。  
“一般的攻击根本伤不到你啊。”  
“是啊我们才认识吗？你第一次让我去偷美国队长的盾牌的时候就该想过这个吧？不然我能活到现在？”  
Tony眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光：“不好意思，那我直接捅到底了，反正你也不会受伤。”  
Peter脑海里一闪而过全是脏话，他之前在学校里学过的西班牙语、意大利语、德语、甚至是一点塞尔维亚语的脏话一股脑儿喷薄而出，五光斑斓穿梭如织，彩虹桥都没有这么漂亮。以至于后来Tony问他第一次什么感受的时候，他说了句“像掉进颜料盒子呛死了”，被Tony重重拍了下前额。  
Tony的确是横冲直撞似的捅到底，力道和幅度都把握得刚好，不由分说的强压进去，被紧致的地方包裹住，欲望之火烧遍全身。刚刚成年的年轻人双腿被他折叠扒开压在身侧，然后再退出，压低声音命令他：“把你的腿收好，用手。”  
Peter眼角有生理性泪水流出来，顾不上擦：“太、快了，你怎么不打招呼？！”  
“爽不就可以了吗？”  
Peter从脚尖开始的颤抖，漫延到上半身，进而薄唇合不拢，上下牙床对撞：“那、再来一次？”  
Tony垂下头，吻了吻他眼角：“你喜欢的话，可以来一个晚上。”

Peter后来想不起自己对Tony Stark的感情如何变了味道，那滋味就像只卷了线的风筝，忽然变成自带电动马达的无人机，不受他控制，飞得他心慌。  
最开始他见到Tony使用敬称，很规矩地叫对方Stark先生。他对他的了解来自众所周知的新闻报道、皇后区街头巷尾的八卦流言，还有学校里墙上另一位Stark先生的画像——他觉得他们父子十分相似，尤其是那种玩世不恭到世界顶点的神态。  
Peter参与过第一次复仇者的行动后兴奋极了，兴奋到闯祸后还能冲着钢铁侠盔甲大呼小叫，他心里也就是这样想的：说得好像你在乎，你在乎为什么不亲自来？  
谁想到Tony真的从钢铁侠战甲里走出，西装革履风度翩翩气势磅礴。有那么几秒，Peter怀疑是阳光刺眼导致自己晕头，所以才面对Tony Stark的言语攻击哑口无言。这一天的结局是他穿着那件冒傻气的T恤走回家，心想：不是太阳的错，是他的问题，他好像……挺好看的。  
后来他努力从废墟里爬出来，搏命似的掀开水泥墙体，脑中回响的都是Tony Stark的话。他不想失去那身衣服就一无是处，必须做给他，不，做给自己看。  
Tony Stark后来把蜘蛛战衣还给他了，还经常带他参加新基地的一些特训。Peter偶尔会见到Tony一个人在空荡的拳击台上击打沙袋，全神贯注，背部和颈部肌肉线条紧绷，认真极了。这有点不像他认知中的那个钢铁侠，一点没有花花公子腔调，更不像个科学家。  
Tony发现Peter在拳击台下，喊他靠近点，Peter说：“你很厉害，没有盔甲的钢铁侠也会令人印象深刻。”  
钢铁侠本人却忽然不知道说什么好，有个笑起来像他金发一样灿烂的家伙曾经在这里手把手教他搏击，理由就是没了战衣，他也必须赤手空拳对抗坏家伙。尽管Tony本人更倾向于多练练射击，在美国队长的监管下他的搏击水平还是显著提高了不少，最后他能够面对数个陆战队队员不落下风。  
Tony走了一下神，回过神发现Peter蹲在拳击台的一角给自己套上护具。  
“别打沙袋了，我来陪你。”  
Tony瞪圆本来就很大的眼睛：“小朋友，虽然我没被蜘蛛咬过，不过被我打一拳也不是好玩的。”  
Peter认真地做出了准备迎击的姿势：“虽然我没有进行过系统训练，不过被我真的打一拳才不是好玩的。”  
Tony没有再说什么，他们那天练习到很晚，都汗流浃背几乎虚脱。Tony想，到底是自己找到了这个小朋友，还是他找到了自己呢？这小子的怪力简直深不可测，希望有时间给他做个系统的能力数值测试。  
Peter翻了个身，扔下拳击套，胳膊支撑着上半身看躺在身边的Stark先生，他刚刚睁大眼睛看着自己的时候，那双眼睛几乎能把他吸进去——都是因为那双眼睛里面有一整个宇宙的未知秘密，或许他一辈子都无法探知到的事情。Peter喘着气，突然很想伸手去摸摸那双眼睛上的长睫毛。

不知道碰一下它们会不会颤抖，为了我而颤抖。

他这样想。  
这个想法把Peter自己吓着了，后果是他倒抽一口冷气，支撑上半身的力量突然消失，咣当一声砸到了拳击台上，在钢铁侠面前出尽了洋相。  
Tony笑得颤抖了。  
Peter的鼻子差点砸歪，他揉着鼻梁心想：很好，反正你笑了，而且笑得超大声，应该很开心的。

Stark先生对MIT有不一般的执念。  
这个执念因为Peter Parker同学对进入MIT表现得兴致缺缺之后持续加深。Peter第二次听到Tony提起MIT才有点意识到似乎在钢铁侠的认知里，自己非去念个几年不可，然而他并不想离开纽约。  
Tony在实验室里戴着护镜改造蜘蛛战衣，听到Peter用很低很低的声音说了句：“我想去纽约大学。”  
“什么？”  
“我不想去MIT。”  
“你知道自己在拒绝什么吗？你知道自己在拒绝谁吗？”  
Peter抱着笔记本窝在Tony实验室里的一张椅子上：“我知道啊，我又不是第一次拒绝你。”  
Tony想起那五十多个记者，怀疑自己正在颅内升压。订婚戒指后来被Pepper退回来了，她甚至给戒指找到了原装包装，戒指盒被包得像个真正的礼物那样。Tony知道她的意思，她在送自己自由。  
“我们要谈谈。”  
“谈什么？”  
“你的教育问题，你可以拒绝我加入复仇者联盟的邀请，但是你不能拒绝MIT。”  
Peter绝不是个惜字如金的人，坐在Tony的实验室里长篇大论自己为什么要留在纽约的理由，首先、其次、再次、再再次……  
Tony被他说得从颅内升压到大脑停转：“停！停！哦你真是个孩子！”  
“我本来就是孩子……”  
“这事没的商量。”  
“但是——”  
“没有但是。”  
“为什么？！”Peter叫了一声，从椅子上跳到了地板上。  
“因为你是个孩子，我剥夺你反对的权利。”  
“你又不是我爸！”  
Tony没反驳，只是很随意地那么一抬头，脸部线条绷紧了一些，似乎有些惊讶，他静静地看着Peter。  
Peter很后悔，这些日子里他一周三次都要跟Tony Stark在一起，一起锻炼身体、一起做实验、一起讨论问题。Tony没有孩子，可他非常努力地想给予他全部能给予的教导，这点他早就知道了，在与秃鹰作战的时候就知道了。  
“对不起，Stark先生，我不是故意的，我刚刚只是有些激动。”  
Tony走近他，拍拍他肩膀：“事实是，我的确不是你父亲。”  
“是我不好，我不该……”  
Tony的手从Peter肩头挪到他头顶，揉着他柔软的头发，那头好看的，在阳光下色泽光良的棕色头发。自从那次强制要求这孩子脱下战衣后，他已经很久没露出这种表情了，委屈、自责、又倔强。  
Tony不知道自己是否有些过界，毕竟他像Peter这么大的时候已经是个浪荡公子，吸烟喝酒泡妞把汉子，所有不该做的事情都做过了。而Peter还会在顶嘴后手足无措，别扭得像是个绳结一样，不过是个好看的绳结，像海军战士绑出来的漂亮的绳结。  
“没有，这事可以再议。你让我想想，你也想想，好吧？你担心May，我知道，但是May绝不会反对你去一所值得你去的学校。你说对吗？”  
Peter心想：我只是不想离开纽约，而且MIT里没有你，纽约有。

秃鹰事件后，Tony每周抽出两到三天的时间在Peter下课后接他去复仇者联盟的新基地或者是家里的工作室，让Peter穿上战衣从基础功能开始学起。  
Peter提起那架坠毁的飞机，支支吾吾地道歉：“如果下次遇到这种事情，我尽量不毁了您的飞机，Stark先生。”  
Tony正从冰箱里给Peter拿了水，扔给他：“哦，你说那个事情。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“我更希望下次你不要单枪匹马做这么危险的事情，至于飞机，let it go，如果我承受不起一架飞机的损失，我就不会主动承担成立复仇者联盟基地这样的事情。”  
Peter环顾着Tony的豪宅内部，心想是的，我知道你很有钱。  
Tony盛情邀请Peter来试试新战衣，Peter穿上战衣，他惊喜地发现AI大姐姐跟自己打招呼。Tony听到他喊她名字：“好名字，一听就知道是个美人儿。”  
Peter问：“你的AI叫什么名字？”  
Tony开心地笑了：“好像没有给你做过正式的介绍，Friday你自己来？”  
Peter和Friday交流了一会儿，不断地发出惊叹和夸赞的声音，Friday悄悄对Tony说：“这孩子很有趣。”  
Tony听到有趣两个字却不笑了：“Peter，我们今天来做个小测试好吗？”  
“哦，好啊，什么测试？”  
Tony的工作室几乎是个万宝箱，Peter被带进去后只觉得目不暇接。Tony让他改造一下蛛丝喷射器的接口，扔给Peter一堆工具。Peter兴致勃勃地开始了DIY游戏：“这里好像是损坏了，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你让我自己学着修战衣？”  
“是的，我不会一直在你身边，尤其是战斗的时候。以后再锻炼你在缺少工具的时候修战衣，今天只是个入门测试。”  
Peter带着精校作用的眼镜，双唇微张，笑意从下巴顺着脸颊往上攀爬，抵达眼睛里，欢快极了。  
“哦，入门测试，考砸了你会给我判个D还是E吗？”  
Tony拿起个扳手戳了下Peter的眉心：“考砸了就让你把我的工作室打扫一遍。”  
Peter嘿嘿笑：“我在家里给May洗碗，有时也帮她做菜，我干家务活挺好的。但是你要付我钱，Stark先生。”  
Tony戴上自己工作时专用的眼镜：“好的，小朋友，我们开始各干各的吧。”  
“没问题！”  
等到Peter修好了蛛丝喷射器拿给Tony检查：“要不要试试？”  
Tony举起来那玩意：“怎么试？射你脸上吗？”  
Peter突然感到一阵窘迫，随之而来是他能感受到的双耳迅速充血发热，像个普通局促不安的青少年那样。  
Tony注意到了他的不安，笑了起来：“不合时宜的笑话？那我收回。我说过我缺乏跟你这样的孩子打交道的经验，我爸显然没有传授给我太多‘如何当一个得体的长辈’经验。”  
“你对我很好。”  
“我对你不够好。”Tony在“自我反省”的时候总是会不自觉加快语速，“我不该贸然让你加入复仇者联盟的。说实话看到你在柏林的表现我没有后悔，但是后来我带你回到纽约，对你的照顾却不够，我应该跟你说得更明确一些的，关于‘纽约好邻居’那个定位。但是我自己的烂摊子也很多，把你丢在家门口就走了，你经历过了一场超级英雄混乱的打斗，回归平静的生活，附带我的两句诡异的临别赠言，你没在这期间把自己毁了证明你是个好孩子。所以我想或许我做得这些还‘勉强可以’？你看你证明了自己，还说服了我。”  
“你给了我这件衣服，还有Karen。”  
“哦，我给了你这件衣服，但是没有告诉你要循序渐进学习和使用，我忘了你还是个孩子，我是个糟糕的大人。”  
Peter坐在Tony身边，学着他的动作伸手拍了拍Tony的后背：“大人都是很糟糕的，在孩子眼里。”  
“哇，”Tony惊讶，“那请给我个机会，Parker先生。”  
“请讲。”  
“让我试着做个不那么糟糕的大人。”  
“好的，Tony。”Peter脱口而出，“我批准了。”这是他第一次称呼钢铁侠的名字，而不是姓氏。等到他意识到自己说了什么的时候，猛地跳了起来，“我我我我我很抱歉！Stark先生，请原谅我。”  
Tony伸手做了个示意他轻声的动作：“不那么糟糕的大人，可以从让你喊我的名字开始。你可以叫我Tony，这没什么问题。”  
Peter眨了眨眼，表情有一丝茫然，一点混乱，还有那么一点小兴奋，他棕色的眼珠转了转，勾起Tony关于某种灵巧的动物的回忆。  
“好的，Tony，谢谢你。”Peter想，这真是太棒了，我可以对钢铁侠直呼其名。

Tony是认真地想做个好的“长辈”，Peter在面对秃鹰时的成长他看在眼里，这样的一个少年值得他付出，值得他的教导。他想自己可以做得更好一些，起码要比团结复仇者联盟这个工作要好。Peter作为一个学生来说也是很优秀的，更不要说他还是个超能力者，自己亲自招募的人。  
“那么，小朋友，你成功通过了入门测试，以后你可以在基地里使用我们的工作室和实验室。”  
“太棒了！”Peter兴奋极了，“还有什么物质奖励吗？”  
“物质奖励？”  
“你说你要做个，呃，好的大人，好的大人会在这个时候给我物质奖励。”  
Tony的青少年之路十分与众不同，他根本记不起这种小事，尤其是他家里的大人根本不会为这种小事给他什么物质奖励。开什么玩笑，Stark家里会缺物质吗？  
“我想我是不是应该看点什么《成长的烦恼》，这样有利于了解你。”  
“……我只是想喝一大杯草莓奶昔。”  
Tony恍然大悟地啊了一声：“天，奶昔，你真的是个小朋友。我怎么没想到，我还以为你想跟我要辆车，差点让Friday搜一下什么车适合现在的孩子了。”  
“什么？一辆车？我根本没有驾照呢！”  
Tony摇头：“考个驾照吧。以后有空我可以教你开车，但是只限于基地内部，你现在不准开上路。”  
“在基地开什么车？”  
“开我的车。”  
“开你的奥迪吗？”Peter再次兴奋，眼中泛光，这次他变成了七月的暑假，超级嗨皮的暑假似的。  
“哪辆奥迪？”Tony淡定地问。  
Peter呢喃着说：“我要回去谷歌一下。”  
“哈哈，你去谷歌我有什么车吗？”  
“我9岁就谷歌过你了，维基百科上关于你的事情背得烂熟。”  
Tony招招手：“放下你手里的东西，走，我开车带你去麦当劳买奶昔。”然后他们真的驱车来到麦当劳里喝奶昔，Peter还要了一份薯条和汉堡，在Tony掏出皮夹付款的时候略带俏皮地说了句：“Thank you, Daddy.”  
Tony差点咳出自己的一叶肺。  
幸运的是服务员并没有认出带着丑得要命的墨镜下的钢铁侠，只是觉得这对父子有点奇怪。  
Tony看着大口吃汉堡的Peter想：这就是青少年应该有的样子，我这样做是对的，带着他学一些东西，多关注他。  
他就像穿过麦当劳玻璃窗的午后阳光一样透彻，应该拥有大杯草莓奶昔还有游乐园里的彩色气球，顶着一脸青春痘跑去骚扰女孩子，和男同学说些小下流的笑话，考试前挑灯夜战，每门科目都是A，然后去读MIT，早点毕业，他甚至可以在自己的企业里给他安排个工作，或者是让他进入国内一些一流的研究所，如果他想要。

纽约城这一年的圣诞节天气不太好，接连不断下了多日阴冷的雨。  
Peter还记得May和Ben当年送自己的节日礼物：书、二手电脑、一套化学实验基本物料。有一年的圣诞大餐，May跟邻居学了一道新菜，Peter吃坏肚子卧床三天。  
不过那个时候他们很快乐。后来Ben不在了，只剩下他和May两个人过节，May扮成一点都不像的圣诞老人，更像英国过气摇滚歌手请来穿着圣诞衣的热辣伴舞。  
夜深人静的圣诞夜，Peter半夜爬起来想喝杯水，推开卧室门看到May穿着自己送她的小黑裙在客厅那颗小圣诞树前轻吟着断断续续没了调的曲子，双手在空中如同握着舞伴的手起舞。  
Peter看着圣诞树上挂着的劣质彩灯，忘记了想要喝水，只想退回卧室。  
退回去的时候他踩到了一双锃亮的皮鞋。Peter差点叫出声，身后的人捂着他的嘴轻声说：“不用特别感动到大叫，圣诞快乐。”  
Peter看了一眼悬空在屋内的钢铁侠战袍：“什么任务？我要跟你一起去吗？”  
Tony耸耸肩：“放轻松孩子，这可是圣诞节。”  
Peter学他小声说话：“May还醒着。”  
“那你换衣服，我们出去转转。”  
Peter喜欢跟Tony一起翱翔在纽约上空。这感觉太妙了，像是云和风都听自己的驱使，能吸收下面城市里人们真正的快乐。  
一个滑冰场灯光璀璨，像是还有游客在溜冰，Peter情不自禁攀在附近一幢楼上看过去，雾气中那灯光耀眼得像天上的星星。Tony没过多久就飞了回来，滑冰场上是一个爸爸牵着小女孩的手兜圈子，Tony陪他看了一会儿才说：“你想学滑冰？”  
“我会滑。”  
“为了追女孩子？”  
“Ben教我的。”  
Tony当然知道Ben是谁，Peter的个人详细资料他熟记在心，包括他的CIA特工父母还有不幸离世的叔叔。  
“想滑的话你可以教我。”  
Peter差点扭了脖子：“你说什么？！”  
“我说你可以教我滑冰。”  
“你想去华盛顿广场公园的免费滑冰场学滑冰？”  
“哦你想什么呢，当然是去我的私人健身馆。”  
“你健身馆里带滑冰场。”  
“你对我的健身馆有什么误解？”  
Peter想自打脸一下，他可是Tony Stark，他什么没有？  
Tony Stark还真有一个私人滑冰场，虽然他从来没用过。他们先回到Tony家里换衣服，Peter脱下蜘蛛侠的战衣才想到衣服的问题：“我穿什么？”  
Tony看着穿着四角短裤光着上身的青少年：“这里有一些我的休闲装，只是你穿会不会太大？”  
Peter“哦”怪叫了一声，拉长的音调在豪宅内回响，表情戏谑地回答：“我猜不会大特别多。”说完他走到Tony身边跟他比了比身高，“你看我跟你——”  
Tony不耐烦地摆了摆手：“快点换衣服。”他开车带Peter一路赶到那个“私人健身馆”。  
“这好像是十几年前我买下来的。”  
Peter当然好奇他为什么买一个综合性体育馆：“慈善事业？”  
“不，为了泡妞。”Tony坦白相告，“我过去很荒唐，年轻的时候还很叛逆。跟你说过，我没有体验过多少正常的父子关系，没人教过我界限在哪里，或者说他给我划了界限我也不会听的。总之，呃，很混乱。”  
这个健身馆很陈旧，没有AI大展身手的地方，冰鞋冰刀要靠他们自己找——圣诞节没有室内工作人员值班。留守的只有一位看门老人，盯着Tony的驾照看了半天：“你真的是这里的老板？”  
Tony Stark很少对自己的员工无可奈何：“是的。”  
Peter没忍住，侧过脸偷笑。  
Tony拿掉一双冰鞋冰刀上的护套，扔到了Peter脸上：“笑什么笑？”  
“嗨，old man，等会儿上冰虐你。”  
“啊，小伙子不要看不起人，对长辈要保持尊重。如果我等下做个阿克塞尔①三周跳，看你哭出来。”  
Peter愣住了：“你会阿克塞尔三周跳？”  
“当然不会，除了知道这个词怎么拼怎么念之外，说实话我根本不知道这是什么东西。”Tony大笑起来。  
Peter抿着薄唇，被骗了之后说不出话来，盯着Tony像是想用眼神吓退他。  
Tony伸手拍了Peter的脑袋：“别这样看着我。”  
“怎么看着你？”  
“你知道自己装严肃的时候是什么样子吗？”  
“什么？”  
Tony伸出双手指了指他的腮帮子：“你的这里，会略微鼓起来一点，好像嘴里含了什么东西，很想戳下去。”说到这里他笑起来，“我还以为那次你在游船上惹祸跟我吵架的时候也是这个表情，好吧，看来不是在装严肃，就是很严肃。你怎么严肃的时候也这么有趣？”  
Peter气冲冲穿好冰鞋走上了冰场，毫不客气地拍了拍挡板：“来吧。”  
“不需要带我做点热身运动吗？对初学者来说你是不是太不友好了，Parker先生。”  
“你还没有老得挪不动腿，不需要热身。”  
Tony心里偷笑，想着：不会真生气了吧？就因为我详细描述了一下他严肃起来的小表情？  
Peter看着Tony小心翼翼地站上冰场，心里也在偷笑，为初学者的笨拙。然后他随意地展开双臂，示意自己先来一圈，轻松地兜了一圈后起跳、旋转、落地，Tony为他鼓掌和吹口哨：“棒极了，10分满分，Parker先生。”  
“我只是在空中转了一圈。”  
“我的老天，下次学着对自己不要那么苛刻。你只是个十几岁的孩子，没有人需要你十项全能，美国队长也有自己的短板。”  
“他有什么短板？你不是说如果他认真起来我是打不赢他的吗？”  
“我想他应该不会在冰上起跳转圈。”  
Peter被逗笑了：“我带你滑一圈好吗？”  
“你不会为了报复我做点小动作吧？”  
Peter拉住Tony的双手，不断向冰场中央滑过去，像是牵着一个孩子，比他更小的孩子那样，谨慎和小心。他担心自己的手心热度急速升高，那样会让Tony Stark有所怀疑。  
Tony和他面对面滑动着，完全被Peter牵引着走，不像他们平时的关系——平时是他走在前面带着Peter，在冰上居然完全相反。他像个担心小孩子摔跤的笨拙的老师，盯着冰面和Tony的冰鞋，偶尔为了逗他松开手绕着他滑一圈——这个时候又像是在炫耀自己新玩具的孩子了。Peter啰嗦地解释起上冰初学者应该注意什么，不忘记隔几句废话就夸一下Tony做得不错。  
“我什么都没做呢，只是跟着你在溜达。”  
“Stark先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“当我夸你的时候，你就要安静地接受我的夸奖，不要打断我。”  
“哈，你学我倒是学得很快。”  
“是，而且我还要做得比你更好。”  
Tony站定了：“停一会儿，冰上有点冷是吗？”  
Peter其实没什么感觉：“没有啊。”  
“你的脸比平时白多了，嘴和鼻子也红了，一定是因为太冷。早知道应该让你穿着战衣，起码能保暖。”  
Peter松开Tony的一只手揉了揉鼻子：“我鼻子红了？”  
Tony拍掉他的手：“是的，红了。”还有嘴唇，哦，这孩子应该还是在暗恋别人的年纪，根本不知道自己有多好看，他是不是应该有个女朋友？  
“圣诞快乐，Tony。”  
“圣诞快乐，Peter。”  
“其实我有给你准备礼物，但是我没想到你今天会来，礼物送到你家里了，是我的一张设计图，关于基地实验室里的一点小改动。”  
Tony点头：“好的，我也给你准备了礼物，两个。一件是我选好了一辆奥迪给你留在基地，你去训练的时候可以在Happy的监督下在基地里学习开车，还有一件是我给你写了封推荐信。”  
Peter从听到即将拥有奥迪车的兴奋变成一脸茫然：“推荐信？”  
“是的，推荐你去MIT。”  
Peter心想：该死的，Tony，你为什么这样执着要我去读大学？我不想离开这里。然后他松开了拉着Tony的手，自己滑走了。  
“嗨！kid！这不公平。”  
“我只是一个15岁的小孩，你跟我谈公平？”  
Tony认真地思考这个时候让自己的战衣飞过来救场还是冒着摔到狗啃泥的危险滑回去。然后他动了一步，就动了一步，险些栽倒，可还没等他倒下去，Peter已经飞快赶过来拉住了他。  
Peter的力气很大，拉起Tony后几乎把人贴到了自己身上，这让他近距离看到了Tony的眼睛，还有那双眼睛上覆盖着的长睫毛。他被这双眼睛专注着盯着看过，那次几乎差点丢了半个魂儿在里面，不过最后还是坚持住了，拒绝了接受新战衣正式加入复仇者联盟的邀约。  
“我真应该让你摔下去。”他呼出的气喷到了Tony脸上。  
“哦，你舍不得吧？看你这么快过来拉我了。”Tony想，这大概就是正常的青少年的生活了，跟人在滑冰场逗来逗去甚至算得上调戏。自己这么大的时候在学校里无法无天，做出什么成绩都得不到父亲一句夸奖，自己是怎么熬过来的呢？  
“我上次掉进湖里，你也很快就来救我了。”Peter低着头，这次单手扯着Tony滑回去。  
“我还是更喜欢那个时候的你，傻得冒冷气。不像现在这样，好像翅膀硬了不少，准备随时反击我。”  
“我不想去MIT。”  
“又来了，这种事情上你能不能不要孩子气？”  
“哪有人送个圣诞礼物是把我空投到大半年都冷得要死的地方？”  
“你不想去是因为怕冷吗？我跟你保证这绝不是问题，我们找个好的宿舍，必要的话我会亲自陪你去选住处，我们可以在学校附近租个公寓给你。我见过你学校的校长了，他也赞成让你马上去考SAT以便于……”  
“什么！你见过我们校长了？”  
“Peter，我15岁的时候已经入学了，你不是说要比我更好吗？那么你已经落后于我了，要怎样比我更好呢？”  
“是你说要我比你更好的！我开始只想跟你一样好。”  
“有时候，我跟‘好’这个词之间有着很遥远的距离。”  
“是的，比如现在，你就像个暴君和独裁者。”Peter尽量不抬高声调，“我更喜欢那个带我去麦当劳买奶昔的你。”  
“如果我真的是你爸，现在是不是应该揍你屁股了？”Tony的声音冷了下去，金属被融化后迅速冷凝的感觉。  
他们离开冰场，脱下冰鞋。  
Tony回忆起Peter那次在麦当劳叫他“Daddy”，上帝，那声音真好听，一种男孩到男人过渡期的柔软，似乎闭上眼睛可以在那种音调里闻出草莓奶昔的香气，清新、干净。  
Peter觉得自己很糟糕，这可是圣诞节，为什么要在节日跟他吵架呢？  
“好了，小朋友，不要露出这个表情。”  
“什么表情？”  
“很委屈的表情，就像不知道今天在哪里，也不知道明天在哪里。你刚刚只是鼻子和嘴巴红，现在眼睛都红了，再说几句我怕你会哭出来。你上次被我教训的时候倒是没哭啊，我很好奇的，我有这么凶吗？”  
Peter拉住Tony，向他靠近了一点，单手扯着他的上衣：“我只是不想离开纽约。我能去别的学校吗？如果你希望我早点结束高中生活，我可以做到，只是不要让我离开纽约。我是纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠，这是你说的，对吗？”  
Tony半搂住Peter：“今天是圣诞节，看我在做什么？好了，不应该提起让你和May分别的事情，圣诞节是要跟家人在一起的，走吧，我送你回家。”

注释①阿克塞尔跳跃是花样滑冰中的一种，三周跳难度很高。


	2. Bittersweet

May还不知道Tony Stark想让Peter去读MIT的事情。  
Peter还记得那次自己穿上战衣后被May撞个正着，May在尖叫，逼问Peter这件衣服是怎么回事。  
Peter慌了神，双手抱头揉乱了头发：“May，你听我解释，这是Stark先生送我的礼物。”  
“他送给你一件那个什么蜘蛛人的衣服当做礼物？上帝啊，我讨厌这个男人是有原因的。”May坚持要Peter打电话给Tony Stark来证实这件事。“现在就打，当着我的面，开免提，我要听到他是怎么说的。不准你们提前串通一气来蒙骗我。现在就打他的电话！”  
Tony不仅接了电话，而且火速赶往事发现场，向May做了完美的解释。  
“Peter在我的企业为复仇者联盟做出了卓越的贡献，他改造了蜘蛛侠的战衣，这件衣服只是个没有任何附加功能的原型模型，我送给Peter是代表复仇者联盟感谢他。”  
May似乎很难相信这一切，她让Peter回到卧室里去，要跟Stark先生来一场大人的对话。  
Peter在起居室里站着没动，脚下生了钉子一样。Tony冲他歪歪头：“去吧，kid，让我跟你的婶婶解释这一切，你是我的实习生，我有这个责任。”  
Peter卧室的门隔音效果并不完美，他能听到May超高的声音。  
“……他只是个孩子！你不能这样对他，一会儿夸他是最好的学生，为他提供你的什么奖学金，然后一脚踹开，说他不符合你的要求，让他离开你的实习项目。上帝啊，你知道你上次开除他的时候他回到家的样子吗？穿着一件不知道哪来的游客T恤还有睡裤走回家的，像丢了魂儿一样。他那天逃了课，谁都不知道他去了哪里，我问过他的朋友，他们都不知道，这孩子什么都不告诉我，回家的时候哭着说他丢了你给他的工作。你不能让一个孩子承受这些，这不对，就算你是Tony Stark，你什么都有，你甚至还是个能跟外星人打仗的超人，但是这不对。如果我照顾不好他，我以后要怎么跟他叔叔解释？跟他父母解释……”  
May的声音低了下去，Tony低沉的嗓音出现了，但是太低了，Peter听不清，这时他想起战衣还在卧室里，火速套上让Karen开启增强音效功能，听到了Tony的最后几句话。  
“……我没有为自己辩解，我想我对他是过于严苛了。但是请你相信我，他是个好孩子，也是个好学生，他有着无与伦比的未来，我想为他这样的人才提供一个机会。或许我之前对他的‘小测验’做法是错的，但是他成长了——别反驳我，May，别反驳我，你知道他这段日子跟从前不一样了。他是个孩子，可他跟其他的孩子不一样，你知道的，他不是一般的青少年，他自己也知道。他会成为一个很好的人，说不定会超过我，超过我已经达成的这些。如果他有这样的潜力，我不介意来做个令人讨厌的老板，我想他应该不会满足于做个普通的孩子，普通的毕业生，普通的皇后区青年，他会为这个城市和这个世界做很多事情的，我知道，你也知道。”  
Peter靠着卧室的门，缓缓坐到了地板上，Tony Stark原来对他期望了这么多。

可惜皇后区进步青少年在圣诞节后跟亿万富翁打了几天冷战。  
不过他依然会在说好的时间准时出现在基地或者Tony家里的实验室里，一脸严肃地完成他的训练功课。Happy开始教Peter开车，用的是Tony送未成年少年的圣诞礼物——一辆米萨诺红奥迪 RS7，尽管Happy在上课过程中不断吐槽这车实在不适合用来教学，但还是兢兢业业把车夫教练这差事做下去了。Peter在车上依旧活跃话多，让Happy没有感受到他跟Tony间的冷气压，等到Tony偶尔一次出现，Happy才察觉到一大一小似乎不对劲。  
“小鬼，你这脸色像是吃坏了肚子。”  
“没有，我在想事情。”  
“你见到Tony就要想事情了？你能跟我聊三十分钟的发动机，见到他怎么不讲话了？”  
Peter毕恭毕敬地说了句恭维话：“谢谢您，Stark先生，送我这么好的车。”其实他很不安，收到这么贵重的礼物，然而Tony非常巧妙地把这辆车放在基地车库，让他在这里使用，变成了一件像是超级英雄“任务道具”的礼物。Peter无法拒绝这种安排，他不得不承认跟自己打交道的这个成年人想得很周到。  
Happy耸了耸肩：“现在的孩子……我当年有一辆破烂二手车就兴奋得整夜睡不着。”  
Tony盯着那辆车看了很久：“好像的确不适合Peter开去街上。”  
Peter以为他下一句话就是要收回这辆车，结果等来了另一句话。“回头给你再买一辆低调点的吧，不过我车库里没有低调一点的车。自己想办法，反正你是有工资的人……”  
Peter吃惊：“工资？什么工资？”  
“我跟May说你在我这一周有两到三次的实习，我们是正式的雇佣关系，你当然要拿工资。按天付费，工资卡放在她那里，你不知道吗？”  
Peter记起May好像在某次吃饭的时候跟自己提过这件事，可那天他刚从Tony的住处回到家里，整个人几乎还穿越云层飘荡在世界之巅，根本没听进去几个字。  
“我、我不能收！”  
Tony笑了：“奥迪你收了，工资就不能收？”  
“不，我不是这个意思，我是说你不能直接给我钱，这样不对……”  
“工资而已，Peter，别大惊小怪。你和我都是身处这个社会中的人而已，不这样做会令人生疑，尤其是你那个漂亮的婶婶。上次帮你解决‘突发事件’还不够吗？你不怕她什么时候再怀疑你一次？”说罢Tony接了个电话，然后匆匆走开了。  
之后的三天Peter也没有见到Tony，MIT似乎是个影响他们关系的天大的障碍。Peter周五放学被Happy接走，按照之前的约定，这一天只要Tony Stark不去拯救世界就会在家里接待Peter，偶尔还会带他一起吃个晚饭。Tony很体贴地尽量避免带Peter出入豪华高档餐厅，理由是他自己也不太喜欢那些菜。  
这一天的Stark豪宅似乎跟往日有所不同，Happy知道周五晚上Tony会亲自送Peter回家，便没有久留，在门口放下Peter就走了。  
Peter直奔实验室，跟Friday聊了几句后独自工作起来，两个小时很快过去了，当他完成一个问题的改造后摘下眼镜深吸一口气才意识到，Tony去哪里了呢？就算是在冷战期，作为那个“成熟”的大人，两个小时都不出现这显然不太正常。Peter开始询问Friday她主人的下落，结果AI女士却回避了这个问题，Peter开始在豪宅内自己寻找，并无视了Friday的劝阻。  
“Parker先生，尽管很久之前Stark先生告知我给您开通了在这栋房子里的自由走动的权限，我还是不认为你这样走来走去是个好主意。”  
“我没有走来走去，我是在找他！你不告诉我他在哪里，他出了什么状况，我只能自己找他！天啊这房子到底有多大，我根本找不到人。”Peter忽然想起什么，跑回实验室，翻自己的书包，找出战衣套上，“Karen，帮我找到Stark先生在哪里。”  
Friday向Karen提出了抗议，后来变成要交涉。Peter眼睁睁看着两个AI丢下自己商议去了：“喂喂！你们不能屏蔽我来交谈啊。”  
“等你大一些我们会跟你讨论这件事的。”Friday语气依旧冷静。  
Peter恼怒地抓着自己头发，一头棕色卷发被他拨弄得乱七八糟。  
Karen最终还是说服了Friday不要加以阻拦，她请她尽量无视Peter的行动。Peter按照Karen的指示，开启了红外线探测功能，很快就找到了Tony的卧室，随后找到了Tony。  
豪宅的主人似乎在床上睡觉而已，Peter松口气，只是当他踏进Tony的房间后倒吸一口冷气：“天啊。”  
卧室的地板上散落着十几个空的酒瓶，目所能及的床头柜、小桌甚至躺椅上都是酒杯、冰桶以及隔夜的开胃菜。Peter闻着房间内浓郁的麦芽威士忌味道，几乎不能适应，他走近Tony的床边，和衣而睡的人看起来十分糟糕。Peter有些生气，尽全力压低声音：“Friday！”  
“Parker先生。”  
“他这样子多久了？你为什么不告诉我？他需要帮助。”  
“Stark先生不让我通知任何人。”  
“他睡了有多久？”  
“你来之前两个小时刚刚入睡。”  
Peter正要说什么，看到Tony脚下随意扔着的古董一样的手机屏幕突然亮了，跳出一条新消息，高中生的目光来不及躲开，已经看到了提示内容。  
“I’m so sorry.”  
是个陌生的未知号码，Peter不知道为什么这个人要说对不起，也不知道Tony Stark为什么会有这样的手机，不知道他是否在同什么人吵架，但是吵架后会有人这样随便发条短信来道歉的吗？Tony有一次无意向他透露过Pepper似乎无意和他结婚，订婚戒指已经被退回了。那时的Peter嘴上说着sorry for you，可心房上似乎有道很深的裂缝，深得他自己都不敢伸手去摸，好像戳到底会有什么可怕的想法，那个可怕的想法在暗黑的空间里欢呼雀跃，不肯从缝隙里钻出来见人。Tony那个时候只是温柔又无奈地笑了笑，揉了一把Peter的头发：“等你活到我这个岁数，就知道其实这没什么。”  
“什么没什么？”  
“有的人可能天生不适合拥有家庭。”  
不管适合不适合家庭，Tony Stark都需要有人照顾，尤其是他喝得烂醉如泥后。Peter凑上前闻了闻这位区别于平日里在自己面前一脸成熟表情的成年人，味道别提多差劲了。他知道不能这样放着Tony不管，伸手拍了拍他脸下的枕头：“Stark先生？”  
“嗯？”Tony还在半梦半醒之间。  
“我带你去浴室冲个澡好吗？洗个澡再睡觉，你会舒服点。”  
“不。”  
“你需要冲个澡。”  
“不去。”  
Peter干笑了三声：“上帝，我跟酒鬼讲什么道理。”说完二话不说架起Tony，拖着人就往浴室去。  
Tony似乎把他当成了别人，嘴里念着Peter听不懂的话。似乎是什么实验的术语、或者是Stark工业的某个抉择，还有关于超级英雄内部矛盾的事情。但是Tony实在是醉得太厉害了，没有一句话说得完整，Peter依旧不知道他在烦心什么事情。某个醉鬼醉得太厉害，Peter不敢把人直接泡进浴缸，只好在Tony的豪华浴室里使用了淋浴。脱下Tony的衣服对他来说有点奇怪，不知为何自己开始口干舌燥，尤其是Tony后来开始闭着眼睛配合着他自己脱衣服。

哦，天啊。

Peter知道Tony的身材保持得很好，他的肌肉基本上是成为钢铁侠后经过严格的锻炼换来的，同他因为被辐射蜘蛛咬了而产生变异的身体不同，Tony是个彻彻底底的普通人，他身上的每一块肌肉、每一条血管，都会跟常人一样衰老，要保持身体的活力就需要不懈的努力。他的肌肉线条非常漂亮，小臂、大臂、胸肌、小腹、大腿……Peter猛然意识到什么似的抖了一下，努力让自己不要盯着Tony看，而是拧开了热水花洒，调整温度，自己伸手试了试，觉得没有问题才给Tony喷淋起来。  
Tony仍旧闭着眼睛，冲过澡后他似乎真的舒服了一点，在Peter的帮助下准备返回自己的床上，Peter问Friday有没有干净的客房可以使用，这个卧室实在是太乌烟瘴气了。  
Friday：“可以使用Stark先生的二号卧室。”  
Peter：“他有几个卧室？算了我不想知道，二号卧室在哪里？”  
他带着Tony到二号卧室，给他盖好毛毯，看着Tony再次沉沉睡去，这次是比较安稳的睡眠。Peter看了看窗外的天色，决定给May打个电话，说自己需要攻克一些技术性难题，会留在工作室工作到很晚，而且明天是周六。May先是反对，Peter好言好语地求了她：“我从不在外面过夜的，不参加什么叛逆的party，在Stark先生的工作室里你担心什么呢？”  
May想了想自己的侄子这半年似乎除了学习就是实习，出格的事情少多了，便没有再反对。  
Peter拿了块毛巾，趁着Tony睡得沉帮他擦干净头发，然后靠在床边坐着，心想：我可能哪里出了问题。

我觉得他很好看，这我早就知道了。  
我有时候不敢看他的眼睛，盯着太久会害怕。  
我想他年轻的时候一定比所有同龄人都好看。  
他的身材真棒，不知道触摸一下会是什么感觉。  
我确定刚刚在浴室里我小腹下面有什么反应。  
因为他在淋浴，他在光着身子淋浴，所以我看硬了。

Peter骂了自己一句，在心里：你他妈的是怎么了？Peter Parker！

Tony醒来的时候已经是夜里十点钟，宿醉的感觉非常不好，疼痛像是长了蹄子的小怪物，赖在他的太阳穴和大脑中间，不知缩在哪个角落怎样驱赶都没有效果。等他清醒过来才发现自己身边有个人。  
Peter背对着他在床边蜷缩着，似乎不敢躺到床上，一条腿甚至在床外悬空。  
Tony认真回忆了一下喝醉前的事情，确信Peter应该是在他睡着后来的，而且自己好像喝晕过去的时候也没有在这个房间。  
“Peter？”  
Peter醒了：“哦，抱歉，我睡着了。”  
“我们为什么在这里？”  
“你喝多了，浑身臭烘烘的，我带你冲了个热水澡后换了个房间，你之前那个卧室里都是酒味，太难闻了。”  
“谢了，不过下次还是不要管喝多的大人。”  
“下次大人还是不要喝多会更好。”  
Tony似乎被这个说法为难住了：“你很有道理。”  
Peter拿了杯水给Tony，爬到床上凑近盯着Tony的脸看：“好像好点了。”  
“什么好点了？”  
“你眼里的血丝，比下午的时候少了一些。”  
Tony的样子依旧疲惫，像是经历了一场磨难、一场无比艰难的战斗、一次令人精疲力尽的谈判。  
“我还以为自己在当父亲这件事上会比我家那位要好点。”  
Peter想起May过去对自己做的事情，他跪在Tony的床上，直立起上半身，轻拍了下Tony的脑袋：“Daddy也会有自己的难题。”  
Tony笑出了声：“哦，你好像很有经验。”  
“做儿子我没有经验，当爸爸你也没有经验，但是用Tony Stark来试验如何拥有正常的父子关系，感觉是我赚了。”  
Tony打掉Peter的手：“臭小子。”  
Peter坐在Tony身边，跟他一起靠在床头：“我们的冷战算是结束了？”  
“你怎么不问我？”  
“问什么？”  
“问我为什么喝成这样。”  
Peter的眉峰耸了起来，脸部线条变得僵硬，薄唇比平日看起来更窄薄：“我想大家都有一些事情，是不希望别人问的。”

比如我也不想让你知道我对着你的裸体会有性冲动。

Tony似乎接受了这个说法：“好的，你果然成熟多了，年轻人。”  
Peter继续：“但是有件事你可以跟我聊聊，你总是这样吗？遇到一些事情就会喝得酩酊大醉。”  
“我很久不这样了，你不会要我拉着你的手跟你保证以后不会再发生这种事情？这就有点过分了，小朋友。”  
“不，我只是受不了你那个样子。”  
Tony没明白：“嗯？”  
“我只是受不了你颓废潦倒，在床上像是被什么击碎的钢铁侠。哦，那个场面太让我难过了，我以为你总是意气风发的，就像上次渡船事件后你教训我的样子，穿着西装，擦得锃亮的皮鞋，不让我插话，下一秒就开着跑车扬长而去，车里坐着三个超模……”  
Tony“哇”了一声：“我很久不跟超模一起玩了。”  
“别说玩笑话，这不合适。”Peter严肃极了，“我是说真的，你不要这样对自己，你在伤害自己。你可以不顾及其他人，不顾及我，但是我受不了看到你那个样子……求求你，别再这样了，我以为你是无所不能的。”  
Tony沉默了一会儿，刚要说什么，看到Peter忽然转身过来，双手按住自己。  
“Tony，我能安慰你一下吗？”  
“你想怎么安慰？叫一群超模来开个party吗？我觉得你可能不认识什么超模……”  
Peter压了过去，身体的阴影忽然盖住Tony，他吻了吻Tony的睫毛。像是蝴蝶落在花瓣上那样轻的，一个吻。  
Tony愣住了，这是他从没想过的事情。  
Peter似乎在疯狂抑制内心的某种冲动，只是吻了吻那双眼睛上的睫毛就停了。那双眼睛睁得比平时更大一些，里面的星系在互相碰撞、爆炸、吞噬彼此，一个混乱的空间，但是这个混乱的空间里有无数的星光，哪怕是破碎的。  
Peter眼里像蒙了水汽，眉峰终于柔软下来，表情却纠结无比，像个刚刚被暴雨袭击过后的花园，那么多明艳动人的蔷薇花都被打落了，粉色雪果在枝头摇摇欲坠，鲑鱼色的多头小菊全军覆没，花朵和绿叶都在雨后颤抖，抖得像Peter本人，像他脸上那种琢磨不清的表情，压抑的冲动和含混的隐忍。  
“我觉得这里有只蝴蝶，但是它的翅膀受伤了，让我安慰你一下，好吗？”Peter年轻的面孔在Tony眼里无限放大，他能意识到这孩子在说什么，在做什么，他是在担心自己，他是在控制他自己。  
“你这样做就是安慰我了？”  
Peter松开了手，从床上慢慢退到床边，然后滑了下去：“是的。”他想，该死的，我只敢做到这么多了。  
Tony很好奇地问：“那只蝴蝶呢？你说它受伤了，那么它现在呢？”  
Peter指了指他的眼睛：“好像在康复，明天就可以飞了。”说完他笑了笑，带着点疲倦。  
Tony以为他在那孩子身上看到了被暴雨袭击后的花园里已经有绿意和明媚在准备起舞，总有不懈的花匠会修复这一切的。  
宿醉后睡了太久导致Tony Stark的肚子突然发出一串叫声。  
“哦，真是太尴尬了。”  
Peter拍拍手：“你饿了，给你做点吃的吧？”  
“你会做饭？等等，谁教你的，不会是……”Tony想起他吃过May做的一块蜂蜜红枣面包，哦那可怕的味道好像此时就在嘴边。  
“不是May教我的，我对天发誓。你要知道YouTube上什么都有，包括烹饪的教学视频，old man。”Peter笑着走出了房间，“我去你的厨房看看。”  
Tony正打算跟着Peter，站起来的刹那发现自己什么都没穿：“嗨，kid！我的衣服呢？”  
Peter转回来，脑袋伸进卧室内：“这是你家，你问我你衣服在哪里？”  
“虽然我喝多了，还能记起之前我是穿着衣服的。”  
“我带你洗过澡，衣服是你自己脱的，我帮了一点小忙，大部分是你自己脱的。”Peter双手一摊开，学着Tony过去常做的表情，“真的。”  
“好吧，给我个惊喜，展现下你的厨艺，希望我不会在宿醉醒来后死于你的料理。”  
Peter比划了个类似敬礼的动作：“遵命，boss，呃，我是说Stark先生。”  
“不要学AI说话。”  
Peter已经跑掉了。  
Tony穿戴整齐下楼，到厨房里看到Peter轻车熟路地在做着什么，年轻人嫌弃地指了指他的冰箱：“你的储备粮，种类太少。”  
“我一般不下厨，有人定期给我的冰箱里装点东西。”  
“Potts小姐吗？”  
Tony觉得这孩子挑起尴尬话题的水平真是超绝：“不是，我有雇专人做这件事。”  
“对，你是有钱人，请人下厨？”  
“有个厨师团队，但是我通常不请他们上门。大部分时候我喜欢一个人在家里，专心我的工作。”  
Peter带着耳机，嘴里哼着什么调子，剁碎一块肉，刀功看起来相当不错。Tony吹了声口哨：“看起来像那么回事。”  
“我是有超能力的人。”  
“是，伟大的蜘蛛侠正在给我做肉糜，您的超能力真是没有浪费一丁点，Parker先生。”  
Peter不为所动：“肉酱意面，稍等片刻。”  
Tony喝了杯水，让Peter把他的iPod拿过去外放音乐：“让我听听你的歌都是些……天，你都在听什么，Police乐队？你是14岁吗？”  
“我15了，”Peter在15这个单词上重重发音，“而且听老歌没什么，在学校里也很潮的，你希望我听什么？”他不想说自己听这个是因为Tony，Tony喜欢这些。  
“你在学校里一点都不潮吧？我想你应该是个书呆子。”  
Peter的肉酱意面还真不错，Tony吃了第一口后这样想，Peter笑着看着他：“不夸我点什么吗？”  
“为什么要夸你？”  
“你说你要打破你经历过的那种父子关系，要主动表扬我……”  
Tony做了个手势让他停：“提起父子关系，Peter Parker先生，我记得有个人刚刚在卧室里亲了我的眼睛。”  
Peter僵住了，他本以为这件事就算过去了，Tony为什么非要提出来？  
“虽然我的父子关系非常糟糕，不过我还算有点浅薄的常识——你刚刚的做法不太对。”  
“我只是想安慰你，而且你同意了。还有我没亲你的眼睛，只蹭了下睫毛，你的眼睫毛太长，我没亲到眼睛——”  
“我不知道你想这样安慰我。”Tony粗暴地打断Peter，“另外到底亲了哪里不重要！”  
Peter垂下头：“我很抱歉。”  
Tony坐在餐桌的主位上，他放下手里的餐具，伸手拉住了Peter的右手：“你没做什么错事，你是想安慰我。”  
Peter的手在轻微地颤抖。  
“嗨，小朋友，别紧张。”  
“我控制不住。”  
“你喜欢我，对吗？”  
Peter没想到Tony这样轻松自如地说了出来，他对Liz说过喜欢，Liz当时怎么说的来着？  
——你可太不擅长保守秘密了。  
“因为我不擅长保守秘密吗？”  
Tony有点焦虑：“不，因为我比你大三十岁，我知道暗恋一个人是什么情况，哦真不想说我也这样过。”  
“你也喜欢过比你大三十岁的人？”  
Tony差点从餐桌前跳起来：“Jesus，你在想什么！”  
Peter耸了耸肩：“我不在乎。”  
“什么不在乎？”  
“我不在乎你比我大三十岁。”  
Tony把怒气发泄到盘子里的意面上，大口吃了起来，几分钟后他用餐巾擦了擦嘴：“你的作业可能太少了，我会建议May早日安排你参加MIT的……”  
Peter真的从餐桌前跳了起来：“又是MIT！”  
“你不能回避这件事，而且既然你现在面临非常危险的情感问题，我觉得还是像拎只小狗那样把你拎到MIT去比较安全。”  
Peter的大脑转得飞快：“等等，为什么我面临情感问题，去大学就会比较安全？”  
“这样我们就会避免尴尬的频繁的会面——”  
“我们？”  
Tony意识到自己用错了词已经来不及了，Peter挪了几步，挪到他面前：“如果你不知道该拿我怎么办，就不要用这个主语。”  
“会面是需要两个人的，这个主语有什么问题？”  
“会让我产生错觉，好像我们见面的时候你也控制不住自己。”  
Tony看着Peter的脸，心想这不对，他太年轻了：光滑的皮肤，焦灼的眼神，期盼的神情，紧张时会绷紧的双唇，紧得几乎只留下了两抹红色的唇线，下巴上似乎就要冒出的一个青春痘，卷曲的、服帖的，摸上去手感一定非常好的头发。他应该跟同龄人在一起，跟女孩去返校节舞会，和男孩去打球，忧伤跑得比冬日积雪融化得快，快乐有过山车那样刺激，他不应该在一个四十五年来情感生活一团糟的人身边耗着——Tony自己都搞不清楚自己的感情线，那真是一团彻底的乱麻，先抽哪一根都不知道。  
Peter迟迟等不到Tony的回应，又向前走了一步：“你收回我战衣后，我发现秃鹰是我女朋友的爸爸。”  
“女朋友？”  
“前女友。”Peter摇头，“这不是重点，重点是我穿着自己的衣服去找他，就是你说的‘连体睡衣’那件，被他玩了一把，仓库的天花板塌了，我被压在水泥钢筋下面。我挣扎了一会儿，没有办法挣脱那里，希望有人来帮我，来救我，我叫了很久都没有人。我希望你来帮我，就像我掉进湖里那次一样，从天而降，帮我脱离那个地方。当然了，没人知道我那个时候在那里……”  
Tony有些触动，他也曾经经历过这些，胃部抽搐了一下：“你怎么逃脱的？”  
“靠自己啊，你说的，如果没了那身衣服什么都不是，就不配拥有它。”  
Tony苦笑：“你对自己念咒一样重复我这句话？”  
“不，那个时候我意识到如果要做蜘蛛侠，就必须跟Peter Parker不一样，蜘蛛侠必须自己从那个地方逃脱，不能靠你。但是有些事情，让Peter主导也没什么不好。”  
“什么事？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“Christ，你真是不知道什么是回避。”  
“既然你知道了，我回避还有什么用？”Peter似乎放松了。  
“这件事不好，你没有想清楚。等你到了我这个年纪就知道了，在15岁的时候你最喜欢的可能是iPad和Pokemon Go，25岁的时候或许就变成波本酒和脱衣舞女郎了。喜欢是会变的，尤其是15岁的喜欢。”  
“我想我25岁也不会喜欢波本和脱衣舞女郎。”  
“好吧，这个例子不恰当，你是不应该喜欢这两样。但是你是个聪明孩子，你知道我在说什么，Peter。”  
“我知道，但是这个理由说服不了我，我从小就仰慕你，如果说这件事哪里有错，错就错在你不该在半年前踏进我的家门把我带到柏林，错在几分钟之前我不该吻你的眼睫毛，错在你不该捅破这件事……现在说什么都晚了，你让我们遇见的，我跟你本来不会在一个世界里，我住皇后区，你是Tony Stark，我只是想帮你做很多事，我想像你一样，别再跟我说什么‘我希望你比我更好’，shit！你知道自己已经很好了吗？这世界上没谁能跟你一样好，为什么非要我比你还要好！”  
“别说脏话，注意点。”  
“别转移话题！你也是聪明人，你怎么就没想过，我不是一时冲动才想喜欢你的。”  
Tony看了看盘子里的肉酱：“我能再来一盘吗？没想过吃个面要被你训话，既然你开了个头，就让我吃饱吧。”  
Peter怒气冲冲去给Tony加面，盘子推到Tony面前像是准备把瓷器摔碎。Tony敲了敲桌子：“友情提示你一下，这套碗碟是意大利产的，据说全世界只剩下三套。”  
“下次我带个塑料饭盒来给你用。”  
Tony被逗笑了：“让我先吃完，年轻人。”  
Peter等Tony吃过面，很焦急地问：“好吃吗？”  
“才想起来问？”  
“刚刚忘记了。”  
“不好吃我为什么要再加？”  
Peter局促不安地笑了笑。  
“Parker先生，我想说这一切有点突然，你再好好想想，可以吗？我觉得今天不是一个适合问我怎么看这件事的时候，毕竟我是个45岁的成年人了，你知道大人做事都有点麻烦，何况我还是个令人讨厌的有钱人。”  
“……你是在请我给你时间考虑吗？”  
“曲解别人的话你真在行。”  
“Tony，”Peter重重叹气，像个老气横秋的小老头，“你不能总这样回避我，还有不要在这个时候跟我说MIT的事情。”  
“你也不能假装要安慰我就来偷亲一口吧？”  
“我没有假装！我是真的想安慰你！”Peter抓乱自己的头发，在地板上走来走去，“我开始也没打算告诉你的，我想安慰你一下就走开，帮你做点吃的，照顾你一个晚上。然后跟你好好聊聊醉酒的事情，是的，你以后不可以再这么喝了！就算你是个有钱的大人，也不能这样做。我不会去过问你到底怎么回事，但是不能这样喝酒，再这样下去你会有酗酒的倾向，那样不好。”  
Tony居然觉得青少年这一连篇的振振有词很可爱，就没反驳：“好，我知道了。还有什么？Parker道德委员会会长？”  
“我想验证一件事。”  
“什么？”  
Peter靠近Tony，他们的脸越来越近，直到少年轻啄了两下Tony的唇，鼻息喷在Tony的脸上，带着柔软和煦的味道，像是跟随清风徐来的温柔的阳光。  
“验证什么事？”  
“亲一下才知道是不是真喜欢你。”  
“答案？”  
Peter有点不好意思：“为什么要告诉你？”  
Tony伸出右手揽着少年的腰猛地贴到自己身边，左手按住对方的肩膀：“首先，你得知道怎么正确地亲吻。”  
然后他吻他，一个真正的吻，他甚至捏了下Peter的下巴让他张开嘴接纳自己，Tony轻咬了他的唇，让上下两道薄薄的唇线大张，从唇稍到正中，舌头互相交缠，夺去对方呼吸的权利，让他跟着自己的节奏，在深红的血一般的大海里沉浮。


	3. You are not alone

Peter在电视上看过法式热吻，大概知道是怎么回事。可第一次被人撬开嘴巴，伸进舌头，这感觉跟看影视画面完全不同。他很喜欢Tony，嘴唇被轻咬的时候却仍然紧张地捏紧了拳头。Tony像是知道他的不安，轻声地说“Shh——”，像是告诉他别怕，放轻松。Peter顺从地闭上了眼睛，尽量张开嘴，让对方尽情侵略进入，渐渐适应这种感觉。  
Tony的手从他的腰部滑上去，轻拍他的背。他叫他good boy，像是安慰孩子那样。Peter下意识去抓Tony的衣服，几乎要贴到他的身上。  
“原来是这样的，接吻。”他呢喃着，像自言自语，“不想停下来了。”  
Tony把青少年从自己身上扯开，尽量不去思考自己是否想立刻扯掉这孩子身上的T恤——那种绵柔的衣服一定很容易就扯掉了——他低头盯着他问：“我想你知道自己想要的答案了。”  
Peter点头，目光灼热得让这个房间升温。  
“好吧，今天就坦诚点，算是报答你这顿意面，我也是。”  
Peter眼底的光大放异彩，棕色眼睛如同照过霓虹灯，光芒四射：“你说你也是？！”  
Tony突然站起，扫掉桌上的餐具和水杯，接着一把抱起Peter把人放到了饭桌上。Peter大喊停：“你在做什么？那不是意大利进口的高档瓷器吗？”  
“管他呢，我可以再买一套。我要你这样好好看着我，看着我，Peter，别管什么瓷器。”  
“我看着呢。”Peter心里汪洋大海般的嘲讽内容在翻滚，什么叫“管他呢可以再买一套”？刚刚我用力狠了点是谁要我小心的？  
“亲你的时候我硬了。”  
Peter咬着下唇：“我也是。”  
“好的，小朋友，基于纽约州法律，我现在碰你一下都属于违法，你明白吗？”  
Peter点头：“我们学校上过性教育课，还请了个同学的家长——是位警官，来学校做演讲。我知道这是怎么回事，你不需要跟我解释。”  
“很好。”  
“但是我愿意让你碰我，让你吻我。”  
“法律面前你说句yes I do好像不能解决问题。”  
Peter想反驳，Tony做了个嘴上拉拉链的动作：“这不是成年人教训孩子的问题，是你不要急，先听我把话说完。”  
Peter重重点了头：“好。”  
“如果你现在17岁，我会直接在这张桌子上扒掉你的裤子，问你想不想被我上。”  
Peter刚要说话，又被Tony打断。  
“但是你没有17岁。好，不说这么扫兴的事，你可以想象，想象是不违法的，我们今天尝试了完整的一次性爱，因为你看起来实在太……让人想入非非，之后我会抱着你去洗澡，帮你擦干净，让你在我的床上跟我一起入睡。我会很温柔的，让你安心地睡过去，早上会等你醒来，问你要不要吃个土司。至于那些‘以后怎么办’的屁话都可以忽略不计，反正我们会很合拍，对吗？”  
Peter再次点头。  
“然后你和我都会因为这种关系的禁忌变得更兴奋，你会忘记我们相差30岁，我不知道我会怎么样，这是事实。以后会有更多的亲吻、拥抱和性爱，我想带你尝试很多不同的事情，你在课堂上会想起我，你在家里会想起我，你的朋友、同学还有May终有一天会发现你不太对劲，他们会追问，会好奇，会试图弄清楚你到底怎么了，我想我会很小心谨慎，但是如果你想做个复仇者联盟的成员，这意味着保密会很难，说不定某一天我们在哪个角落里接吻，以为没有人知道，却被人撞见，那个时候你要怎么办？”  
Peter摇摇头：“什么？”  
“我在问你，那个时候你要怎么办。”Tony长出一口气，“你看你不知道，我也不知道。我现在就已经不知道拿你怎么办了，那个时候只会更棘手。如果May知道了……”  
Peter的脸色忽然从红润过度到惨白，非常快。“别说了。”  
“不，我必须说这些，如果May知道了，她会给我一拳，然后带你去警局，皇后区的特殊受害人小组鼎鼎大名，你会被盘问几个小时，他们会问你各种细节，我有没有碰你，什么时候碰过你，我让你进入Stark企业实习是否是为了骗你上床，我在什么时候吻过你，什么时候把手指放进了你的身体里，什么时候给你擦润滑液……”  
“够了！别说了！”Peter终于吼了出来。  
“我只是这样说给你听，就已经很可怕了，如果这一切变成真的，你要怎么办？”Tony还在重复同一个问题。  
Peter感觉胸口被人重重打过一样，刚刚涌上心头的欲望像是一条巨蛇，此时变成了细滑的蚯蚓，不知道钻去了什么地方。  
“我知道了。”  
“你知道了什么？”  
“我可以等，只有两年而已。”Peter抬头看Tony，眼里多出了血丝。  
Tony揉了揉他的头发：“我们去滑冰好吗？”  
“好的。”  
“我只是想把事情说明白。”  
“我知道，我说了，我可以等。你说得对，我们不能冒这个风险，我不怕，但是我不能让May承受这一切，我不能让你承受这一切。”  
“我承受什么？我是个成年人。”  
“如果我被带进警局，你也会，而且我是他们眼中的受害人，如果我不配合，他们就拿我没有办法。但你是成年人，你会被他们定义为——”  
“强奸犯罪嫌疑人。”Tony轻描淡写地说了出来，“哦，他妈的我居然说出来了。”  
“谁要我注意语言的？”  
“这事实在有点操蛋，还是别管我说脏话了。”  
Peter笑了出来，虽然有点勉强：“现在谁又像个孩子？”  
“我们还是去滑冰吧，让你做点指导老师的事情，就把我当成孩子好了。”Tony把Peter抱下桌子。  
“你知道我可以自己下来的。”  
“我知道，你可以自己跳到天上去。我只是想抱抱你，别想太多，我想我那该死的成年人的虚荣心会让我有出众的控制力。”  
“哦，其实我想你抛弃你的控制力。”  
“Peter，别这样。”  
“怎样？”  
“别玩火，你自己说的，你可以等。想要我不把你当孩子看待，请先遵守你的诺言。”  
“大人也不是时刻都能遵守诺言的。比如你说你要永久性收回战衣，最后还不是——”  
Tony拍了下Peter的脑袋：“我不去滑冰了。”  
“不不，你要去的！你邀请我的！”Peter拉着他跑出厨房。  
Peter尽快投入到教Tony在冰上挪动这件教学任务中，考虑到次日是周六，没人提起要早睡觉的事情。等到Tony本人第三次摔倒，终于无奈地请示“教练”：“不早了，下次继续？”  
Peter说好，于是他们一起返回Tony的豪宅，路上Peter突然说了一句：“我想我可以考虑去MIT了。”  
“你这一夜成长得可真够快啊，病毒变异吗你？”  
“我记得你是17岁毕业的。”  
“没错，成绩优异。”Tony翘起嘴角。  
“好，我17岁也会毕业的。”  
“牛皮别吹破了，MIT跟你中学参与的事情完全不是一个概念。”  
Peter抱着双手，怒视Tony：“我还没去呢，你好烦。”  
“很少有人敢这样说我，你知道的。”  
“你之前还对我非常不耐心，又很凶，哦我要说你的地方实在太多了，真怕一次性都数落完日后没的说了。”  
“青少年，你这样令我想起某一任家庭教师，废话超多的那一个，让我想想当初我是做了什么事情把他给气跑的，大概是把他的鞋子泡了一夜福尔马林兑伏特加。”  
Peter眨了眨眼睛：“我想你应该不会愿意跟我比恶作剧。”  
Tony也眨了眨眼睛：“小朋友，你不知道的事情多着呢，比如MIT著名的恶作剧精神①。”  
“那是什么？”  
“等你拿到入学资格再说。好了，我们到家了，Friday，给Peter带路，送他去客房。”  
Peter踏进大门后就磨磨蹭蹭：“我的客房在哪里？”  
“反正不在我卧室附近。”  
“哦。”  
“别想太多了，你说好的——”  
“是是是我说好的我可以等，你不用一个晚上重复几次吧！我又不是Finding Nemo里的那只鱼②。”Peter冲去了客房淋浴间，扔下Tony一个人在空荡的客厅里。Tony忽然觉得身边空气原有的温度降低了不少，像有什么人在抽拉气体，快乐的气体从他身边溜走。他回到之前自己睡的那个房间，坐到宽敞的躺椅上，让Friday打开窗，冷空气扑面而来，这样可以令他清醒。  
二十分钟后Friday通知他有人在卧室外走动，还能是谁，他打开门，Peter窜了进来：“我想在这里睡。”  
“你想的不只是在这里‘睡’吧。”  
Peter没有睡衣，Friday找了件Tony的T恤给他，松松垮垮地套在身上，下面是光着的两条腿。Tony叹气，很无奈地在自己房间先找了双拖鞋：“穿上穿上，光着脚到处跑，把自己当蜘蛛吗？”  
Peter霸占了Tony的躺椅：“我就睡这里。就想跟你在一起，一个房间里，其他什么都不做。”  
“你上床去。”Tony指了指自己的卧床，“趁我还没赶你走。”  
Peter欢天喜地跳上了床：“好的！”  
“老天，下次把睡裤穿上，在你17岁之前，不要煽风点火。”Tony把青少年塞进了被子里，“请做个遵守诺言的青少年，如果你半夜来骚扰我，我就把你扔进后院的露天泳池给你降火。”  
“……”  
“我不走，白天睡多了，我准备在这里处理点公司的事情，你睡吧。”  
Peter拍了拍身边的床：“你能带着笔记本在这里办公吗？”  
“别得寸进尺好吗？真想明天就把你扔到MIT宿舍楼里。”  
“我又不是个麻烦。”  
Tony凑上去吻了吻Peter的额头：“你是个麻烦，只是包了层巧克力糖霜。”

Peter睡过去了，一只手放在Tony身边，靠着他似乎能让他安心。  
Tony手里拿着平板电脑回复了几个邮件，然后盯着Peter熟睡的脸，似乎陷入了沉思。Friday轻声问他：“您的那只手机有收到陌生人发送的消息。”  
Tony让Friday调出短消息，看着sorry那个单词很想再来一瓶烈酒。“删掉，永久性。”  
“是。”  
24小时前他接了来自这个陌生号码的电话，同Steve Rogers进行了一番不算友好的对话。他们依旧两不相让，Tony唯一的让步是他不去追踪美国队长的行踪，他们有很多事情无法达成共识，这通电话显然也不能解决他们之间的问题。电话挂断之后Tony迫不及待开了一瓶威士忌，喝掉，再开一瓶，他不记得自己喝了多少。长久以来压抑在心里的事情从没跟人诉说过，空瓶子扔在地板上，Tony喃喃自语：“你不能这么随便打个电话来就指望我说没关系。”  
美国队长开门见山问他是不是同什么人谈过，Tony怪笑了一声：“哈，你想做我的监护人？担心我的心理问题？”  
“不，我只是希望你跟什么人聊聊，任何人都行，Potts小姐，Romanoff，还有……”  
“我不需要保姆或者心理医生，如果你需要，我可以花钱给你雇一个——希望他能治好你的心理愧疚感应器官。”  
“Tony，我不想跟你吵架！”  
“哦，谢谢，你是不是还想说不想把那个破盾插进我的方舟反应炉？”  
“如果你讲话的时候能稍微不这么混蛋一点，哪怕一点……”  
“行了，这谈话继续下去也不会有什么结果的。我已经在用尽最后的控制力不要去追踪这通电话的来源地，再见吧，或者是再也不见才是我最想说的。”  
后面的事情就是不断地饮酒。Tony喝到自己几乎神志不清，或者说他希望自己神志不清，这么荒唐的做法十之八九源于他内心深深抗拒刚刚致电自己的人的建议——找个人聊聊。他不想跟任何人谈论这件事，任何人。  
Tony甚至忘记了这是周五，因此他宿醉醒来的时候很惊讶。令他自己更惊讶的是随之而来发生的一连串事情——那孩子亲了他的眼睛，那孩子亲了他的嘴唇，他教他什么是真正的吻，他为他阐述他们不能做爱的理由。  
Peter睡得很好，嘴唇微微张开，梦里遇到什么好事情了吧。  
Tony回忆了自己四十五年的感情生涯，如果那是一个人形，简直可以用面目可憎来形容。  
和父亲糟糕的关系，差点被导师陷害死，Pepper倒是一直知道他想要什么，可她最终还是没踏出那一步，Steve本来是他的挚友，后来变成了在逃“战犯”，Rodney还没有结束理疗……  
身边这个熟睡的小家伙跟自己没有一星半点相似的地方。  
他像冰淇淋火锅旁边的七彩棉花糖，像游乐园里旋转木马上挂的串灯，像会跳舞的化学公式和物理原理，像外太空琢磨不定的流星。他甚至像他在实验室里处理掉一个难题后空气中弥散的那种快乐因子，像是跟小夜曲缠绵的丁香花的气息。  
Tony想起自己胡说八道过的一句名言：我有很多缺点，其中一个就是喜新厌旧。  
该死的。  
他到底为什么会喜欢Peter Parker？  
因为刚刚看着他想到的所有的东西，一切都那么新鲜、年轻、充满朝气。他太“新”了，尤其是对他来说。  
Peter看着他的时候，像是珍视全世界那样，被人信任和依赖的感觉他很少有过。年少时拥有过母亲，或许是他人生中为数不多关于“依赖”的痕迹。

“我想着你对我说过的话，对自己说加油啊。”  
Tony摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，这太令人头疼。

Peter醒过来的时候是周六早上，睁开眼睛后他有点迷糊，床的质感不同提醒他不是在自己的卧室里。身边有个人一把揽住他：“嘿，早上好。”  
Peter坐起来看他：“你晚上在哪里睡的？”  
“躺椅，刚想叫醒你。”  
Peter忽然觉得胸口一阵难过，闷得他捶了几下胸。  
“这是蜘蛛侠的特殊起床方式？”  
“不，我只是有点晕。”Peter皱着眉，“有点难过。”  
“在我床上起来的人自称有点难过，你好像是第一个。”  
Peter马上警觉起来：“你过去有过多少情……算了我不想知道。”  
“你在难过什么呢？没睡好？对我有意见？”  
“可能马上要被你扔进大学校园了，今后两年没什么机会在你床上睡觉。”  
“我拒绝对此发表评论！”Tony把衣服拿到了床尾，“穿好下楼吃早饭。我过去有过很多一夜情，稳定关系的也一大把，如果你现在觉得无法接受可以尽早通知我离你远点。”  
Peter把枕头砸到了Tony脑袋上：“没人警告过你胡说八道的时候很欠扁吗？”  
Tony拍掉枕头：“早饭，楼下。”  
Peter下楼后发现桌上有丰盛的内容：“哇哦，你做的？”  
“开什么玩笑，给我三个小时我才能做个蛋饼，很大几率还是糊的。”  
“哦，你的厨师团队。”  
“橙汁还是牛奶？你这个岁数应该多喝牛奶吧？还能再长高一点。”  
Peter咬牙切齿：“咖啡。”  
“昨天聊起你的年龄问题，这让我联想起协议的事情。某种层面上来说你不公开加入复仇者，未必不是件好事。”  
Peter显然没明白：“什么意思？”  
“未成年人，你签署Sokovia协议的话是没有任何意义的。除非我们拿到你法定监护人的协议授权，当然，你本人是不会同意让May来了解这些事情的。”  
Peter狼吞虎咽地吃着培根和蛋卷：“是，我不会让她知道这些的。”  
“那你就像你自己说的那样，先低调地做一段时间友好的邻居蜘蛛侠吧。如果国防部的人来找我，我想我会尽量拖延这件事的。”  
“这事是不是很麻烦？”Peter吃得太快有点呛着了。  
Tony把椅子拉到Peter身边，很体贴地拍了拍他后背：“慢点吃，你看我像是要跟你抢的样子吗？是的，是很麻烦，比你想跟我上床麻烦多了。”  
Peter露出了纠结的表情，脸颊绷得紧紧的：“那怎么办？”  
Tony伸手给他擦了下嘴角上的蛋渣：“我知道昨天喝多了这件事有损于成年人信誉，不过总有几件事你要相信我是能搞定的吧？钢铁侠也好，Tony Stark也好，对你来说不是代表着很多吗？”  
“哦，那是你没踏进我房门前的事情了，我认识你大半年好像很多事都发生了改变。比如我过去不知道你这个人的缺点有这么多——”  
“嘿！打住！”Tony趁着小朋友没反应过来，飞快亲了下他的脸，然后火速撤离事发现场，坐到了桌子的另一边。  
Peter面红耳赤，像是忘记了要说什么话，只能怒气冲冲瞪着Tony，始作俑者自得其乐端着咖啡杯看着青少年一脸敢怒不敢言。  
Tony那天一大早就开车送Peter回家了，在距离公寓楼还有段距离的时候把他放下。  
“这里可以吗？”  
“可以的。”Peter觉得Tony的车实在是太招摇了，除了明黄色的奥迪，就是火红的法拉利等等，最低调的黑色也是劳斯莱斯。他不得不让Tony尽量停在稍远的地方，避免让May和他都陷入邻居的好奇心中。  
“这个你拿给May看看吧，看她怎么说。”Tony把关于报考大学的资料和意向书都打印好了，一个文件夹交给Peter。  
“好的。”Peter拿好文件，并没有马上下车。  
Tony无奈极了，那孩子脸上都是期待的表情，他不可能视而不见，长叹一口气后四下张望觉得没有什么碍眼的路人，才在Peter脸上亲了一下。  
“可以说再见了吗？”  
Peter笑了起来：“再见，Tony，我会想你的。”  
“我们还没有真正意义上的‘bye’呢。”  
“是啊，我提前通知你我会想你的。”Peter笑着下了车。

Tony在几天后接到了May的电话，她感激他提供了这么好的机会给Peter，语气中仍旧保留了一些冷静的礼貌。Tony知道自己那次“解雇”Peter给May带来了巨大的伤害，尽管“解雇”这个借口是Peter编造的——不过事出有因，的确源于自己——还是诚恳地接受了May随后对他的冷漠待遇。  
Peter按照Tony和学校老师的建议开始准备申请MIT入学，某位优秀毕业生大方地直接写了份推荐信递交到学校去了，并且告诉Peter如果秋季他顺利入学，他会为本届新生做公开演讲。  
“我记得有一年开学还是毕业典礼，他们请过我，我答应了，却没去成。”  
“为什么？”  
“我去之前被人抓进了一个山洞，后来的事情好像大家都知道？”  
Peter马上明白他说的是他成为钢铁侠的起因，轻轻地拉着Tony的手，点点头：“我知道了。”  
“嘿，没有这件事的话我们就不会认识了，不要露出你那纠结的小表情。”  
“什么纠结？”  
“纠结到底要不要‘安慰’我。”Tony扯着Peter的手，甩来甩去，“我们的关系这么健康，健康到我会接受人的安慰，不得不说是个奇迹了。”  
Peter马上笑出了声：“你可以嫉妒你自己。”  
“是的，我很嫉妒了，尤其是想起我像你这么大的时候被我爸当做空气就非常嫉妒。”  
“嘿，别这样。”  
Tony Stark是真的有点嫉妒自己。  
15岁的Tony嫉妒现在45岁的Tony，因为他拥有正常的、温馨的、寻常人那样的“亲子”关系。  
“我大部分时间是在电视上看到他的，这是我们不会发生争执的沟通方式。”  
Peter凑到Tony身边，靠在他身上：“你需要一个拥抱。”  
“哦。”  
“我想我们现在到了可以拥抱的份上了。”  
Tony笑了：“是的，没错。”

Tony觉得自己坐在游乐场的旋转木马上，彩灯在吊顶上不断闪动着，五彩斑斓，流光四溢。Peter脸上的笑容像是变成了流动的音符，一个接一个在旋转木马周围飞舞。

Peter Parker最近一个月累到虚脱，他开始怀疑当时赌气答应Tony Stark开始申请MIT入学到底是不是个正确选择。学校功课无法减负，由于要做“好邻居蜘蛛侠”他已经接连退出两个社团，光是想想申请退出仅剩下的“十项全能”会被MJ和Ned给什么脸色就很可怕了。堆成山的资料要去读，还要准备考试和论文……Peter也不想放弃他的“好邻居”事业，跟May吃过晚饭后他会偷偷溜出去，在纽约的高楼间巡视，继续打击那些小偷小摸的罪犯。  
May和Tony都让他不要这样拼命，但是Peter并没有听进去多少。某个深夜Tony回到家，开了一个上午的董事会令他心情糟糕，下午到晚上都在复仇者联盟基地里跟另一群“同事”开更令他心情糟糕的会。Friday提醒他最爱的那家披萨店外送马上就要停止营业，Tony马上下了一单。  
外卖小哥到了之后他掏出一张100的钞票：“披萨按照……”  
“按照惯例放在这里就可以了，我知道您不喜欢从别人手里拿东西。”小哥经常跑Tony家这边，早就知道Stark先生的古怪习惯。  
Tony本想表扬小哥几句，因为察觉到别的事情只好又掏出一张100美元：“谢谢，晚安。”随后他关上门，静过十几秒后再打开，“可以从我的屋顶上下来了吧？”  
Peter——或者说是蜘蛛侠从天而降，一把摘掉头套，拿起门外的披萨：“好香啊！你怎么知道我在屋顶上？我特地让Karen跟Friday说不要通知你。”  
“哦哇，Friday？解释一下？”Tony把青少年拉进门后问道。  
“Karen有个很好的理由，她说您会喜欢这个惊喜。”  
Tony摇头：“下次我们要好好聊一下惊喜和惊吓的区别。”  
Peter已经坐在门厅里的沙发上打开披萨了，Tony一把捞起青少年：“别在这里吃，去楼下。”  
Peter瘫倒在沙发上：“我太累了，不想动，今晚阻止了两个黑帮的枪战。”  
Tony有点心疼了：“这里不是吃东西的地方，你需要洗个澡，好好睡一下。看你眼里的血丝，你最近有好好睡过吗？”  
Peter拍了拍沙发：“你坐过来让我靠一下。”  
“怎么跑过来了？阻止枪战后给我打个电话就可以了，这附近又没高楼，你怎么荡过来？”  
“你的外卖小哥开了辆车，我趴在车顶跟来的。”  
“我的外卖——等等，你怎么知道我叫了披萨，不会又是Friday跟你说了什么吧？”  
Peter笑个不停：“我只是想来看看你，这么累的一天，看看你总可以吧？”  
“嗨，kid，太累的话就休息一下，好吗？纽约是有警察局的，缺你一天他们不会面临世界末日。”  
Peter靠在Tony身上，大口吃着披萨：“真好吃。”  
“那当然，这是我最喜欢的披萨，纽约的瑰宝。”  
“你还很喜欢吃芝士汉堡，说真的你这么有钱为什么喜欢吃这些？”  
Tony拿了一片披萨吃起来：“哪条法律规定有钱人不能喜欢吃这些？啊，味道真棒。”  
Peter让脑袋滑下去，躺在Tony大腿上：“我好像有几天没见到你了。”  
“这个周五晚上来过夜？”Tony想在自己监控下这位未成年人或许能睡得早些。  
“好啊，不过先让我熬过接下来两天。”  
Tony点头，继续拿起一块披萨，刚咬了一口，就看到Peter起身咬上这块披萨，成年人不好意思跟孩子抢吃的，只能把披萨拱手送人。  
“盒子里还有。”  
“我知道，就是想吃你这块。”  
“孩子气。”  
“我本来就是孩子，而且耍赖的时候这招很好用。”  
Tony捏了捏Peter的鼻子：“吃东西的时候不要躺着，起来好吗？”  
Peter咽下嘴里最后的东西，伸手抱住Tony上半身，棕色的眼睛里盛满了另一种情绪，完全不是刚刚狼吞虎咽吃东西的样子，变成了拥有欲望的少年。他就这样试探性地用牙齿轻咬了下Tony的鼻梁，轻声说：“不要捏我的鼻子。”  
“捏了会怎么样？”  
“让我想吻你。”  
“哦。”Tony用很低的声音回应了。  
Peter吻上他的唇，甚至还用牙齿咬了上去，下意识地用了很大的力气，Tony怀疑第二天会被人看出来痕迹，不过他没有阻止他。他们紧紧抱在一起，加深这个吻。Tony不得不在心里感慨Peter是个优秀的学生，他细滑的舌头在自己口腔里肆无忌惮地游荡，舔得他怀疑自己的敏感带在口腔里，性冲动的火苗直接从头顶向下烧起，他们沉浸在这个吻里，无法自拔。  
说不清过了多久，Tony率先把Peter从自己身上拉开：“嗨，sweetheart，慢一点。”  
“我最近很想你。”  
“我知道，我也想你的。”  
“我们能再吻一会儿吗？”  
Tony摇头：“你躺在我大腿上，我想你应该知道我硬得像块石头了。”  
“你不会现在要赶我走吧？”  
Tony把人拎起来：“说对了，十分满分。”  
“天！我只是想跟你接吻。”  
Tony按住Peter的肩膀：“别骗自己了，你再跟我亲上五分钟，上帝都不知道你想要什么。”  
Peter气冲冲套好头套：“Karen，帮我规划一下回家的路线。”  
“路上小心。”  
“知道了！”Peter甩上了大门。  
Tony无奈地看着自己硬得不行的器官，决定先去冲个澡再说。二十分钟后他擦着身体走出浴室，Friday向他汇报：“Parker先生已经到家了。”  
“还挺快的。”  
“Karen为他进行了合理的路线安排。”  
“你跟Karen关系好像很不错。”  
“是的，我们对照看孩子可以交流心得。”  
Tony决定忽略“照看孩子”这句话，他把剩下的披萨拿进厨房，觉得可以微波炉热一下再吃一块，或者倒杯红酒早点休息。这个时候Friday忽然发出了警示：“Boss，Parker先生的心电图数据不太对。”  
“什么？”  
Friday调出了Peter的监控数据，那起起伏伏的线条让Tony心里一惊：“拨他的电话，快！”

Peter怒气冲冲回到家，蹑手蹑脚爬进自己的卧室。May早就睡下了，他悬挂在天花板上衣服都没有换，因为小腹下方实在是难受——刚刚的吻太火热，穿着的蜘蛛侠衣服又那么紧，一路回来毫无缓解的趋势，反而越来越让他心烦意乱。Peter想脱掉战衣，可又觉得穿着似乎更能刺激性欲，干脆躺到小床上，想着Tony刚刚是如何吻他的，吻得他几乎要高潮。

他们刚刚那样热烈地吻着对方，他的舌头在Tony的口腔里灵活地变换着力度和方向，他清楚地察觉到对方的心跳在加快，Tony的手托住他的头，手指插进他的发丝中，不断地按着，抚摸着。他不时咬一下Tony的嘴唇，用舌尖去扫他的唇角。Tony偶尔会停下来，亲他的脸颊、额头和眼睛，他习惯性闭上眼睛，感受对方的亲吻和爱抚。

少年隔着战衣不断抚摸自己硬着的器官，他想果然是穿着衣服更刺激，刚刚跟他在一起的男人的气息似乎还在身边，那是混合了Tony的香水加上体味的一种味道，让他觉得安心和迷醉。  
他想象Tony就在这里，会褪去他的衣服，把他抱起来，或许会让他光裸着坐在大腿上，用手覆上他的器官。  
“Tony……”Peter轻声地叫道，嗓音像是熏过烟草，有些含混不清，又像是稚嫩的少年撒娇的腔调，柔软地含着一点点沙哑。  
他如此需要他，他不是没有想过他来达到高潮，只是这个晚上格外想要他在身边，在这里，在这张小床上粗暴地干他。

为什么他不能在这里呢？他明明可以像钢铁侠那样飞过来，然后粗暴地对待他，像对待成年人那样，把他衣服脱掉，把他的双腿架到肩头，强势地冲进来，让他只能无助地叫。他可以咬Tony的脖子，在上面留下一个清晰的齿痕，让他第二天不得不穿上高领的衣服去遮挡。他们可以抱在一起缠绵和高潮，力道之大让这张床不断发出咯吱的声音。

身体越来越热，Peter正想脱掉衣服，忽然Karen说话了：“抱歉，收到Stark先生的来电，要接通吗？”  
Peter吓得立刻就清醒了：“不不不！不要接……”  
Karen：“Sorry，他好像很急。”  
Tony的声音传了过来：“Peter？Peter你在吗？”  
“我在……”  
“你遇到什么事情了吗？为什么心电图的数据忽然不正常了？”  
“我在家里。”  
Tony忽然想起了什么：“哦，哇，好吧，我好像打了个不合时宜的电话，哈哈！你没事吧？你是在床上吗？”  
“我是在床上。”Peter想撤掉头套了，但是那样就不能跟Tony说话，“没有事情的话，我挂了。”  
“哦不，等等，让我确定下，你刚刚不会是在自慰吧？”  
Peter几乎是咬牙切齿地回答：“你打扰了我还觉得很自得吗？”  
“没有，我只是担心我会把你吓坏了。”  
“我是吓坏了，我刚刚跳了起来，脑袋撞到了双层床的铁板！如果我有轻微脑震荡都是你的错！”  
“嘘，小声些，May睡了？”  
“是的。”  
“别这样，kid，你知道我为什么赶你走。”  
“是的，我知道，我只是有点挫败感。”  
“别这样。”Tony想自己真是个不会安慰人的家伙，翻来覆去只会说这一句。  
“我想你了。”  
“周五就见到我了。”  
“我等不及。”  
“嗨，小朋友，不要这样撒娇。至少，不要让我们之前的努力都白白付出好吗？你看世界就是这么不讲道理，你现在早点体会一下有利于日后的人生路。”  
Peter笑了出来：“扯歪理。”  
“嗯，我的歪理有很多，以后慢慢说给你。”  
“我要挂电话了。”  
“很抱歉我打扰了你的——”  
“晚安！”Peter直接挂断了电话。  
Tony哈哈大笑起来。

注释：  
①麻省理工恶作剧精神非常著名，有很多可爱的故事。  
②Peter指的是电影《海底总动员》中那条失忆的鱼。


	4. Your city

如果Tony Stark是地球上第二自恋的人，第一大概还没有出生。  
所以自从他知道Peter那次穿着蜘蛛衣自慰未果后，就不时地刺激下小朋友，比如说周四青天白日发个骚扰短消息。  
“你是想着我自慰的吗？”  
Peter刚刚上完体育课，打开自己储物柜拿出手机的时候还在跟Ned聊今晚要不要来自己家里一起温习功课，看到那条消息跳到屏幕上差点把手机甩出去。七手八脚地接住手机后，Ned问他：“哥们，你家里出事了吗？”  
“什、什么？没有，你为什么这么问我？”  
“因为你的脸色像是刚刚见了吸血鬼。”  
Peter想我没见吸血鬼，老不正经的讨厌鬼倒是有一个。“没事，我就是手滑了。你今晚要来吗？”  
“来的来的，正好化学作业要跟你讨论一下。”  
Peter看着好友的背影，火速给Tony回了条消息。  
“我的性幻想跟你没有关系，你想多了会触犯法律。”  
Tony的消息回得很快。“我十分肯定你昨天晚上是在想我，还有，想多想少都不会跟法律有什么关系。”  
“想多了总会实践的。”  
“别低估我的自制力。”  
“你先克制一下自恋数值好吗？如果有测量这个的表盘，我想指针已经坏了。还有，不要在我上学的时候发‘这种’短信来。”  
“青少年，你担心自己上学的时候无法克制自己吗？”  
Peter深呼吸，一、二、三，然后飞快敲了一条消息发出去。  
“我觉得现在我比你像个大人。”  
Tony没有再回复，因为Pepper给他约好了下周一的五个会议。他想是不是干脆坐飞机跑去加勒比海某个岛上待一个礼拜，不过也只是想想。

周五Peter带着塞满书包的作业、论文资料上了Happy的车，抵达Tony住所后直奔实验室，在沙发上铺开一摊东西准备看书。  
Tony几乎记不清自己这个岁数的时候是怎么温书的，看着Peter他真的有点头疼：“小朋友，我书房借给你用，别坐在沙发下面看书好吗？你怎么像是被后妈虐待的灰姑娘？”  
Peter咬了咬下唇，迸发出一阵大笑：“教母大人，你送我的蜘蛛战衣就是灰姑娘那身裙子？”  
Tony也笑了，他摇头：“这个比喻不好，我可不是什么仙女教母，”他伸手托了下Peter的下巴，“我可以当那个给你送水晶鞋的王子。”  
Peter笑得差点呛着。  
“不管你了。”  
“你别管我啊，你忙你的，我只是想跟你在一个房间里。我去书房自己看书，和我在家里有什么区别？”  
“May没有问你吗？在别人家过夜的事情。”  
“大概因为你最近表现很好，她对你还挺信任的。”  
“啊哈，谢谢家长的认可。”Tony坐回了实验台前，继续查看自己数据面板上的立体模型。  
三个小时很快过去，Peter站起来伸懒腰，去冰箱里拿红牛却发现了牛奶。“这不会是给我准备的吧？”  
“厨房里有三明治。”  
Peter想为了三明治他可以忍受牛奶，抄起一瓶喝掉了。等他去捧了一盘三明治来，嘴巴里咬着一个问Tony：“你要吗？”  
“你这嘴里叼着一个，手里捧着的样子，我想要也不敢啊？你够吃吗？”Tony伸手揉乱少年的卷发，“我不饿的，等下带你一起吃晚饭。”  
“吃什么？”  
“土耳其烤肉。”  
“好耶！”  
“我按照你的想法给你的战衣做了点调整，你要不要试试？”  
Peter干掉半盘三明治：“在这里试？趁着天没黑，不如我们出去转转。”  
Tony看着少年跃跃欲试的神情，不需要多想就猜出他想要做什么。“不会是想撺掇我穿上战衣跟你一起巡视纽约城吧？”  
“你可以认为这是个约会，怎么样？”  
“你的邀约就是一起上天守卫纽约人民？”  
“嗨，old man，你不觉得这超级浪漫吗？”  
Tony想我还是以后再跟你讲讲浪漫到底是怎么定义的吧，眼下考虑小朋友看书看得估计眼睛都疼了，还是带他出去吹风有利于身体健康，于是他同意了，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠一起在纽约城里，飞。  
这是Peter几个月来最高兴的一天了。  
纽约的秋天，风温柔的时候你会忘了它发脾气的样子。从天空中看公园里的落叶、孩子们的奔跑还有空气里偶尔飘来的咖啡香气，像个老电影，柔情又喧哗。落霞被冲淡，太阳的余晖像被什么划断了，断章的一个傍晚，不知道下一次什么时候会再相逢。  
可惜人生不如意十之八九，Peter高兴了没超过十五分钟，在某个居民区转弯时他听到了很细微的声音。  
“你去哪儿？”Tony发现他转了向。  
“有人开枪！”Peter来不及解释自己这种敏感的探知，身体已经先动了，急速地赶往事发地。  
一家意大利餐馆，一个平民枪杀了某帮派小首领，哭喊着说他强奸了自己的妹妹。整个经过发生得很快，没等他说几句话，已经被帮派人员围住，想把他射成个刺猬。没过多久他的妹妹也被人绑住送了过来，帮派二把手决定杀一儆百，在两兄妹身上浇了汽油。  
Peter晚到一步，他先打散了那群帮派成员，随后在餐馆里到处找灭火器，Tony赶到之后直接对着两兄妹喷了灭火喷雾。他们烧伤严重，不过姑娘扯着Peter的手臂不放开，嘴唇不断开合却没有声音，像是在说什么。  
Peter像是读懂了唇语一样，马上让Karen查找兄妹二人的家——他们家中也被人纵火。Peter想冲进火海里救人，Tony先一步飞了进去，姑娘有个孩子在家里，是个吓得瑟瑟发抖的小女孩，她得救了。  
Tony看着Peter把孩子带到救护车上，让她跟着自己的妈妈和舅舅走了。他们一起返回Tony的住处，Peter摘下头套，闷闷不乐地坐到了地上。  
“嗨，别这样不吭声。”  
“嗯？”Peter像是神思在天外魂游八方，完全不知道Tony在身边的样子。  
“你怎么知道她在说自己的孩子？”  
“我之前听到那几个帮派的人说的，西班牙语，看来我的功课还不错。”Peter怔怔地，过了好半天才继续说，“我想起之前看的二战纪录片里的一个小姑娘，她有点像你救下的那个，脸蛋圆圆的。那个小姑娘的父母死掉了，不是因为上战场牺牲，而是因为英国为了防备德军轰炸，夜晚断电，她父母结束夜班回家，被车撞死了，那天大雾。”  
“你这个岁数，不去看罗密欧与朱丽叶，看二战纪录片？”  
Peter扬起头看Tony：“你知道我很喜欢美国队长吧？”  
“我知道。”  
“因为他我才看的，我想知道那段时间到底发生了什么事情会改变那么多人。还有，因为你父亲……”  
Tony轻轻叹了口气，他卸掉钢铁侠的盔甲，坐到Peter身边，揽住他。  
“我提起你爸爸，你会不高兴吗？”  
“不会的。”  
“那我提起Steve Rogers呢？”  
“我想他也不是什么禁忌的话题。”  
“那个小姑娘，会陪妈妈一起渡过难关吧？”  
“我想会的，kid，因为你她们才得救的。”Tony拍了拍Peter的头。  
“我还记得最后一次见到我爸妈的那个晚上，好像这是我能记得的关于他们的唯一的事情。”  
“嗨，别想了。”  
Peter的思绪像是断了线的珠串，他开始说些前后毫无关联的事情，可似乎又能够很好地串在一起。  
“其实我不知道有爸妈是什么感觉，我有May和Ben啊，我应该知足的。但是后来Ben也走了，开始我恨，恨自己为什么会有这种能力，如果没有的话，可能Ben就不会死。每天早上醒来，我都在想今天一定要找到那个杀害Ben的凶手，然后看着他被我折磨。这就像个诅咒一样烙在我心上，后来有一天我看到May在哭，她悄悄地说‘Ben，我好担心Peter。’我想我心口上的那个诅咒消失了，我应该可以撑过去，为了May我必须撑过去，你知道吗？她也是这样想的，我很怕她为我伤心。我经常不顾自己救别人，会有一些小伤，虽然我被那只蜘蛛咬过，恢复得很快，偶尔还是会不小心被她看到伤处，那个时候我总是很惊慌，不知道要怎么解释，而她大部分时候都不来追问我，这更令我不安……Tony，你说我要怎么向她解释呢？我总有一天要面对她的吧，带着‘我是蜘蛛侠’这个事实去面对她……”  
“到那一天再说。”Tony搂住Peter，“现在，我在这里陪着你的。”  
Peter揪住Tony的T恤：“好。”他靠在Tony胸前，“你在这里啊。”  
“我在的。”  
Peter闭上眼睛，闻着Tony身上熟悉的味道，那让他从刚刚脱离现实的胡思乱想中回归，像是踩在云朵上的双脚终于落了地。  
“我不该跟你提起你爸还有……”  
“嗨，都跟你说了没关系的。而且，你也只是说了他们的事情，没有问我什么。你是个很好的孩子，我知道的。”Tony托着Peter的脸，“我知道你不会问我过界的问题，别担心了。”  
Peter的眼圈红了，他似乎也不想回忆自己刚刚都说了些什么，Tony在这里的，这就足够了。

Peter这个状况，出门吃晚饭不太现实。Tony思前想后决定放弃烤肉吃个外卖，在吃饭这件事上他跟Peter一样不挑剔。当晚他们围坐在壁炉边吃中餐，有个菜辣得Tony快要哭出来，这个时候Peter终于露出了跟年龄相仿的表情，他偷笑：“你不能吃辣的？”  
“你很能吃辣的？”  
“嗯，我喜欢吃辣的。”Peter给Tony倒了杯水，“喝下去，别喝红酒。”  
“小家伙你管的事情有点多。”  
Peter拿起一个塑料勺子，挖了一大勺辣菜直接塞进了Tony嘴里，吓得Tony跳起来找个垃圾桶吐了出来。  
“不准闹！”他坐回原来的位置。  
“欺负Tony Stark我有成就感。”  
“等你去MIT两年毕业无望，我等着看你哭。”  
“好像我怕MIT……”  
“怕不怕去了就知道了。”  
Peter似乎突然陷入沮丧，一屁股坐下：“我真的不想去那么远的地方。”  
“远？”  
“离这里远。”  
“你去过柏林的。”  
“我不需要在柏林找个长期宿舍。”  
Tony点点头：“你住宿的地方我已经安排好了。”  
“什么？！”  
“从你接了那堆报名表格开始，我就把能提前安排的都安排好了。”做事十分有章法的亿万富翁淡定自如，“难道你不习惯提前安排好出行事宜吗？”  
Peter闭上眼睛，在地板上跺脚，嘴里念念有词：“我不生气我不生气我不生气。”  
“嗨！”  
“老年人你总这么专制的话，容易吓跑全世界的人。”  
“说得好像我在乎他们怎么看我。”  
Peter愤愤不平，决定一个人把辣菜都吃掉。  
饭后Tony拿走了Peter的全部教辅类书本：“青少年早点睡觉。”  
Peter爬到Tony身边：“等我把这些垃圾收拾了。”  
“我有自动家务机器人来处理这些……”  
“哦，我只是想离你近点。”  
“别像只蜘蛛那样。”Tony看着小家伙爬到自己身边，随后把自己推倒在地板上，趴了上来。  
“但是我被咬过之后就是这样的。”  
“你好像可以预知一些危险的事情，这么敏锐？”  
Peter皱着眉：“最近似乎越来越明显了，我把这个叫做‘蜘蛛感应’。”  
“就因为被那只虫子咬过？”Tony双手抱住Peter的腰，笑着说。  
“大概是吧，不然我也咬你一口看看你会不会有这种感应？”说罢Peter还真的低头，在Tony的脖子侧面轻轻地用牙齿蹭了几下。  
“别真的咬下去，我下周一还要见董事会的老家伙。”  
“哦，我会轻点的。”Peter的牙尖碰到肉上，很轻微很轻微，随后他就歪在Tony的身上躺着，似乎什么都不想做了。  
壁炉里的火，跳跃和闪烁。  
Tony以为Peter睡着了，轻轻拍了拍他的头，结果少年把下巴尖磕在他胸口的反应堆上：“你这个东西挺好的。”  
“哪里好？”  
“我下巴磕上去你不会疼。”  
Tony捞起Peter哈哈大笑：“如果撬开你的脑袋，肯定可以发现很多稀奇古怪的东西。”  
“喂，你这么大的时候不会想一些这样的事吗？”  
“我这么大的时候已经在MIT了……”  
Peter堵住了耳朵：“拒绝听下去。”  
“好的，我十几岁的时候不是在被人泡，就是在泡人，风流故事一大把，你难道感兴趣？”  
Peter翻了个白眼。  
“不过，有件事倒是真的想要纠正你一下。”Tony想起之前Peter说的“把飞上天当约会”就忍俊不禁。  
“什么事？  
Tony Stark让Friday送来盔甲，钢铁侠抱住Peter Parker，让他抓紧自己。少年抓起外套随便套上，趴上了钢铁侠背后，跟着他一起从打开的窗户飞了出去。  
明月当空，天幕如墨，云和星似乎都消失得无影无踪。Tony怕他冷，没敢飞太高，停下来让他换个位置：“到我正面来。”  
Peter笑着从他后背挪到胸前：“掉下去会摔死的。”对蜘蛛侠来说这个动作太简单了。  
“我在这里，怎么会？”Tony知道他在开玩笑，顺着他说。  
“带我来看星星吗？今天晚上没星星。”  
“不，带你来看看这座城。”Tony打开面罩，抱着Peter，“看吧，你喜欢的地方。”  
Peter深吸一口气，单手环住Tony的脖子。  
他们脚下，纽约像流淌的灯光汇聚在一起组成的繁星之都，不由得让人怀疑是不是天上的星星都已经坠落凡间。灯火比天上的月亮还要明艳，更重要的是在这万千灯火里，笙歌人烟，如泣如诉。——这是Peter喜欢的城市，这是属于他的城市，这是他想保护的城市。  
“I've got you, dear.”  
“真漂亮，谢谢你。”Peter盯着夜幕中的城这样说。  
Tony轻声说：“这才叫约会，小朋友。”  
“嗯？”Peter猛地转头看Tony。  
他的old man吻了他，像是多年相识的情人的吻，他们在夜空中高悬，天上的月和地面的灯像是被盛情邀请来的客人一般，城市里发出的一切声音都像是交响乐那样辉煌宏大。  
盛世繁华的浪漫。

Tony带Peter回家后，把人放回客厅。“好的，青少年，去洗澡睡觉。”  
一会之后不出意外，Tony在自己的卧室里听到了Peter的敲门声，这次小朋友从善如流穿了全套睡衣和拖鞋，甚至还戴了Friday给他准备的睡帽，把自己打扮得像个粉色Hello Kitty，在门外瞪圆眼睛问自己：“我能进来吗？Stark先生。”  
“你半个身子都进门里了，还问我能不能进来？”  
Peter下一秒就蹿到了Tony的床上：“我前些日子把你设计的那个战衣辅助课程实践完了。”  
“哈，你还记得？是哪个小混蛋私自篡改了程序？”  
“这不重要，重要的是我完成了‘家庭作业’。”  
Tony坐到床边戳了他的鼻子：“好，恭喜你，青少年，可惜daddy没空督管这件事了，你自己看着办。”  
“你这个人有的时候真的很讨厌。”  
“不应该痛哭流涕感谢我把战衣还给你吗？怎么话锋转这么快？”  
“没有人跟你说过你那该死的自恋有的时候真的不利于人际关系发展吗？”  
Tony的眉心皱了起来：“讲清楚点。”  
“我记得有人第一次给我战衣的时候什么都没交待，就给了张字条，还说‘一点微小的改进’……这是微小的改进吗？后来没收又说这是价值几百万美元的战衣，微小的改变和几百万美元这跨度是不是太大了？好吧，其实我不该跟你计较这些，不过我真是个孩子，你就听几句孩子的话好了，反正你还给我战衣的时候还是给我随便写了个字条。这样不好，你应该好好跟人说话。我知道你对我已经非常有耐心了，对其他人可能连字条的耐心都没有，但是你能不能考虑一下稍微给自己加一点人性？不要这么反复无常、缺乏信任还有极端自我。”  
“我现在是真后悔把你放进来了……”Tony知道Peter其实没有夸张，最后那句总结其实他自己也这么说过。  
“Tony Stark！”  
“好的好的，我会的，不要再说下去了，哦天你才十五岁就这么多废话，难以想象我还要把你送进高等学府深造，鬼知道你毕业之后会变成什么样子……”  
“你现在后悔还来得及，不让我念——”  
“别做梦。”Tony轻轻给了Peter一拳。  
“天黑了，可以做梦。”  
“那你先睡觉。”  
“晚安吻。”Peter扯着Tony的衣领靠了过来。  
或许是刚刚在夜空的那个吻太过美好，或许是Peter洗澡后身上残留的沐浴液的味道太过清香，等到Tony从这个吻里结束自己关于柔软和神魂颠倒的幻想后，他发现自己已经快把小朋友的睡衣扒开了。  
“我得去冲个冷水澡。”  
Peter抱着他的脖子，又凑过来跟他舌吻，像是不顾一切了似的。他的脸色泛红，眼睛有点湿润，情欲像是条没踪影的蛇缠着他，让他收紧手臂，死死不松开身边的人。  
“嘿，kid，别过界了。”  
“我想要你。”  
“这不行。”  
“你也想要我。”  
“这更不行。”  
Peter亲他的下巴和脖子：“为什么？我不在乎。”  
Tony把人扯开：“以后每次你在这里过夜，我都要跟你就此事进行一番不愉快的对话吗？”  
Peter哼了一声终于放弃，Tony随手指了指天花板：“忘了告诉你，我这里有全程监控，每个房间都有，无死角。你自己说过的，17岁之后再说，那我配合。别想跟Friday撒娇让她关监控，别想跟Karen套近乎，你会跟AI聊天，我也会，而且我的理由比你好多了。哦对了，我去冲澡，这门你打不开。床头柜里有润滑液和纸巾，help yourself，sweetheart，我不会偷看你的。”  
Peter在床上摆了个大字，长叹气，再爬起来去开床头柜。等两个人都处理好下半身的小问题，Tony穿好睡衣问道：“要我陪床？”  
“要的。”  
“你会很规矩？”  
“会！”Peter故意喊得很大声。  
“好好，我要被你喊聋了。”Tony翻身上床，扯过一个枕头，跟Peter并排躺下，小家伙把手伸过来勾住他的。  
“牵好。”  
Tony有点哭笑不得：“好，好。”  
“晚安。”  
“晚安，kid，明天早上我给你……做个吐司抹花生酱。”Tony让Friday关掉了房间内的大灯，只开了盏床头灯，在这样的光线下他侧过头就看到Peter在笑。  
“你烧菜的水平，说不定跟May差不多。”  
“但是我贵在有自知之明。”Tony因为Peter在拉他的手，顺便捏了下少年的胳膊，“你刚刚洗澡的时候不会还刮毛了吧？”  
“什么？刮毛？”  
“这么滑。”Tony顺着Peter的胳膊用手指摩挲他的小臂。  
“这个啊，因为我本来就这样啊。”  
“你发育延缓吗？毛都不长？”  
“脱裤子给你看看是不是发育延缓？”  
Tony翻个身，开了床头灯，盯着Peter的胳膊笑：“还真的很光滑。”  
Peter伸展双臂，做出一个拥抱的动作：“没错，纯天然的，这是我的natural golden beauty①，懂吗？”  
Tony笑得像是一夜回归15岁那样，惊天动地。

Peter如Tony想的那样，拿到了MIT的入学通知。  
Tony欣喜地揉了揉他的头发：“Good boy，我就知道你可以的。”Stark豪宅里那个原本应该保持冷静的成年人在得知这个消息后抱着Peter转了几个圈，Peter没有得到预警信号就被抛上了半空，他本身对这种突发事件就有敏锐的预判，以至于上了半空后直接一个后滚翻到客厅里的高档水晶矮桌上，不知价值几何的东西瞬间变成了一地水晶碎片。  
Peter本来塞满了一脑袋的“秋天我就要扔进远方的大学里”的忧伤，落在地板上后手足无措起来：“Tony，我不是故意的……我真的不是故意的。”  
Tony让他别动：“小心踩到碎片，Friday，安排机器人过来打扫。”  
Peter拘束地站着，Tony冲他招招手：“跳出来吧，傻小子。”  
“这个是不是很贵？”  
“呃，这房子里没什么便宜货。”Tony努力回忆了一下，“如果我没记错，这个水晶桌是我爸买回来的，碎就碎了吧，我本来也不太喜欢。”  
“是Howard Stark买的？”  
“是的，我们连买家具的意见都很难统一，不得不说是个极大的遗憾。”Tony想起Steve之前寄给他的信，还特地提到这间房子。

哦，该死的，为什么要想起这件事？

“这间房子是你父母留下来的？”Peter盯着机器人吸附掉全部的碎片，围着它转。  
“是，我过去不太喜欢住在这里，它让我想起他们两个，想起我母亲我会很难过，想起我父亲我会……这很复杂。几年前我在LA的住所被毁了，这你应该知道？”Tony又伸手把Peter之前被自己揉乱的头发理顺。  
“是的，我知道……我过去，呃，会看你全部的新闻。”  
“哈哈，好，省去我很多麻烦，不然要跟你解释的太多了。”Tony耸耸肩，“那次我抽空回纽约，把这里重新装修了一遍，我亲自督管的，还不错吧？”  
“重新装修？”  
“是的，除了陈设，基本都变了样子。我只留下了我母亲的卧室和起居室没有动过，有的时候我很想她。”  
Peter原本蹲着摆弄机器人，抬头看Tony说：“要我抱抱你吗？”  
“这又不是丢了个玩具，kid，你抱抱我也没什么用啊。”  
“人一辈子不能总做有用的事情吧，”Peter走过来抱住Tony，“就当我是在撒娇好了，还有你改造这房子也没什么用的。”  
“不不不，”Tony拍了下Peter的后背，“这意义重大——在我入住的时候不用想起我爸。”  
Peter噗地笑出了声。“你最近好像经常在这里，我以为你会常驻基地的。”  
“基地里人太多，我没办法同时应付你和他们。”  
“应付我？”  
“款待。”Tony慎重地换了个词，“而且有Vision那个喜欢穿墙的家伙在。”  
“哦，old man，你怕我们亲热的时候被他撞见？”  
Tony用右手按在心脏的位置上：“相信我，我就是大脑当机也不会在基地跟你亲热。”  
Peter这天穿了套头毛衣，里面是件灰色衬衫，他直接脱掉毛衣，慢慢解开衬衫纽扣。“如果我在基地这样做呢？”  
Tony眼见着青少年的喉结、脖子、锁骨慢慢露出来，似乎能看到单薄的衬衫下面胸膛里跳动的心脏，幻变成鲜艳的红色，从他的眼睛里渗透出来，在空气中形成血红的雾气，盈照在Peter身上。少年青涩的肉体从领口开始呈现在他面前，那匀称紧致的肌肉线条，漂亮完美的胸肌和腹肌，像是夏日桃园里熟透的果实一样吸引他。

他心底里有一把单弦琴，古制的那种，样式简约，Peter每做一个动作，那根单弦都会拉紧一些。

Peter没有完全脱掉衬衫，他只是解开了扣子，衣服还半穿着，上半身在衣服里若隐若现。Tony直接上前去帮他把衣服穿好：“别闹。”这让他想起之前他们那么多次在一起训练，拳击台上Peter只穿着背心，汗水从他的额头滑落，到下巴，再到胸口，沿着胸腹中心向下，最后不知道去了哪里。Tony想替他擦拭去那些汗水，用自己的手轻轻按压他的胸腹，从腰部转弯再去后背，顺着他的脊柱继续，他可以肯定那里也会有同样的汗水，等着他去擦拭。   
“我问你，如果我在基地这样做呢？”  
Tony全身的血液都集中到了下半身：“我会恨自己选了这条1800美金的裤子，太他妈紧了。”

他更担心心里那把琴的琴弦。

Peter带着一点小得意哼了一声：“嗯，你吃这套的。”  
“不要再……”Tony的话没有说完，Peter直接把衬衫扯掉了，几枚刚刚系好的扣子崩落在地板上。  
“你看，你是想要我的。”Peter觉得口腔里的唾液都消失了，干燥令他几乎说不出话来。  
“把衣服穿好。”Tony向后退了几步，一屁股坐到了沙发上。

他想把那把琴收好，那把古朴大方的琴。那琴不适合现在，更适合在春日的温热阳光里带出去，到户外的浅草地上，光着脚踩上去有些扎却可以忍耐。悠扬的调子、和煦的风、温柔醉人的鲑鱼色多头蔷薇花加在一起混合画面，不远处有小孩子咯咯的笑声，不恼人的那种。那琴适合这个时候，多美好的感觉。

Peter靠近他，双手按着Tony的膝盖，直视他的眼睛：“看着我。”  
Tony抬头：“Kid，你不能这样……”天，他想放弃了。  
Peter吻了他的眼睛——或者说是眼睫毛，左右两边各一次。“我想安慰你啊，让我安慰你吧，你在这里很孤独吧？我不想让你感到孤独啊。”

那把琴的琴弦断了。

Peter吻了他的嘴，像之前做过的那样，用牙咬他的下唇，似乎想让他感觉到刺痛，注意力集中。Tony回吻了，他双手抱着少年的腰，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上，他们像是冲撞在一起的两只野兽，什么都顾不得了。Peter几乎要把Tony按在沙发靠背上，甚至按进去那样用力，他单手绕着Tony的脖子，不断地吻他的脸颊、额头、鼻子和嘴唇，那么疯狂地，完全不像一个15岁的孩子。  
打破这不应该发生的疾风暴雨的是Friday的声音。  
“Boss，很抱歉打扰您。Rhodes上校的车已经在门外了。”  
Tony慌乱地把Peter从自己身上扯下来：“去楼下实验室把自己收拾……不，你去楼上冲个澡吧，好吗？”  
Peter竭力去摸他的脸和脖子，缠绵悱恻像是他的满面春光：“能告诉上校你不在家吗？”  
“不能，我跟他约好的，我忘记了。他很久没来家里坐坐了，你知道的，自从他……”  
Peter跳起来，捡起自己的衣服，什么都没有说就跑开了。  
Tony松口气，靠在沙发上，强迫自己快速冷静下来。其实从Friday提示他Rodney快到了他头脑已经冷静了，只是胯下硬得有些胀痛，只能在客厅里走动几个来回稍微缓和一些。Rodney到了，嘲笑他动作慢得像个老头子。  
“老天，到底是我在进行恢复训练还是你受了伤？还以为你忘了我要来。”  
Tony的确忘记了，该死的他在五分钟前只想撕开那孩子的裤子，让他在沙发上趴好被自己上。  
“在实验室处理一个猜想，Parker先生在这里，他在帮我。”  
“哦，Peter啊，他最近怎么样？听Happy说他在准备读大学，所以很少去基地了。”  
“是的，他拿到奖学金了。”  
“是吗？MIT？”  
“是，我为他高兴。”  
“得了吧，你应该是为他感到骄傲。这孩子真聪明，有点像你不是吗？哦我知道你想说没什么人跟你一样，我甚至用了‘有点’来形容，这总没错？”  
Tony拍了好友的背，盯着他缓慢地走动：“走，我们去喝杯……汽水给孩子庆祝一下。”  
Rodney大笑不止。“也有你喝汽水的日子，我真喜欢这孩子。”  
Tony想大概就这样躲过去了，对好友伪装的感觉太糟糕了，而且一旦他和Peter开始偷偷摸摸做爱，那简直会是一场噩梦。

Peter觉得那天挑逗Tony的事情似乎有点触犯了底线，原因在于某个成年人之后整整三周没有见他。  
May因为他即将去高等学校深造高兴坏了，Stark企业也赠予他们优秀的“实习生”不菲的奖学金，May知道几年内她不用为Peter的学费和生活费发愁，第一次对Tony Stark有了点好感，认为这个有钱人突然出现，对Peter来说是件好事。  
Tony的确很忙，回到纽约后发现家里没有人，让他想起那孩子说的话。

“你很孤独吧？”

天，他太想他了。  
“Friday，看一下Parker先生的位置。”  
他的蜘蛛侠正巧在皇后区楼宇间荡来荡去，听到Karen说Stark先生来电想了一下才说“接通”，他内心深处总有个嗡嗡作响的声音，令人生厌却又无法消除。那声音所到之处，似乎可以掀起一片尘埃，尘埃渐渐变成霾，在他内心世界里无恶不作。  
Peter很快就到了Tony的家，他进入后摘掉头罩：“没有披萨，失望了没有？”  
Tony几乎无法正视Peter，上次Rodney来了中断了他们想要做的事情，三周后再见，只看了那张年轻的面孔一眼，他就知道自己仍旧无法控制自己。  
Peter在客厅里踱步，几个来回后清了清嗓子，他似乎没有穿着蜘蛛侠的衣服，而是一套不合适的西装，浑身不自在。  
“Tony，我必须要说上次的事情是我的责任，你先不要说我，我自己知道过界了。”Peter似乎是想了很久这段开场白，虽然说得不算太顺，仍旧是说出来了，“我答应过你要等到17岁之后再说，是我食言。这样很不好，我想你已经准备了很多教训我的话，不过我替你省掉这个麻烦吧——我承认错误，我不应该这样对你，对我自己，如果我想跟你之间有……正常的关系，我应该做到自己答应过的事情。”

Tony心里那把琴的琴弦重新接好了。

晚上Peter在这里过夜，Tony默许他跟自己睡在一张床上。少年在睡前凑过来抱着他，轻轻地说：“我去MIT后你有空的话能来看我吗？”  
Tony叹口气：“Kid，我有私人飞机的，你还记得吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“你每个周末都可以回纽约。”  
Peter腾地坐了起来，胳膊肘砸到了Tony的脸。  
“Jesus！”  
“哦，我的错，你没事吧？Tony？”Peter手忙脚乱查看Tony的眼睛，“痛吗？”  
“明天要带个黑眼圈开会了。”Tony摇头，把青少年拉下来躺平，“只要你想回来就回纽约啊，不影响学习的前提下。还有，我想蜘蛛侠如果在纽约消失个几年，也很奇怪吧？”  
“我可以回来？如果我没课？”  
“我让Happy专门调出一架飞机给你用，随时。还有你不能在学校里‘见义勇为’，如果你不想让小报记者察觉蜘蛛侠在两个城市间的关系，和你的关系，最好谨慎些。我建议你不要带‘那件衣服’去MIT，好吗？”  
“好的。”Peter凑近Tony吻了吻他的眼睛，“你的眼睛真好看，是我见过的最好看的。”  
“你这恭维人的方式是不是太质朴一点了？过去追求我的人里，你这个形容是最……简单的。”  
Peter像个泄了气的皮球：“我难道还要去念个文学专业，以便给你的眼睛作诗吗？”  
“说实话，有人写过。不过我想你还是专攻自己喜欢的专业吧。”Tony哈哈大笑。

夏天或许是过得最快的季节。  
Peter某天下午被Happy接上车去了基地，他上车的时候问Happy：“我以为Stark先生去了欧洲？”  
“哦，是的，有别的事情。”  
“什么事情？”  
Happy像是不耐烦地说：“我上午一直在开会，孩子，你让我清闲一会儿吧。”说完不再回答任何问题，Peter千方百计想要问出点什么都失败了，车内音响里放着Happy喜欢的老歌金曲，司机充耳不闻少年人的发问。  
Peter到了基地发现被Happy给“骗”到了——大家给他准备了个生日惊喜。Natasha Romanoff第一个走向他：“我们知道今天不是你生日，不过差几天也没关系对吗？Tony说正日子还是放孩子和家人朋友在一起吧，今天就算个预演？”  
Peter环视这里的几个人，脸上表情从惊喜到错愕再到迷惑变了几次，最后停留在一点滑稽的笑容上：“为了庆祝我的生日，你们桌子上都是酒精饮料？”  
Happy难以置信地看着Black Widow：“这又不是给孩子过21岁生日，你怎么想的？”  
Natasha耸耸肩：“这里只有他不满21岁，总不能大家都喝碳酸饮料吧？”  
Rhodes上校扔给Peter一瓶苏打水：“你喝这个。”  
Peter笑着说了谢谢：“上校你看起来好多了。”  
“啊，那不错，看起来我今天得开一瓶香槟。Happy，你老板的珍藏拿一瓶来？”  
Tony拦住了Happy：“你今天要看着上校，康复期禁止饮酒。”  
“哈，你这个专制分子又来这套。”  
“我这个专制分子只是听理疗师的话而已。”Tony走过来拍拍Peter的肩膀，“我记得你跟大家还没有正式见过面，不如就从现在开始？”  
“我认识他们。”  
“是的，在柏林穿着战衣，我不认为那是个正式的会面，虽然你说现在还不考虑加入我们，不过我想总归要打个招呼吧？至少让他们看看你是个多么讨人喜欢的孩子，这样以后再打架多少会顾忌一点。”  
Natasha正在吃薯片，听到这里打断了Tony：“以后再打架？你认真的？”  
“防患于未然。”  
红发特工笑得有些复杂：“我们只剩下这几个人了，你还不放心吗？”  
“哦，Romanoff特工，不，我放松极了。”  
Peter走近Tony，压低声音说：“我以为你在欧洲，要下周才回来。”  
“我告诉你我在欧洲。”  
“但是……”  
“你下周就准备去大学报到了，我不能那个时候才回到你身边。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“嗨，kid，别这样。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“别这么悲伤，你是个要去读大学的年轻人，我记得我当年打包行李去MIT的时候别提多开心了，一想放假回家前都不用看我爸的臭脸就高兴。”Tony轻轻捶了Peter一拳，“表现得开心点，大家都为了你来的。”  
“不管怎么说，你这样做我肯定会‘表现’得开心点。”Peter鼓着腮帮子，准备去桌子上在各种酒精饮料之间找点自己能吃的垃圾食品。  
Vision在Peter走远后轻轻落在Tony身边：“先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“我看到他看你的眼神了。”  
“什么？”Tony敏锐地察觉接下来的谈话大概不会太令人开心。  
“让我想起我自己。”  
Tony笑了：“这就有点令人意外了。”  
“让我想起我看Wanda的时候。”  
Tony拿起一只玻璃杯，想了很久又把杯子放下：“他16岁，我想你是打算提醒我这个？”  
Happy和Natasha负责了这次派对的布置。基地里找个空房间不难，Happy还特地从市中心请来一家专门做派对布置的公司来进行了装饰，房间里到处都是Peter高中学校的代表色蓝和黄，氢气球一团一团在天花板上飘，桌子上巨大的三层生日蛋糕满是蜘蛛侠战衣上的同款花纹，这屋子根本不像复仇者基地里的，一点都不像。  
Vision盯着天花板上的气球看了半天才说话：“我只是想Wanda了。”  
Tony给他倒了杯酒：“你比我需要这个。”  
Pepper因为开会来迟了，她拿着一个大盒子风风火火冲到Peter身边：“这是公司送你的礼物，祝贺你考上大学，Peter，我们都为你骄傲。”  
房间里的人都开始鼓掌，Tony忽然问：“公司送的？”  
Peter郑重地谢了Pepper：“太感谢你了。”  
“是台笔记本，我想你上大学需要这个。听Happy说有个人送了你一辆你根本不能开上大街的车，我觉得你应该是个追求实用的孩子吧。”她笑着。  
Tony仍旧在问：“为什么公司会送他笔记本？”  
“为了能够争取这个未来优秀的MIT毕业生回到纽约，成为公司的一员。”Pepper露出了职业性的微笑，走到Tony身边，看了看他端着的杯子，“居然不是波本威士忌，我觉得公司也该为了鼓励你送你一台笔记本。”  
Tony摇摇头，什么都没说，Pepper则是很感激的样子：“你最近好像不错。”  
“让你和Happy少操心是吗？”  
这次换Pepper摇了摇头没接话，她去帮着Natasha一起点蜡烛，大家围到蛋糕前，起哄要Peter吹蜡烛许愿。  
这里很久没有这么多的笑声了，Tony想，或许招揽个孩子来不是坏事。大家会照顾他的，就像自己一样。


	5. Nightmare

晚上Peter给May打了电话，保证自己明天会早点回去，跟她一起采购些简单的生活用品带到学校去。  
Tony跟Peter一起坐在后座上，等到Peter挂电话才说：“又不回家？”  
Peter顾忌着Happy，支支吾吾半天，双手快在牛仔裤膝盖部位抠出两个洞了，Tony笑了几声，问起他别的事情。  
Happy什么都没说，像个尽职尽责的司机那样。Peter和Tony抵达纽约豪宅后，他向Happy道晚安，看着车子扬尘而去，迫不及待抱着Tony要了个吻。  
“Easy，kid，easy.”  
“我只是想你了。”  
“好的，你有一个晚上跟我说这句话，让我们先进到房子里好吗？”Tony拉着他的手去了厨房，“喝点果汁还是牛奶？”  
Peter打了个饱嗝：“水就可以了。”  
“放点冰块？”  
“嗯。”  
“冰箱里有冰淇淋。”  
“那来一点。”  
Peter在厨房的地板上拆开了Pepper送他的笔记本盒子：“哇，这是Stark工业的，我还以为会是比较常见的牌子。”  
“Pepper在送人礼物方面，比我有眼光。”他想起过去那条漂亮的长裙，还有那个写着“Proof that Tony Stark has a heart”的反应堆。  
Peter接过冰淇淋，先用勺子挖了一点递给Tony：“你很想她吗？”  
Tony吃下一口香草冰淇淋，让冰冷的甜食滑过食道：“如果我说是的话，你要把我怎么样？打个蝴蝶结包得好看点送给Pepper？”  
Peter哼了一声：“我可以把你的冰淇淋存货都吃光，然后暴打你一顿。”  
Tony弄乱他的头发：“好，不要把我打得太惨。你这家伙知道自己的极限在哪里吧？出手的极限、速度、还有你现在那越来越明显的‘蜘蛛感应’。”  
“说实话我不知道，不过Karen会记录我的一切，这你应该知道，你的那个该死的‘婴儿监控’。”  
“是，我知道，我有时会看看你的数据。我觉得你可能自己都不太清楚自己的极限在哪里，算了，不谈这么严肃的话题，如果你想开发自己的身体，随时跟我说。”  
“我不能在基地出现得太频繁吧？”  
“目前来说官方还不会太把你当回事，因为你一直在低调地帮助纽约市民，别惹上什么大乱子，我想你很安全。来基地的有潜力的年轻人不少，我想Steve Rogers足够官方头疼了，没人关心你。”  
“啊，真是个好消息。”Peter点头。  
他们晚上睡得很早，Peter遵守诺言，只是亲了下Tony的鼻子就躺平准备睡了。Tony则是端着平板电脑继续回几封公务邮件，几分钟后听到Peter平稳的呼吸笑着给他盖了个薄毯。  
或许是因为Tony在身边就比较容易入睡，Peter睡着后迅速进入了梦乡。刚刚庆生见到的一切花里胡哨的颜色慢慢在梦里集体出现，手拉着手一个接一个，蓝色和黄色的气球、红蓝相间的蜘蛛战衣花纹蛋糕、天花板上的蜘蛛光圈、斑斓的彩带、Natasha喷在他脸上的绿色泡沫……忽然大家都消失了，变成了May、Ned、MJ、Flash，还有其他同学，他们都在击掌相庆，在地板上欢快地跳舞，像是homecoming那天似的。May看着他穿着Ben的西装，凑过来吻他，祝贺他考上了大学，比所有人都更早就踏进了高等学府大门。但是homecoming那天还有Liz，于是Liz也出现了，穿着那条鲜艳的桃红色小礼服裙，Liz凑过来吻他，忽然Liz的爸爸出现了，梦里的七彩颜色都消失了，变成了一片漆黑，漆黑中升起了火光，他赢了，他打倒了秃鹰，把他捆了起来。  
Peter觉得累极了，他知道自己在做梦，这个梦让他精疲力尽，那种虚假的兴奋散去后只有疲惫，眼前的色彩都消失了，只留下他一个人在漆黑的空间里躺着，大口地喘气，像是在虚无中。  
Peter觉得很奇怪，为什么刚刚没有看到Tony，Tony Stark才是他想在梦里见到的人。他过去有那么多关于Tony的梦，粉红色的香艳的梦境、灰色的苦涩的梦境……  
Peter把自己缩成了一团，想象自己可以发出光芒打破这黑暗的空间。他这么想着，而他的胸口真的渐渐升起一个光球，温暖的光照亮了这个空间，不过范围不大，他托起那个光球盲目地走着，不知道自己要去向何处。直到他看见一片黯淡的蓝色光芒，像是Tony的反应堆发出来的那种，有点像蓝色的火焰，明知它是温暖的，那颜色却是冰冷的。Peter围着蓝色的光走了几圈，他想这应该是Tony的梦，所以才会是这样的颜色。  
他抱着自己的光，走进了Tony的梦里。  
那里一片狼藉，像被轰炸过的城市遗迹，街头巷尾没有一个人，目所能及到处是断壁残垣、灰色的烟雾还有破旧的盔甲。Peter光着脚，在这样的城市里走着，到处找Tony的踪影，他找不到。  
他叫他的名字，Tony，Tony，Tony，一遍又一遍。  
Peter升起自己的光球，他想照亮这个地方，穿破灰色的烟雾，他的光球越升越高，渐渐消失在高空的浓雾中。然后Peter看到了远处街头的尸体，一具又一具，他们堆积在一起，像个小山那样，最上面是钢铁侠的头盔。  
Peter跑过去，拼了命地跑，却怎么都无法抵达那堆尸山下方。刚刚在他梦里出现过的那么多的颜色瞬间都飞了回来，它们互相冲撞着变成爆炸物，在他身边脚下落下，它们跟灰色的烟雾结合到一起，不，它们本身就是灰色的。  
他找不到他，在这浓雾里，在这战后的凄凉的地方。  
Peter叫了出来，他叫他的名字，Tony你在哪里啊。

Where are you！Tony！

Tony察觉到身边的小家伙是做了噩梦，他轻轻摇晃Peter：“嗨，kid，醒醒，我在这儿呢。”  
Peter脸上挂着泪醒过来，死死地抱住了Tony：“天啊，你在这儿呢，我找不到你。”  
“我在这里，做噩梦了？”  
Peter哽咽着说：“我好像是，梦到了你的梦。”  
Tony用手一遍一遍抚过他的后背：“慢点说，什么？”  
“我梦到自己在你的梦里，哦老天，我以为你……”  
“你以为我死了？”  
“别说这个！我只是被自己吓到了。”Peter掐着Tony的胳膊，“别说这个，我没办法想这件事，你已经叫醒我了。哦，天啊，你在这儿。”  
“是的，我在这儿。”  
“我想我最近太累了。”  
“是的，小朋友。没事了，好吗？我好好的，别担心了。”  
Peter伸手去摸了摸Tony的脸：“我刚刚以为我真的找不到你了。”  
Tony把Peter圈进怀里，用力吻了吻他的额头：“你怎么会做这种梦？”  
“我担心你。”  
“Oh Gosh，你这个年纪的孩子不应该这样，你应该为了得到一台新笔记本高兴三天。”  
Peter环住Tony，揪着他的衬衫不松手：“你经历过太多事情了，以后还会经历更多，我没办法不担心你。天知道我去大学后会发生什么，你又总是什么都不说，你有那么多事情，没有一件是轻松的。我没办法不担心，我没办法在你身边故作轻松，以为我们之间什么事情都不会发生。”  
Tony长长地叹气，他不知道怎么回答，他真的不知道。  
“你看，我只是想把你从那个不好的梦里带出来，我想找到你。下次让我找到你好吗？”Peter喃喃地说着，声音很轻很低，带着一丝疲倦。  
“好的，下次我会让你找到我的，我等着你把我从噩梦里带出去。”  
Peter仍旧很用力抱着Tony，他在他怀里点了头，像是终于平静了。

Peter的16岁生日，是跟May和同龄好友一起度过的——就像Tony告诉其他复仇者的那样，是个轻松、快乐的生日，没有与年长的情人的纠葛，没有拯救纽约的压力，可Peter觉得还是少了点什么。等到他们离开那家泰国菜餐厅，他和May回到家里互道晚安，一个人躺在床上，终于觉得没有Tony Stark在，的确是不完满的生日。  
躺了没几分钟，电话嗡嗡作响，Peter拿起来一看，是Tony的视频电话。Peter接了起来，看到钢铁侠的头盔。  
“嗨，dude，你在哪里？”  
Tony移动了下手机，给Peter看了下四周的环境：“认得出是哪里吗？天黑了不太好分辨。”  
“啊？这不是上次你‘教训’我的那栋楼楼顶？”  
“是的，没错。”  
“你怎么跑那儿去了？”Peter好奇死了，“你不是说今天一天都在LA开会吗？我还怕打扰你都没怎么发消息。大半夜跑到那个楼顶吹风？还是有事情要赶回来处理？对了，你LA的房子是不是还没修呢……”  
Tony掀开面具：“停停停！Jesus，我不打断你，你是不是能一个人讲三十分钟？”  
“说真的三十分钟你是低估我。”  
“……”  
“我没开玩笑。”  
Tony想用脑袋撞一下身边的水泥墙。“我想了很久，不知道你16岁生日该送你什么。”  
“我没什么特别想要的，如果你真的问我，我想还是17岁再说吧。”Peter笑了笑，他下意识控制自己不要说得那么露骨，可说出17那个数字就后悔了。  
Tony像是忽略了他这句话：“这个地方好像还挺有纪念意义的，我还记得有个傻瓜在这里脱光了衣服……”  
“喂！是谁让我脱光的！”Peter想起那次的事情就脸颊滚烫，烧了起来。  
“是是，是我不好，我不是跟你自我分析了吗？那时候我自己烂摊子一大堆，没有处理好自己的事情就来‘处理’你，当然不好了。”  
“哼。”Peter把手机架到床头柜上，抱着双肘。  
“别生气了，看看我。”  
“你不要每次一言不合就想用眼睛盯着我看。”Peter的眉头高耸，皱得像堆了远山的阴霾。  
“我盯着你看怎么了？”  
“看久了我就不生气了！”  
Tony哭笑不得：“长得太好看大概也是我的缺点之一？你是这意思？”  
“我挂了，拜拜。”  
“喂！”Tony笑着从盔甲里走出来，让MK47替他举着手机，“嗨，Friday，把我拍好看点。”  
“你在做什么？”Peter看着镜头切了几下，最后落在Tony身上，等到他看清楚钢铁侠全身，突然就想大笑起来，可May还在家里，Peter迅猛地伸手捂住了自己的嘴，憋着笑得浑身都在抖。  
因为Tony Stark穿着上次他在这个楼顶扔给他的那套睡衣——“I survived my trip to NYC”的T恤以及Hello Kitty的睡裤，手里拿着一串氢气球，气球有两种，蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠的卡通图印在上面，还挺可爱的，只是这可爱让Tony显得更滑稽。气球一只接着一只冒出来，在镜头前遮挡住Tony，然后徐徐升起来，Tony右手扯着它们，像是在捉摸如何能够跟氢气球和平相处。  
“笑够了没？”Tony倒是一点都不尴尬，落落大方地问他。  
“你怎么想的啊？哎呀，憋死我了，我不能大声笑，下次你要这么穿，提前说一下好吗？我一定找个没人的地方尽情笑一会儿。”  
Tony穿着那件冒傻气的衣服，盯着Peter看：“还生气吗？”  
“不了，哈哈哈哈。你去哪个儿童乐园买的气球？”  
“路边一哥们卖的，不过我是让Happy下车去买回来的，我可丢不起这个人。”  
“天啊，Happy又要恨我了，你怎么总是让他做这种事情？”  
Tony手一松，气球飞上了天，他轻声说了句：“生日快乐，sweetheart，真想让你一夜长大。”  
Peter不笑了，他觉得自己能够隔着电话屏幕在Tony的眼里看到纽约城璀璨的灯光、飞到漆黑夜幕里的气球的倒影、还有绚烂的烟火——那是他从未见过的火焰花束，它们组合成不同的图案、绽开、收紧、落下……它们在黑幕上划出无数无法描述的美丽图案，像是自由的画家想到什么就画什么，那样的快乐和奔放。它们像这座城，它们像Tony Stark过去洒脱张扬的样子，没有套上那个铁匣子之前他不羁放纵的灵魂。  
Peter深呼吸，手指摸上手机屏幕，想触摸一下屏幕另一侧那个人的眼睛。他感觉自己似乎伸手就能够触摸到那个人过去的样子，少了几条皱纹，少了整个世界的重负，少了那么多人对他的责难和质疑。等到他碰到了屏幕，天上烟花散尽，留下的那个Tony仍旧是那个身穿盔甲的、眼睛里有冲撞的破碎的星球和残存的灰暗战场的人。有一朵烟花没有散，它流光溢彩、熠熠生辉，落到了Tony的眼睛里，跟着飞进去的还有那只在Peter梦里的蝴蝶，他想托着它经历一切的。  
Tony觉得自己看到少年红了眼圈：“嗨，嗨，你怎么了？我认真想对谁好的时候还没遇到过这种反应呢。”  
“我没事，我就是……”  
“昨天你没做噩梦吧？睡得好吗最近？要去大学了很兴奋睡不着？”  
“没有，Tony，我睡得挺好的。我就是想，如果我们什么时候能好好聊聊就好了，你有太多事情都在这里，”Peter拍了拍胸口，“你看你脸上有道伤痕，你不像我恢复得这么快，你不告诉我你去了哪里……好的，我不多问，但是你不能总这样对我。”  
“等你可以签署协议，等你成为能够为自己负责的——”  
“你不是法律！你是个活生生的人！你必须要跟我说一些事情，哪怕这些事情是不好的、糟糕的、令我不知所措的……你知道有件事我没跟你说过，几年前Stark Expo出过事情你还记得吧？那次你救了个小男孩，他戴着钢铁侠的面具和手部的……他以为戴上了那个就跟你一样，他跟Ben和May走散了……”  
“那孩子是你？”  
“是的，是我。”  
“Oh Christ，Peter，我……”  
“你看我说过的，如果我跟你这件事有什么错误，大概就是你不应该在那个时候救我，然后又在一年多之前走进我家门。你现在可以后悔了，我还没到17岁就打算管到你头上了，我话超多的，多起来会让你头疼……”Peter说着说着忽然笑了起来，眼睛眯了下，不确定地问他，“你会后悔吗？”  
Tony吻了吻屏幕：“不，你这么聪明，又这么善良。天，我真的不知道那个孩子是你，真的是你吗？为什么你不早点告诉我？我能找到你真是太幸运了，是的，我不会后悔，你看我们都足够好，尤其是我。不过我想很少有人有耐心愿意把这个千疮百孔的人给拼起来，或许我比你拼的那个死星模型的碎片还多？那个有多少块？4000吗？”  
Peter笑着回答：“差不多吧，你和乐高。”  
“哦，说了半天，结论是我是个乐高，我以为钢铁侠身价会高一些的。”Tony松口气，“让你高兴的时间长一点可真不容易，我的小朋友。”  
“谢谢你，Tony，谢谢你。我刚刚有点……凶。”  
Tony摆了摆手：“算了吧，Spider-Man，你如果不克制自己的话，拆了我这套盔甲应该很轻松。不过我们先约法三章，以后上床你不要用全力好吗？”  
“我连具体怎么做都不知道，怎么用全力？”  
“看来我要给你送一点‘教材’和‘教具’了，好吧，我要记在我的行程上。”  
Peter捂着嘴笑了起来，恢复了一个青少年过生日的那种轻松，他不断在心里说着谢谢。

谢谢你给我一个这么特别的生日。

Peter坚持不要May送自己去机场，他从家里拖着行李箱下楼，在公寓门口跟May道别，成功让她把眼泪都收拢在眼眶里。他上了Happy的车，车子直奔复仇者训练基地，Happy停好车：“去吧。”  
“去哪里？我以为你要来这里接Tony的。”  
“去开你那辆红色的奥迪，老板说车子买了就是要让孩子开出去炫耀的，而且你也拿到驾照了。”  
Peter探身到前排去，用力拍了下Happy：“谢谢你！”  
Tony已经坐到了副驾驶座位上：“嗨，Parker先生，准备好带我出去兜风了吗？”  
Peter系好安全带，双手放在方向盘上：“第一次带男朋友兜风，有点紧张，你不要笑我。”  
Tony扶了扶墨镜镜框：“这没问题，你只要尽量甩开Happy就可以了。”  
Happy人生里第N次开着劳斯莱斯狂追一辆奥迪，一路尘土飞扬，他气喘吁吁地紧跟着到了目的地。  
Tony笑着从车上下来，拍了拍Happy的后背：“我没想到你还跟上来了。”  
“这小子的车技是我教的啊，怎么开上路了跟你一个风格？！”  
Peter去车里把行李箱取了出来，对Happy说：“我自己拿上飞机就可以了。”  
Tony看着他，像是想单独说些什么，又打消了念头：“该说的都说了。”  
Peter放下箱子，走到他身前直接抱住了他：“保重。”  
“这架飞机是给你用的，我记得有人昨天晚上看过课表，说周四就没课要回来看书。”  
“是的，”Peter笑了，“我会照顾好自己的，old man，不用你担心。”  
“快滚吧，混小子。”  
Peter拎着箱子上了飞机，阶梯上走了一半忽然转身，机场风很大，风吹起他额前的卷发，像是有气流不断打转，少年伸手去拨弄了一下，却弄得更乱了。尽管离得有点距离，Tony却觉得自己能够清楚地看清那双棕色眼睛里流露出的神情。  
“Tony，这是你最后一次对我做这么专制的事情，你不问我的想法就给MIT写了信，你给May发了资料，推荐我去读书——这不是你每天都会找个聪明孩子做的事情，我都知道，我很感激，但是你不能否认这仍旧是不顾我的想法的专制的决定。你说我们感情上是平等的，OK，没问题，请拿出实际行动来，你不能嘴上说一套，转头就不闻不问一个人跑去什么地方拯救世界把我扔在一边。MIT对你不一样，这我知道，我也知道这比我随便读个纽约大学的想法要好得多，所以我去了。有事情请通知我，我用了‘请’字，希望你不要忘记。这是你最后一次这样对我，否则我就用全力扯破你最新的一套盔甲，反正我还是个孩子，对吧？”  
风吹乱Peter的头发，他说完后拿出一副墨镜，看起来有点像Tony的，镜片颜色是奇怪的紫色。他戴好墨镜，冲Happy招了招手：“谢谢你，Happy，我到了学校会告诉你们的。”  
Tony看着起飞的飞机摇了摇头，无奈地笑：“为什么孩子要长大呢？”  
Happy走到他身边：“为了提醒我们老了？”  
“你没有什么想问我的吗？”  
Happy局促地问了别的问题：“你想坐哪辆车回去？”  
“坐你开的。”  
Tony上车后过了很久才说话：“我没做过界的事情，对那孩子。”  
“老板，你没必要跟我说这个。”  
“不，让我试试。这事太奇怪了，就算到了明年他的年纪已经不存在法律问题，我还是要面对如何跟大家解释这个奇怪的困境。其实我不在乎这个世界上绝大多数人的想法，不过有几个人我希望他们能理解。”  
“Tony，我觉得如何跟那孩子的婶婶解释才是最关键的。除了她，你可以不在乎其他任何人的想法，包括我。”  
Tony拍了拍Happy的肩：“谢谢，我知道了。”

Peter在MIT听了两堂课，就确认之前Tony提醒他的“MIT可不是你想的那样轻松”绝无半个字掺了水分。年轻人想起自己曾经大言不惭吹过要跟某位高材生一样两年毕业，悔青了肠子——整个大学期间Peter Parker没在学校出门行侠仗义是因为真的没空，不是为了装深沉。  
入学一周后某位高材生来为新生做开学演讲，上了台后非常欢快地感谢校长让他挑了一个合适的时间。  
“前两年我来过，不过是为九月基金的事情。这次专门跟新生来聊天，让我先听听你们的问题，我知道你们有很多问题想问我。”Tony甚至坐到了台子边缘，挥手让大家提问。  
Peter坐在台下，他很久不曾在众人之中这样看Tony了。看他喜欢的男人光鲜亮丽站在千百人之上，脸上挂着像是练习过的标准的亿万富翁的微笑，眼神扫过来，就那么一瞬，Peter几乎怀疑他看到了自己，他在座位上缩了一下，尽量放低，努力听其他人的提问。Tony在聚光灯下总是会带了七分自得三分淘气的表情，放在别人身上或许会很不相衬，于他却是与生俱来的气质一般。他随手一指，Peter身边的一个女生被幸运地选中，站了起来接过工作人员递上来的话筒向Stark先生提问。那女生被点到的时候，Peter甚至有点惊吓地又向后挪了挪。他知道Tony没有看他，却总有错觉，自己年长的情人是故意的。  
他在台下的黑暗中，静静听完了整场演讲，演讲结束后他溜到后台，找到一辆亮橙色的最新款跑车，拿出Tony给他的Stark工业智能电话请Karen联系Friday为他开车门，在没有人留意的情况下上了副驾驶席。  
等到车子的主人离开会场，上了车，戴好墨镜对他说：“Parker先生，为什么不向我提问呢？”  
Peter摘下卫衣的兜帽，露出他的卷发：“问你今天是不是特地穿了这套漂亮的西装来勾引我吗？”  
Tony笑着系好安全带：“这可是Tom Ford，你这么说也没错，穿它就是为了勾搭小情人的，看来效果不错，不如下次给你也买一套？”  
Peter鼓着嘴：“谢了，我可不想被什么漂亮的学姐看上，还是算了吧。”想了想又补了一句，声音低得快要钻进车底盘去，“我又不是你。”  
“我怎么记得有人说过‘I just want to be like you’？”  
“喂！”  
“如果要比我更好，你不仅要勾搭学姐，还有学长和学弟……”  
Peter重重地敲了一下Tony的右手：“开车！”  
“啊呜，”Tony蹙眉，“好痛啊，小朋友。”  
“你自找的。”  
Tony揉了揉右手，又顺便捏了捏左手手腕。Peter眼睛尖：“我好像不是第一次看见你下意识摸左手了，你的旧伤……”  
Tony启动车子：“Friday，规划一下最近的五星级酒店路线。”  
“不想说？”  
“我没事。”  
“鬼才知道你真的没事还是假的没事。”  
Tony目视前方：“你都喊我old man了，我又不像某人被辐射的蜘蛛咬过，重伤三天内痊愈，恢复慢点情有可原对吧？”  
Peter沉默了一会儿，聊起了学校里的课题，Tony笑了笑，不知道算不算把这个话题混过去了。  
在Peter的印象里，柏林那家酒店已经大到无法想象，Tony这次干脆开了个总统套房，进入的时候他不由自主地“哇”了一声。  
“这也太大了吧？”  
Tony略带遗憾地笑了笑：“带你来这里只为了吃个饭睡个觉好像有点浪费。”  
“浪费？”  
Tony把人拎到豪华按摩浴缸前：“你愿意可以在里面一边游泳一边写作业。”  
Peter咯咯笑了起来：“也不是不可以，我书包带来了。”  
Tony揉了揉卷毛的脑袋，用力吻了吻他头顶：“先吃饭，饿了吧？我可讲了够久的。”  
“提词机没坏真不错。”Peter去拿起点餐的册子翻看，一屁股坐到客厅的沙发上，然后喊Tony，“这里怎么还有香槟和草莓？”  
Tony下意识先骂了个脏字。“我过去的习惯，这家店的经理还记得？”  
“你带过别人来这里？”Peter眯了眯眼睛，“算了，我不想知道。”  
Tony拿起一颗草莓塞进了Peter嘴里：“很甜吧？”  
Peter努力把草莓想象成Tony的脑袋，囫囵吞下腹后薄唇上下一抿，嘴唇拉长成了一道鲜艳的红色缝隙似的，不知道是原本嘴唇的颜色还是被草莓的汁水染上的。“是Pepper小姐吗？”  
“No，猜错了，她对草莓过敏。”Tony按了下Peter的脑袋，“不是说不想知道吗？”  
“我觉得是她的话，我心里会舒服一点。”Peter抱起那一小篮草莓，愤恨地吃了起来。  
Tony盯着那张薄唇和草莓交织的场面，认为自己最好还是远离这个香艳的区域。  
“你去哪里？”  
“我要想想吃什么。”  
“菜单在我这里。”Peter把菜单扔给了Tony，双腿一盘整个人窝在沙发上，“我要吃鸡肉汉堡，两个。还有我昨天的课，有个观点我跟教授想的不太一样，能听听你的建议吗？”  
“饿小子，我先喂饱你再看你的功课？”  
“成交。”  
Peter在天花板上倒吊着，看完了一篇文章，外加吃掉了那篮子草莓。Tony盯着他笑，无可奈何地问：“在学校憋坏了？”  
“不敢在宿舍里这样做，怕人看到。”  
“我给你安排的是单人间。”  
“怕人闯进来。”  
Tony站起来，捏了捏Peter的脸，问他：“草莓呢？”  
“还剩最后一个，给你了。”  
Tony拿起来，自己轻轻咬着，托着Peter的后脑跟自己靠近，越来越近，直到Peter的嘴巴也碰到那颗草莓。他的意图很明显，Peter轻轻张开嘴，咬了露在外面的半颗草莓，甜腻的汁水流进嘴中，连同Tony的舌头——那狡猾的柔软的舌头。他倒吊在豪华酒店的天花板上，双手捧住年长情人的脸，不知道自己在摸什么地方。  
Tony率先结束这个绵长又甜腻的吻，他抽身退后一步又向前，咬了咬Peter的鼻尖：“嗨，My Spider-Man，你好吗？”  
Peter伸手扯了扯Tony的西装领子：“我在想，你这身Tom Ford西装是不是扒下去的时候也很好看。”  
门铃不合时宜地响了，Tony伸手让Peter下来：“别吓着服务生。”  
Peter轻巧地蹬了一下天花板，空中翻个身，落到Tony怀里：“如果不是我，这动作做起来还是挺危险的。”  
晚餐送进房内，少年十五分钟吃掉两个汉堡、一整张披萨、一大份蔬菜色拉、三个甜甜圈……他吮手指的时候看了一眼Tony：“怕我吃穷你？”  
Tony咬了一口三明治：“孩子，实话实说 ，你这么吃下去，一般人家还真会被你吃穷。”  
Peter想起之前的草莓，决定再叫个草莓奶昔来喝，顺便问了：“为什么客房服务会先在你房间里放草莓和香槟？”  
“哈，这个都要怪在Julia Roberts头上，她有部电影叫《Pretty Woman》，这片子可能害了不少无知少女……她们以为自己穿上跟电影里一样的靴子，烫个同样的头发，抹个鲜艳的嘴唇就能爬上我的床，然后嫁给我，像电影里一样，灰姑娘和王子幸福地生活在了一起……你知道的，就这么回事。”  
“结果王子还是什么‘亲密关系’都不想要？”  
“你知道得太多了，小朋友。”  
“回到刚刚在车上的那个问题，你是自以为回避掉了？”  
Tony长吁短叹：“我跟医生谈过，他们采用了一种保守治疗办法，恢复期会很长，不过据说更有效。你对这个回答满意吗？”  
“哇喔，Tony Stark会看医生。你可真是个令人惊喜的家伙。”  
“嗨，kid，给我点足够的尊重，讲话别这么随便，我是比你大了30岁吧？”  
Peter眼神里有一丝愠怒、一点心酸，两种情绪都流露得不多，像极了两滴浓重颜色的墨水，滴进他一汪水似的眼眸里，化开成无数条说不清道不明的伤感。  
“我……你们平时都说我话多，我自己也知道我话很多，可你看每次你都能让我哑口无言，好好好，我给你足够的尊重，我不问了，你自生自灭去吧。你这个人怎么就不会跟人心平气和说话呢？就算我是Cinderella，还没走到你城堡台阶上就想先自己摔了水晶鞋跑了，因为王子不会讲人话。”  
Tony轻轻拍了拍他的手背：“你这是哑口无言？”  
“……”  
“好的，Cinderella，你要我怎么讲人话？”  
“不准用反讽，不准说你那些乱七八糟的比喻，不准讲不出来就露出那个标准的‘Stark嘲讽’笑脸……”  
“天，我是在签订哪一国的不平等条约？下一步是不是要赔偿几千万美金还是上亿？”  
“你又来了……”Peter稍微用了点力气，一巴掌拍在桌子一角上，直接捶碎了这一块。  
“好好好，不用比喻……”Tony哭笑不得，“别恐吓我了，我怕死了，可以了吧？”  
Peter哼了一声：“我去洗澡，你不准跟来。”  
Tony趁年轻人洗澡的时候大致看了下他书包里的功课，等Peter擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来扬了扬一本诗集：“你在读Emily Dickinson？”  
“……我看这个可不是为了给你的眼睛作诗。”  
Tony笑着招手要Peter在自己身边坐下，扔下书，拿过毛巾帮他擦头发：“我没记错，这位的作品大部分都是描写死亡的，你是不是应该看点快乐的文学作品？”  
Peter由着Tony在自己脑袋上擦，拿起那本书随手翻开一页。

“I never saw a Moor,  
I never saw the Sea,  
Yet know I how the Heaven looks And what a Billow be.  
I never spoke with God,  
Nor visited in Heaven.  
Yet certain am I of the spot As if the Checks were given.”

Tony放下毛巾，若有所思地说：“你只要别在火炉边对着我念when you are old就行，敢念那个我就把你——”  
Peter扔掉书，转身吻上他，打断了他要说的话。他们就这样轻柔、甜蜜地亲热了一会儿，Peter轻声地说话，像是这里真的有个火炉，而他怕讲话声打断火苗不断跳跃的、噼里啪啦的声音。

“I saw the Heaven, Tony.  
I saw the Heaven when I was with you.”

这在Tony听起来，是呢喃的低回的，在荒原上的石楠花被风吹动唱出的动人的声音。这声音同一朵不知名的小花一起，摇摇欲坠掉进了他胸膛里，化了进去，渺无痕迹。  
“You are with me, sweet kid, you are.”  
他把Peter抱起来放到床上，轻轻环着他，像是安慰孩子那样拍着他，似乎是要哄人入睡。  
Peter靠在他身边，脚习惯性踩着Tony的脚，这是他的小习惯，似乎这样一起睡就会更暖和一些，Tony仍旧穿着袜子，于是他说：“你先睡吧，好么？我等你睡了再去洗澡。”  
“好的。”  
“我上次在MIT演讲的时候遇到了一个母亲，就是我宣布启动九月基金的那次，资助这里学生的全部项目，”Tony不知道为何突然想起这件事，他停顿了一下，还是深吸一口气继续，“她的儿子因为我们在Sokovia的那场……动乱，死了。她说慷慨和愧疚一般是成正比的，我想……”  
Peter听到这里腾一下坐了起来，他伸手抱住Tony：“你可以不说下去的。”  
“其实我还真不知道接下去要说什么了。”  
“所以你支持Sokovia协议？”  
“不，这很复杂，我不知道要不要跟你讨论这个问题，因为一旦开始说，我就要把每个人关于这件事的立场都说一遍，有些人是我不想提起来的。这件事从头到尾就是很乱，我清楚自己的立场，我只是不能让大家都认可这个立场。有些人，我不在乎的，但是有些人，我想我做不到不在乎。”  
“Steve Rogers？”  
“你不能装傻一分钟吗？”  
Peter噘着嘴：“你好像说过你是因为我聪明才喜欢我的。”  
“……你真是个孩子。”  
“谢谢你认清现实。”Peter笑了笑，“如果有一天你愿意说，我会听你说完的。今天就算开个头吧，我知道对你来说能开头已经很不错了。”  
“Parker先生谬赞。”  
“晚安，Stark先生。”  
“晚安。”Tony吻了吻他的额头，轻得像是刚刚Peter读过的诗歌里那个荒原上的风一样，来去无踪。

注释①来自Tom Holland采访，自夸皮肤好。


	6. Trick or flurt

Peter忙碌疲惫的校园生活开始了。尽管Tony真的调出一架私人飞机供他每周往返两地，学业的重压还是令他不得不谨慎使用“有钱人特权”，有的时候两周甚至一个月都见不到对方。夜半在宿舍看书，Peter偶尔会开着笔记本的视频聊天窗口，另一头是Tony在实验室里忙碌。他们各忙各的，说不上几句话，累了时抬头看一眼对方，似乎这样已经足够，似乎这样就算陪伴。  
返回纽约时，Peter除去陪伴May、高中同学，剩余的时间还要分配给“助人为乐的蜘蛛侠”和复仇者基地的训练测试。之前他已经见过Natasha——这位女士轻松洗脱双面“间谍”嫌疑，给Peter做过两三次特训，主要是借用Tony的各种测试机和钢铁盔甲来测验蜘蛛侠。Peter的“蜘蛛感应”已经连很细微的“突然袭击”和“小风险”都能够预知到，极限数据也很难得出精准的结果。女特工惊讶于他的潜力，毕竟这孩子还是个货真价实的高材生，太难得了。Natasha有一次笑着对Tony说：“难怪这小子不要加入我们，如果放他自己去大千世界，20年后可能也是某集团CEO呢。”  
所以Peter跟Tony几乎没有什么私人时间。时间如流水，一转眼就到圣诞节前夕，Peter从学校里返回纽约同家人朋友团聚，好不容易逮到机会偷偷跑去Tony的豪宅里碰面。  
“我的礼物呢？”Tony手里拿了个包装好的盒子递给他。  
“发到你邮箱里了。”Peter拆开自己的礼物，“记得等我回学校再打开看。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我孩子气啊。”Peter笑，拿出自己的那份，“天啊，这是什么？Stark Pad？”  
“不，送你的是里面的数据。是我拿到过的关于你身体极限的全面分析、你的蜘蛛感应应用开发的初步构想……”  
“你什么时候做的这些？”  
“你在学校里忙着做项目和同学教授开研讨会的时候。”Tony笑着解释给他听，“我现在还无法估算你的潜力数值，但是我希望你能够对自己有个大概的上限测评——我知道你从未用过全力，比如力量、速度和应变。你从没有真的重击过我，即使我没穿盔甲跟你站在拳击台上，这我都知道。Peter，我说你是个善良的孩子——这不是轻描淡写夸你一句，是我知道你从不会利用这些伤人。如果你愿意，你可以考虑下自己的超能力应用化，甚至可以申请专利，这虽然有点麻烦，不过如果我是你的话现在就会开始筹划了。”  
“哦，我想过，不过让我先毕业好吗？”Peter已经渐渐习惯这个人行动永远在沟通之前，还好他没有对自己隐瞒什么。  
“好的，”Tony吻了吻他额头，“节日快乐，小朋友。”  
圣诞节到来的时候Tony一个人去住酒店。节日前后Peter必须在May的身边，他又不能强求Pepper、Happy和Rodney不去陪伴亲人——他年轻荒唐的时候这么做过，不过那都是过去的事情了，现在他想约束自己做个好一点的成年人。Tony叫了一篮子草莓，一个人默默地吃掉了。圣诞节是他最讨厌的节日，因为某一年的这个节日里，他永远失去了父母，尤其是他的母亲。  
Tony想不通，为什么老天要选在这样一个日子，这样一个全世界都不会拒绝快乐、温馨和浪漫的日子里夺去他珍惜的人。他又想喝酒了，可考虑到某个小朋友几乎是咬牙切齿地威胁过自己敢喝就把他扒光了扛到帝国大厦上吊起来，还是忍住了。  
“以后我要怎么告诉你这件事呢？”Tony用一只空的香槟酒杯敲击桌面，自嘲地笑。“你知道了又能怎样呢？跟我一起抵制圣诞节吗？还是帮我去杀了Barnes？”  
他没有办法告诉Peter这件事，他没有办法告诉任何人这件事。如果Javis还在，或许他会自言自语吐露一些，现在他没有办法跟任何人交流这件事。

他只有他自己。

“对自己说加油啊。”Peter说过的话忽然就这么冒了出来。Tony怀疑自己刚刚吃了一个特别酸涩的草莓，不然为什么会有点难过。原来16岁的孩子很早就明白了，想做超级英雄只有自己对自己说加油。  
Tony认认真真等到Peter离开纽约后打开了那封邮件，附件里有个视频。他下载然后播放，看了开头就笑出了声音——青少年的大学校园自拍视频。  
Peter这一年里基本没什么变化，模样还是跟他去柏林的时候差不多。他录下了自己在MIT校园里每一个标志性建筑物下的画面，一个人滔滔不绝地对着视频外的某个人讲述自己的心情。画面从秋天过度到冬季，落雪的时候Peter裹着围巾，脸颊苍白，嘴唇艳红，好看得像是从画里走出来一样。他调整镜头让Tony看落叶、落雪和什么都没有的天空，他在宿舍里趴在桌子上，眼神疲惫，低声呢喃。  
“Tony Stark，我有点想你了。”  
Tony有点小冲动——周末给少年个惊喜干脆飞过去看看他，深夜里他倒了杯咖啡，想着这个可能性。视频还在播放，几分钟后自拍变成了一段正经的录像，不是手机草草录制的，而是相对好的摄像镜头拍摄下的画面。  
Tony开始好奇，认真看了起来，发现是学校里的某个庆典活动，学生们在表演节目。十几个男男女女，跳着轻松的舞步，应该是时下流行的，远离Tony生活的那种舞蹈。Peter在他们之中，他出色的肢体能力让他在跳舞方面像个专家。Tony想，这倒是挺有意思的礼物。  
可这正经、轻松的舞蹈没两分钟就结束了，灯光忽然改变，舞台上的人集体变装，亢奋的调子响起来。十几个人围成一团，再散开，一个穿着渔网长袜、紧身短裤和短上衣，红唇黑发的人从中间走了出来。  
Tony Stark刚刚倒好的热咖啡从咖啡杯里被抖了出来，洒在他昂贵的西裤上，烫伤了他的手。他几乎是跳了起来，杯子随手一扔：“What the hell！”  
那个人是Peter，是他刚刚看着的，有着温柔的眼睛、棕色的卷发和偏薄的嘴唇的Peter。他看着这个明显涂了唇膏上了眼线的小子在台上劲歌热舞，时而娇俏时而艳丽，他甚至冲着台下的观众抛了媚眼。  
Tony随手拿了纸巾擦裤子，一股无名火烧得他有点晕，盯着视频看完了剩下的全部，掏出了手机拨给了那个始作俑者。  
“Hello，Spider-Man.”  
Peter隔着超远距离都能嗅出电话另一头的味道不太对：“Hi，old man，你这么晚打电话来是因为？”  
“你在哪里？”Tony直截了当地问。  
“刚从实验室回宿舍，怎么了？”  
“我看了你送我的‘圣诞礼物’。”Tony放慢语速。  
“啊哈！你看了啊，我下午还想问你呢，怎么样？”  
Tony靠在桌子前，空着的那只手指关节不断敲击桌面，啪啪、啪啪。“我现在理解为什么你要我在你离开纽约之后看了，因为看了之后除了立刻上你，我没有别的想法。”  
“你这算是换个方式表达对这个礼物的喜爱？”  
“不！你在想什么？！天啊。”Tony站了起来，来回走动，“以后不准在公共场合跳这种舞！我不喜欢这个礼物！还有我看你做一个动作的时候好像摔到了头？你是怎么想的？！在水里跳舞！以后不准这样做了！”  
Peter在电话另一头笑个不停：“我摔了脑袋也不会有什么事情的。还有，你这样有点可爱的，你知道吗？”  
Tony问他：“你行李箱还在吗？”  
“行李箱？当然在，不过我还没理东西，今天是节后第一天课。”  
“打开，夹层里有东西，取出来。”  
Peter听得出，这是Tony Stark有点恼怒的口气，那种潜在的威胁人的口气。似乎关于那首歌曲的演绎真的有点过了头？同学们好不容易想出的在舞台上洒水的特效，他跳舞的时候有个动作过大，的确是脑袋先着了地——这令Tony很担心，不过他是蜘蛛侠啊，有什么好怕的？  
Peter开了免提，乖乖翻起了行李箱，拿出三样东西后他瞬间笑不出了。  
“这是什么？”  
“一点小惩罚措施。”  
Peter认得出一管润滑液，一盒安全套，一支看起来像钢笔的东西。  
“那个金属的‘笔’是什么？”  
“有个遥控器看到了吗？”  
Peter在夹层里又翻了翻，找到了一个遥控器。“看到了。”  
“方便你自己用的，可以控制那个‘东西’在你体内变大或者变长。”Tony似乎是在描述纽约的今日天气一样平静。  
Peter感觉火炭滚过脸颊，烧得他无法喘气。“现、现在吗？”  
“是的，现在、立刻、马上。”  
Peter有点尴尬得绝望了：“Tony，我……”  
“你惹毛我的，你要自己收拾这个残局。”  
Peter先去把门反锁好，拉好窗帘，随后拿起手机丢在枕头边，咬牙认命抓紧刚刚那几样东西，坐在床上发呆了几秒钟。随后他很干脆地开始脱衣服，套头毛衣、衬衫、牛仔裤和短裤，全部脱掉。尽管室内空调温度足够高，还是觉得有些突然的凉意钻进了身体。他关掉房间大灯，只留了床头的一盏台灯开着，钻进被窝里轻轻呼唤电话另一头的那个人。  
“Tony？”  
“我在。”  
“你在做什么？”  
“等着听你自慰。”  
Peter的脸不能更红了：“那你能说点什么吗？”  
“Dirty talk？”  
“……我也不知道这个时候应该说什么。”  
“你脱光了吗？”Tony压低了声音，句尾比他平时会上扬的还多了一点挑逗。  
“是的。”  
“Touch your cock.”  
Peter平躺着，听着Tony的话摸上了自己已经半硬的性器官，他闭上眼睛，努力像过去那样抚摸自己。  
“我在吻你。”Tony轻声细语，像是真的在这样做。  
“好的。”Peter觉得自己在细微地颤抖，明明只有一个人独处，却有种被看光的错觉，好像Tony此时此刻就坐在床边，看着他放荡地抚摸自己的敏感部位。  
“你想让我亲你的喉结吗？或者是，轻轻咬一下。”  
“Yes，sir.”  
“Good boy.”Tony压着音调，故意用他最有把握的性感音调来叫他的小朋友。“好了，现在我在亲吻你的右耳，用牙尖咬一下，我说话的时候，你会感到有热气吹了进去。你会因为我这样做轻轻颤抖一下，告诉我，你在颤抖吗？”  
“是的，我已经要受不了了。”Peter咬着下唇，力气越来越大，几乎快要咬破了嘴唇。  
“我跪在你双腿之间，膝盖顶着你的勃起，你能感觉到吗？”  
“能。”  
“我喜欢你这个时候叫我‘先生’，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。”  
Tony的声音似乎变得更加低沉了。“好孩子，该说什么？”  
“Stark先生。”  
“棒极了。”  
“我下面要做什么？”Peter在被子里不断套弄自己的勃起，如果有人掀开他的被子，就会看到他焦急和渴望的样子。  
“我穿着西装呢，想弄脏我的衣服吗？是不是只是想象你就觉得更硬了？”  
“我想射了。”  
“现在我在摸你，有人告诉过你，胸前这两处被人抚摸的话，会感觉很爽吗？”  
“……不，没有人。”  
“你可以自己摸一下，左边，把右边留给我。”  
Peter照做了，这种感觉他从未有过，似乎那声音随时可以变成一个具体的人，一个切实存在的Tony在他身上压制着他，教他如何抚摸自己、挑逗自己。他没想过胸前的凸起可以硬得令自己难过，略一用力扯动就会刺激得下体更硬，那里像是被电流巧妙地刺激过，红晕出现在他胸口，蔓延到小腹，最后流动到全身。  
“小朋友。”  
“先生？”  
“你想射了？”Tony想得出Peter现在的样子，他有完美的身材，穿上西装看似瘦削，露出全貌却肌肉分明，小腹上完美的腹肌形状像是卢浮宫里洁白的雕像——那些健美的象征。他的卷发乱了一些，几缕头发在额头前被汗弄得很服帖，眼睛紧闭，如果睁开就能看到深色的眼珠像是在水里浸湿过，嘴唇微张，不自觉的一种柔媚动人。  
“我想、我想的。我控制不了。”  
“Oh baby，先等等好吗？我们还有件要紧的事没做呢。”  
“什么？什么事？”  
“把‘那个’套上安全套，抹好润滑，塞到你体内。”  
Peter整个身体冷冻了一秒似的，他几乎怀疑自己听错了。“Tony？”  
“快啊。”  
Peter掀开被子坐起来，他看着自己颤颤巍巍的性器官可怜兮兮地高举着，顶端已经湿漉漉得一塌糊涂，他咬破了下嘴唇，疼痛提醒他还有Tony需要他做的事情。他照做了，那个纤细的金属管一样的器材显然出自Tony的私人实验室，他难以想象年长的情人是什么时候做好了这个又塞进了自己的行囊。他跪在自己的床上，像动物一样模拟最原始的动作，他用食指先试探性地伸进自己身后的入口，力气过大让他倒吸了一口气。  
“唔。”  
“慢一点，好孩子。”  
“痛。”  
“等一下就不痛了。”  
“你能吻我吗？摸摸我？”  
Tony轻轻叹气：“我会吻你的，只要你照做。”  
Peter摸索着入口，终于把金属管的一端放了进去，润滑剂起了相当大的作用，他每一次向深处更进一步，都会不自觉叫出来。  
“轻点，你会被隔壁听到的。”  
“我控制不住……”  
Tony安慰他：“Shh——小骗子。”  
“我想你摸摸我。”  
“Sweetie，你做好了吗？按照我说的那样？”  
“有的，Stark先生。”  
“好，蓝色的按钮按一下。”  
Peter用左手按了下，那金属管自己动了起来，像是一条不会扭的蛇，在他体内颤动起来，随后撞到了一个地方，那种酸麻、电击一般的感觉从身体内部和大脑皮层处迸发，在自己的勃起处交汇。他叫出了声，这次真的控制不住，是少年到青年过渡期的那种单纯、初次接受性爱的奇妙的浪荡音调，带着哭腔，带着一丝性感。  
Peter的眼角已经湿了，他知道刚刚发生了什么，又觉得不可思议。他捂住自己的嘴，第二次冲击又来了，他单手撑不住上半身，跪倒在床上。  
“Tony，我不要了，我不要这个。”  
“你要什么呢？”  
“我想要你，你来这里，我不该跳那个舞。”  
Tony等到了这句抱歉，却听着那求饶的声音上了瘾。  
“按一下红色的按钮。”  
Peter像是猜到了后面会发生什么，拼命地摇头拒绝。“不，我不要这个。”  
“现在认错是不是晚了一点？My dear，快，按一下。”  
Peter前额的头发已经全部湿透，他颤抖着就是不去碰遥控器。  
Tony叹气：“你不会认为我在纽约就不能遥控它吧？”  
Peter似乎恍然大悟，不过已经来不及了，他可是在跟Tony Stark玩火，难道他不会远程遥控吗？果然那根东西在他体内变粗了，从普通钢笔的粗细变成了成年男性性器官的大小。这个过程是缓慢发生的，以至于他的感受相当鲜明，被慢慢撑满会产生一种恐惧，因为他不知道那东西最后会变成什么样子。等到他能适应和容纳，泪水已经流了下来，沿着他的脸颊。  
“我讨厌你。”  
“哦，别这样。是谁先勾引我的？”  
“我又没想——”  
“Shh——乖，别闹脾气了，你看你前面已经流水了。”  
Peter又开始咬自己的嘴唇。  
“想射吗？”  
他已经硬得快要僵掉了，伸手摸上去后喘了口气：“我想的。”  
他不知道Tony做了什么，那根东西在Peter体内像个活物，不断撞击他敏感的地方，见鬼了似的。Peter上半身趴在床上，几乎快要崩溃，却还要分出力气去撸动自己的前端，他不由自主地幻想是Tony在这里，在自己身上，在自己体内。他们肉体相交的地方发出淫荡的声音，那是他从没想过的声音，这声音促使他忘记了自己在做什么，一切都来自身体的本能，欲望的冲动。可Peter本身又是害羞的，无法想象自己会做出这样的举动，这一切混杂着令他更加混乱，混乱变成了另一种勾引人的样子，像是混合了天真烂漫和放荡风情，一个介于少年和男人之间的模糊的令人无法抗拒的存在。  
Tony在电话另一头等待呻吟慢慢停止，最后一声粗喘后他才问：“嘿，sweetheart，喜欢吗？”  
Peter赌气似的回答：“不，我讨厌你。”  
Tony笑着想挂了电话后自己也要去释放一下，早知道要逗他做得这么彻底不如早点换个舒服的裤子。  
“吻你的脸，去洗个热水澡吧，别着凉。”  
“好。”Peter听起来虚弱极了，“别再这么做了，我不喜欢这个。”  
“好的，我答应你。”  
Peter爬了起来，拿出那个东西捏坏了，他故意弄出了很大的声响。Tony在电话另一头忍俊不禁。

纽约城春暖花开的日子比往年要晚一些，Peter结束一个项目后抽了个周末回到家中跟May度过了一个周五的晚上。五好少年相当卖力秀了把厨艺，哄得长辈格外开心，饭后May端着杯红酒，若有所思地说：“我有件礼物想送给你。”  
Peter诧异：“我记得我的生日在夏天。”  
“本来是想等你21岁再给你的，不过你已经是这么出色的一个大学生了。高中毕业典礼我看你在台上发言，提前毕业还去了MIT，Peter，如果Ben还在，如果你父母还在，他们会为你骄傲，无比的。”  
Peter鲜少会听到May提起Ben和自己的父母，不由得深呼吸：“好的，什么礼物？”  
May拿出一个公文包①：“这是你父亲的，我不知道你还记——”  
“我记得，我当然记得。”Peter接了过去，双手摸上那已经陈旧的皮革，“这是他的，是他留在这里的？”  
“他们走之后几年，Ben把这个包拿出来过，里面有他的眼镜、当时上班的门卡，还有一些文件资料。不过都是他的专长，我跟Ben谁也看不懂。我们都知道他们的事情对你永远是个心结，但是你还小，不能让你为这件事头疼。现在我觉得你已经读大学了，你对自己的人生和未来都有很成熟的想法，是个大人了。所以提前交给你——或许你在大学里学到的东西能帮你看懂那些公式和数字。”  
Peter抱住了May，足足有几分钟，随后笑着放开她，打开公文包拿出那叠纸质资料，翻了翻：“哦May，你高估我了，这些资料我也看不懂。毕竟我读的是电子工程学，这好像是生物化学方面的？有机会问问Tony，不过这也不是他擅长的……”  
“你跟Stark先生最近联系过？”  
“呃，有时候会吧，跟他公司签了个假期实习合同，学校放长假的时候我要回法律部报道的，或者说是，‘打杂’好像跟贴切一点。法律部是个好地方，我学到很多科学之外的东西。”Peter笑着说，“而且我的确不能总待在实验室里，我需要接触社会，知道这个巨大的机器是怎么运行的。我想说不定有一天我可以开自己的公司，这样你就再也不用工作了。”  
May露出了欣慰的笑：“别把自己逼得太厉害了，我知道你能行的，但是你还不到17岁。”  
“刚刚是谁说我已经是个大人了？”

第二天Peter一大早先是作为蜘蛛侠在皇后区巡视了一圈，或许是周六早晨犯罪分子都没有起床，总之他没遇到什么麻烦。10点钟下起了小雨，蜘蛛侠赶在雨势变大之前出现在了Stark豪宅外，Tony把人放进来后先端详了他一阵：“好像长高了一点。”  
“是吗？”Peter摘下头罩，兴奋极了。  
“有段日子没见了，挺想你的。”Tony吻了吻他的右脸，“陪我吃个Brunch？”  
“好啊，我已经有点饿了，5点就出门抓贼，还没抓到……”  
“最近学校有什么事情吗？”Tony赶在他对自己抓贼的无聊长篇大论前问。  
“没什么特别的。May昨天送了我件礼物，想给你看看。”  
Tony接过一个破旧的公文包，打开发现纸质文件：“这什么老古董？”  
“这是我爸留给我的。”Peter坐到厨房里开始狼吞虎咽吃东西。

Tony愣住了，他盯着Peter有那么几秒钟没说话。国务卿前不久找过他，聊过所有正题后轻描淡写提了句有些人出入复仇者联盟基地，似乎不在协议的名单上。  
“你可以直说的，Ross。”  
“哦我以为有人习惯了拐弯抹角，不过，”国务卿在圆桌前站了起来，“Stark，你喜欢搞点不出格的小动作，明眼人都清楚。不过既然‘不出格’，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼。那个喜欢在大楼之间荡来荡去的小子，平时都在抓抓小偷什么的，喜欢低调？这很好，我想也是你的功劳。不过有份资料，关于他父母的，稍后我会发给你，盯紧那孩子，OK？至于这个你要不要告诉他，随便了。”  
Tony简单地跟国务卿挥了挥手，打开了Ross留下的资料——是关于Peter父母的。Tony在招募Peter去柏林的时候就已经让Friday把这孩子全部的信息都翻了一遍，关于他父母的部分只有某年某月某日飞机失事身亡，以及曾经供职于Osborn企业，Richard Parker是名出色的生物科学家等等这样的信息。Ross的这份显然更深入，也更骇人，上面清楚明白地写着Peter的父母都曾经隶属于CIA。  
Tony让Friday彻查这份资料，他对Ross没有多少信任度，或者说他信任的人本来就少之又少。Ross绝没有那么好心，随便告诉他，未来可以吸纳的复仇者成员的父母也是为国家卖命的秘密特工。这其中到底隐藏了什么秘密呢？Tony不得不谨慎对待。

窗外的雨似乎越下越大，巨大的落地窗迎着雨点噼里啪啦像在开交响音乐会。  
“你父亲很厉害，”Tony看了几行天书一般的生物化学公式和草书对Peter说，“不过我想这在你能掌控的知识体系外了？”  
Peter吃掉两个蛋饼，喝了口水：“是的，我昨天晚上查了一些资料，不过你知道的，这有点太难为我了。”  
Tony坐到他身边让他慢点吃，伸手抹掉他嘴边的一点番茄酱：“如果Banner在，我愿意请他来给你看看，可惜我也不知道他现在人在哪里。”Hulk在Sokovia事件后就消失了，或者说躲起来了，Tony想尽了办法在地球上搜寻他的踪迹都没能成功。  
“Hulk？哇，那是可惜了。”  
“这个文件夹上有Osborn公司的logo，看年代就知道是过去的公司知识财产，你在法律部待的时间够久了应该知道这很敏感。要谨慎对待这些资料，不要轻易给人看。”  
“我明白，何况你们法律部个个人中龙凤，熏陶了这么久我不至于还是个法律盲。”  
Tony笑着把资料给Peter收好，敲了一下他的脑袋：“想我吗？小朋友。”  
“当然想，不过我有点想去Osborn公司参观一下。”  
“你说什么？”Tony马上变了脸色。  
“我说我想——”  
“不行。”  
Peter把叉子插进了大理石餐桌，一道裂缝发出了细微的声音。“我还没说完话呢，Tony Stark！”  
“Parker先生息怒，您请。”Tony目瞪口呆看着叉子，火速想起上次小朋友警告自己的事情，决定先不提这桌子价值多少美金，十分识相先变个音调。  
“我只是去看看，不会做出格的事情。我会用个假身份的，Parker这个姓氏可能是有点招人起疑心，不过你能不能对我信任一点？我既然告诉你我想去，就说明会跟你好好商量，能不能听我说完了再谈反对理由？”  
Tony拿起Peter的咖啡杯小啜一口：“你就没有怀疑过父母的死跟他们可能有关？”  
“当然有。不过他们坠机的地点，据报道说是在国外。在我刚得到蜘蛛侠能力的时候，我还不到15岁，根本出不了国。现在嘛，跟你混久了，我想这个坠机地点说不定都是假的，去了可能也没什么用。”  
“跟我混久了……你讽刺人的时候也不比我差啊。”Tony苦笑。  
“你想怎么办？”  
“与其你去Osborn，不如我去。”Tony摇了摇咖啡杯，“你不觉得我这个身份，有的时候还是挺方便的吗？”  
“你去了之后呢？”Peter一脸疑惑，“带个男秘书？”  
“哈哈！”Tony笑起来，“雇你当秘书，我得昏了头才能做出来。不不，先建立个联系，合作机会或者企划什么的，有启动迹象了，我会让Pepper来跟进。这样以后你我出现在他们大楼里，也不会引人注意。有些事情，能有个掩护比没有掩护要好。”  
“这简直不像你。”Peter似乎被说服了。  
Tony没接这一句，他当然知道这不是自己做事的风格，如果是几年前，Peter的父母遭遇发生在他父母身上，他会马上想办法黑掉Osborn的系统查找一切资料。不过在得知了自己父母死亡的真相后，他不得不承认，有些事情，或许还是不知道的好，如果非要知道，也别那么赤裸裸地迎面砸过来。他已经40多岁了，得知父母死亡真相的那一刻还是无法自控，Peter才16岁，他不想让他这么快面临无法预测的事情。  
“我让Karen试探过Osborn的系统，嘿嘿，还挺难办的。”  
“你……”  
“我知道不那么容易，好吧，这次听你的，慢慢来。不过如果查到什么事情，你要告诉我，而且要让我自己拿主意。”  
“当然，这是你的家事，你的父母。”  
Peter从公文包里拿出一幅黑框眼镜，戴好给Tony看：“这是我爸的，我昨天戴了一下，May说我好像他。”  
“你爸年轻的时候也是个帅小伙。”Tony揉了揉Peter的脸。  
“其实关于他和我妈妈，我能记起来的不多，最清楚的大概就是他们送我去Ben和May家那天的晚上在下很大的雨。我小时候很不喜欢下雨天，总觉得会发生不好的事情。”Peter扬了扬头，看着窗外的倾盆暴雨陷入了沉默。  
Tony看了一眼窗外，让Friday升起遮光板，调节室内光线：“说起不喜欢的事情，我大概没跟你说过，我很不喜欢圣诞节。”  
Peter有些吃惊：“为什么？居然有人不喜欢圣诞节，天啊。”  
Tony则是哭笑不得：“看来我应该把你骗上床之后再告诉你这件事的，你不会因为圣诞节这点小小的分歧就要和我分手吧？”  
Peter把餐桌上的叉子拔了出来：“你正经三分钟。”  
“我父母死在圣诞节，被人暗杀掉的。”Tony尽量让自己的声音听起来没那么奇怪，他在Peter的眼睛里已经看到了自己的样子，有点拿不定主意的样子。  
Peter先是惊愕，惊愕到眼眸里的琥珀色都消退了一般，嘴唇显而易见地因为紧张又绷紧了。他握住他的手，点点头：“我知道了，那我们以后不过圣诞节了。”  
Tony把他拉近，吻了吻他的额发：“没必要，都这么多年了。你说你小时候不喜欢下雨天，我就想起来我过了多少个荒唐的圣诞。我很后悔那天还在跟我爸赌气，尽管我们关系一直不太好，可他毕竟是我父亲，我们一起度过的最后一天我居然还在跟他赌气。你父亲给你留了份资料，我父亲也留给我一份资料。”Tony拍了拍胸口的反应堆，“我最开始是使用钯元素的，后来因为中毒差点死掉……有人把我爸留下的一个箱子给了我，现在回忆起来像是病急乱投医，不过我还真从其中找到了自救的办法，用他留下的讯息造了一种新元素。你说气人不气人，都死了二十多年，还能阴魂不散来给我上课，顺便救我一命。”  
Peter像是安慰小孩子一样，拉着他的手在桌子上左右晃，晃得Tony只能笑。  
“其实我不懂他，他得理不饶人，嘴巴跟我一样损，喜欢光鲜亮丽派头大的场面。我还听说他年轻的时候是最有名的风流浪子……可他娶了我妈，我妈跟他超级融洽。小时候常常看着他们在家里来了兴致就翩翩起舞，用唱片机放老歌，一对璧人。那时候我想，以后我也会这样，圣诞夜里，窗外飘雪，有老歌作伴，跟自己喜欢的人一起跳个舞。我一直觉得自己比他好，至少我不会跟自己儿子讲一千三百遍美国队长的故事，顺便强调自己儿子不如美国队长……”  
Peter笑出了声：“一千三百遍？”  
“哦，可能不止。”Tony捏了捏Peter的鼻尖，“他们过去认识。”  
“我知道，我是你爸和队长的，呃，超级粉丝。”Peter跳下椅子，眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光，“Friday？”  
“Parker先生。”  
“能放首歌吗？你来选，不要伤感的。”  
“适合跳舞的？”  
Peter拉着Tony的手，有点紧张：“我只跟May学过跳交际舞，而且我只会跳男步……”  
Tony强忍住自己嘲讽的冲突：“随便你。”他才不介意跳女步。  
Friday或许是跟Karen交流过，不仅找了首适合跳舞的歌，还是Peter前些日子听过的。他拉着Tony在厨房的地板上随意、缓慢地晃着，不像是跳舞，更像彼此安慰，他们抱着对方，听着那舒缓的调子，Peter轻轻地唱了几句。  
“Some day when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you,  
And the way you look tonight.”  
Tony忍不住笑着打岔：“天还亮着呢。”  
Peter轻声说：“毁气氛你真是世界第一。”  
“谢谢这个冰冷的世界，”Tony忽然说，“让我找到了你。”  
Peter仰头，让他的情人吻自己，像这首歌一样，舒缓地、令人感到无比宽慰的，因为身边还有另一个人在，在这冰冷的世界里。

注释①本文Peter父母身世参考电影《The Amazing Spider-Man》


	7. Smell scent of yours

Tony以为Thor回来过之后，地球马上就要迎接最大的生死挑战。在这样的忐忑不安中，时间静悄悄走过了将近一年，却什么都没有发生。   
五月底Peter从学校回到纽约，临走之前留在Tony家里过夜。即使是在睡梦里，Peter也有非比寻常的敏感度，所以夜深人静敏锐地发觉Tony在做噩梦。他翻身起来，看见Tony整个人几乎浸泡在汗水里，口里呢喃着没人听得懂的话，痛苦像水草混合着泥泞，让他挣脱不开。   
Peter双手抚上Tony的双肩，轻轻唤他的名字：“Tony，Tony，醒醒。”   
Tony没醒，倒是听到了别的声音，有一套盔甲飞进卧室，冲到Peter面前，Peter第一反应是搂着Tony闪避，顺势一脚把盔甲踹散了架，它们散落在地板上，Tony被这声音惊醒了。   
“哦，我是不是吓到你了？Friday，开个灯？”  
Peter吊在天花板上，瞪着刚醒过来的Tony：“你做噩梦的时候为什么会招这个来？”   
“你好像把‘这个’给打残了，还有，我是跟你一起倒吊在天花板上吗？”Tony看了看地板。  
Peter小心翼翼搂着人跳回床上：“嗨，你怎么了？”   
Tony平复一下自己的呼吸：“老毛病，很久没发作过了。我做梦的时候，偶尔会这样，自己不太清楚发生了什么。”   
Peter像个大人一样搂住他：“闭眼睛。”   
Tony轻摇头，浅笑着问：“什么？”   
“闭眼睛。”Peter重复了一遍。   
Tony照做了。   
Peter吻上他的睫毛，像很久之前做过的那样，左边到右边。他用偏少年的、青涩的、干净的嗓音说着安慰的话：“那只蝴蝶飞走了。” 

那只蝴蝶带着光球，整间屋子让Tony心里暖了起来。 

“你跟什么人聊过这些事情吗？”Peter捧着Tony的脸，让他睁开眼睛看自己，“我不是说你必须要跟我解释什么，你过去有太多事情我不知道，但是你可以跟别人聊聊？”   
“这个嘛，Bruce Banner？我们在科学领域是可以互相理解的，Ultron的事情，他是唯一一个赞成我的人。后来我给他讲过一个很长的故事，但是他听到一半睡着了，还说我废话太多，自恋的内容更多。Steve Rogers？我们两个经常说着说着就吵起来，然后他会露出那种把我描述为‘你真他妈是个不会跟人沟通的混蛋’的表情。我印象里我们提起私人的事情时情绪都很激动，不过这责任主要在我，我的确不太会跟人心平气和地讲话，这不是队长的问题。”Tony摇摇头，唇线古怪地扭曲了一下，“Happy、Pepper和Rodney认识我太久了，他们以为了解我的全部，或者说并没有期望我做个正常人跟他们交流这些。Happy是个好人，太纯粹了我不能烦他。Pepper喜欢我，可她接受不了盔甲、拯救世界比我们的生活重要几千倍、我消失一个星期赖在实验室这些等等……Rodney想让我不要那么多心事，可现在他要去花心思和精力来恢复自己。Javis，他已经变成了另外一个人，哦你不认识Javis，他是Friday之前的那位，现在我说不好他是谁了。你能理解我跟我的AI经常交流吧？你跟Karen也说过一些心里话……啊，这么一总结，我的人际关系真是他妈的惨淡，简直是一团糟……”   
Peter头疼，他马上就要17岁了，认识这位老情人快两年，还是对他这七零八落一片狼藉的情感世界一筹莫展，没有什么建设性的提案。   
“Peter？”   
“嗯？”  
“你希望我跟你聊聊这些？”  
Peter摇头，像是听了个奇怪的建议，眉峰挺立：“你在想什么？如果我想知道的话，就会直接问了。”   
“哦，我以为你希望我跟你聊聊。”  
“不，我没这么想过。”  
“为什么？”Tony反手把Peter搂住。   
“Because it’s not cool, old man.”   
“哦，我怎么就没想到呢，你还是个小朋友。”Tony笑着说，“not cool, damn right.”   
“如果我想问的话，我会问的。但是天啊，你都47岁了，几乎过了半辈子，你对于我就像个词典，我不能逼着你做这种事情。我希望你对我们两个的事情可以开诚布公，这不代表我要逼着你讲你自己过去的每一个窟窿，那有点讨人厌了，不是吗？你看，我是那种喜欢你就会跟你讲全部事情的人，我想跟你说这些事情，不只是因为我话多，而是因为我想这样。但是我知道你不是这样的，我没必要逼着你变成我这样对吧？我喜欢你又不是因为你像我，我喜欢你因为你是Tony Stark，你是钢铁侠，不是一个不到20岁的小屁孩。”   
Tony肯定又赞许：“对极了，不过你只把我说成简单的词典有点敷衍我，不如再深入夸奖我一点……”  
Peter笑着摇头，略一低头，像是想了一会儿才再开口。“I like you, Tony.”他略带一丝伤感地看着他，少年人眼睛里很少带这种情绪，像是一块化了一半的冰，一面浸在冰水里，一面冷得起了雾气，让人看不清楚。  
“I like you more, kid.”Tony让Peter靠在自己身上。  
“我就喜欢你现在的样子，别多想，我不想让你变成另一个样子。就算你的人际关系一团糟，反正我才16岁，管他呢，我才知道多少人际关系的事情？” Peter抬起头望着Tony说。  
“好，我知道了。”  
“还有件事，生日快乐，old man，你是不是都忘记了？”  
Tony恍然大悟：“难怪你会在这个周末回来。”  
“今年不送礼物给你了，夏天你有大礼要收。”  
“啊——”Tony马上想起来，“夏天有人要17岁了。你想怎么过？我给你办个盛大的宴会怎么样？庆祝你‘长大成人’……”  
Peter给了他一拳：“开个宴会？请你之前睡过的所有封面模特来？让我欣赏她们的长腿、细腰和大胸？”  
“你打人真的很疼，你知道吗？”  
“不，我只是打你的时候会用一点力气，打别人我都会控制一下。”Peter指了指地板上那堆零件，“抱歉，被我踹坏了。”  
Tony挠了挠头：“孩子，我得说句心里话，一般人家真养不起你。还有你的静电吸附力真的很可怕，我现在信了你说要拆我盔甲不是讲大话……”  
“不拆你就不错了。”  
“给你开个成人宴会，你就拆了我本人？”Tony拿着钢铁侠的面罩，扣在脸上坐回Peter身边，“嗨，蜘蛛侠，你就要长大了啊。”  
“嗨，old man，我快到可以合法跟你上床的年纪了。”  
Tony用手指勾上Peter额前的卷发，卷起来，再松开，像是很喜欢这样。

从五月底到夏天，一转眼的事情。  
Peter回纽约度过夏天，生日前跟May报备要跟实习的整个部门做团队建设，一周后才会回来。May有点不太开心：“为什么你要在实习部门过生日？我已经订好你最喜欢的餐馆了……”  
“我打个电话过去，请他们把预约延后几天，等我回来再过生日，好吗？我是个大人啦，May，晚几天过生日也一样。辛苦你，把我教育得这么棒，我太感激啦！”  
May的表情瞬间阴转晴：“就会说这种漂亮话。”她同意了。  
纽约“好邻居”在生日前一天花了一整天时间游荡在高楼之间，期间甚至路过了Osborn的大楼。在纽约能够跟Stark Industry抗衡的企业没几家，从派头来看，Osborn显然是其中之一。不过Peter想起自己答应过某人不会轻易跑进去探查消息，没停留太久就走了。  
Peter一个人在Tony的豪宅里休息了一会儿，晚8点主人才匆忙赶回来：“很抱歉，我回来晚了。”  
“没事，我刚到没多久。”Peter吃着三明治，“你要吗？Delmar的，我真高兴他家重新开张了。”  
“不会又多放了酸黄瓜吧？”Tony从Peter手里抢下半块，“怎么不换衣服？”  
Peter仍旧穿着蜘蛛侠的战衣，他拍了下胸口，战衣瞬间滑落，学着Tony的样子耸耸肩：“因为我今天就带了一套替换的衣服，那是准备晚上穿的。”  
Tony忽然口干舌燥，吃不下那块三明治，因为Peter那套战衣下面什么都没穿。“果然很多酸黄瓜，我不吃了。”Tony把三明治还给了他，半转身，“哦天啊，你是故意的。”  
Peter笑他：“是，我是故意的。”  
“就差几个小时了，你没理由这个时候……”  
Peter慢吞吞把衣服又穿了回去：“外面天黑了，你知道吗？”  
“是的，我被一个会议缠住了，我已经说了抱歉，希望你不会罚我喝一瓶威士忌赔罪。”  
Peter穿好战衣，那衣服的材料完美贴合着他的身体，像是故意把少年的曲线展露出来似的。Tony想真是见鬼了当初设计的时候非要做成紧身款的：“Friday？”  
“Yes，boss？”  
“提醒我为什么要给Underoos把衣服做得这么紧？”  
“因为您说可以提醒青少年要长身体？”  
Peter差点笑断气：“哦，谢谢。”他走过来，伸手环住Tony的脖子，“外面天黑了。”  
“我知道，你说过了。”  
“我们出去透透气好吗？”  
“我以为你已经在外面转了一天了，今天晚上的时间都要留在我床上。”  
“那要午夜之后呢，趁着我‘晚礼服’还没脱，我们还是出去透透气吧。这样盛情邀请王子殿下，不会想拒绝我吧？”  
“你管这叫晚礼服？不不，回头我一定给你订做几套像样的衣服。”Tony抱着Peter的腰：“Friday？”  
“哦，你不用穿盔甲。”  
“什么？”Tony还没反应过来，Peter一把扯下头罩戴好，对他说：“抓好我，我们出去转转。”  
“喂！”Tony没来得及反抗，或者说他的反抗在面前这位爆发力无穷大的超级英雄面前没什么说服力。  
Peter兴奋极了，风在他身体两侧分开，他带着自己喜欢的人在楼宇间荡来荡去。Tony等他停下来，大口喘气：“我就知道吹吹风不是什么好主意。”  
Peter和他停在一幢高楼顶层：“我只是想带你来来看看这里，我有时候会在这里盯着月亮看，幻想那个黄澄澄的东西掉下来，会不会被纽约的那幢楼尖顶戳破……”  
Tony吻吻他的脸：“下次等我换一身衣服，别让我穿着西装跟你的蛛丝缠在一起。”  
Peter歪着脑袋：“你给我的那些什么‘性教育’视频，我记得里面好像有个捆绑题材……”  
“停停停！你的脑子里都是什么东西？”  
“我的毕业项目、May下周要给我补办的生日聚餐、你们公司想趁我毕业前让我签合同、怎样保护纽约的大家、还有……”他踩在楼顶平台的边缘上，高出Tony几乎三十厘米，扯着他的领带让他靠近自己，“还有你，Tony Stark，我的脑子里就这些。”  
他们接吻，头顶是Peter说的那个黄澄澄的大月亮，它看起来摇摇欲坠，像是要从穹顶掉下来，扎在纽约的某一幢高层大楼上，流淌出金黄色的、令人心里暖融融的某种甜蜜的液体。  
Tony吻他，用尽此生能想起的所有关于温柔的感觉。

两个小时后。  
Peter拿出洗的干干净净的T恤，Tony差点手一抖摔了自己刚开的那瓶红酒。“我以为我上次穿着这件T恤特地给你看之后就不用再看见它了。”  
Peter做个古怪的表情，他并不想看Tony喝酒，不过考虑到接下来还要等一会儿，还是让Tony喝点什么的好。  
“你真的不想换个环境？”  
“你想去什么地方？”Peter摇头，“第一次我在想家里。”  
“哦，家里，谢谢你愿意把这里当成家。”Tony吻了吻他的额头。  
Peter在床上跳了一下，蹦到天花板上倒吊下来：“是的，在这里我想做什么都可以，比如说这样。”  
“我以为我会跟一个正常人谈恋爱的，Parker先生。”  
“哇，Stark先生，你在跟什么‘人’谈恋爱？记者们知道的话都会发狂的，Tony Stark可能要承认一段感情关系。”  
Tony靠在床头：“我不介意带你去酒店里，比这儿更奢华一些。我觉得第一次可以与众不同一点，你说呢？”  
Peter手一松，啪一声落在床上：“睡过1年12个月封面女郎的人跟我说第一次要与众不同一点？你还记得你的第一次吗？”  
Tony的舌头卷过下唇，一个停留在尴尬和炫耀之间的笑容，看起来令人生疑。“等一会儿告诉你。”  
Tony没骗人。  
12点后Peter猝不及防被他直接捅开后穴，紧张得怀疑自己的小腿抽筋。男孩棕色的眼睛后面的冰块似乎全部融化了，水泡着他的眼珠，有一些流了出来。他控制不住薄唇，它们没有拉成直线，而是抖动着，色泽艳丽得像在草莓汁里泡过，没有品尝就知道味道酸甜得刚刚好。  
“Tony，慢一点，求你，慢一点。”  
Tony轻轻把他的双腿再拉开一点，见小朋友听着自己的话，双手还抱着腿有些于心不忍：“松开手，my dear，松开。”  
Peter松开手，抱住Tony，双腿自觉地环住他的腰。“天，我能感觉你在我身体里。”  
“我在哪里？”  
“我不知道，我的内脏都在跟我投诉。胃和脾脏大概撞在一起了，肺叶功能困难，肝脏不知道去哪里了，可能被你吓死了。”  
Tony被这孩子气的话逗笑了，他吻他的脸：“我会慢一点的，你想让我退出去吗？如果你想停下，我会的。”  
“不不，让我适应一会儿就好了，我‘那里’还没放进过这么大的东西。我以为你说你要直接进来是在开玩笑。”  
Tony垂下睫毛，露出难以置信的眼神：“Jesus，Peter，我都等了两年了，你觉得我还会在这事上跟你开玩笑？”  
“两年都没找过其他人解决你迫切的生理需求？”  
Tony用手指蹭掉Peter脸上的生理性泪水：“Baby，都被我弄得这么惊慌失措了，就别谈其他人了。还有，我现在感觉好极了，能动一下吗？”  
Peter深呼吸了三次：“吻一下我，然后你再慢一点试试？”  
Tony笑着吻上他，舌头甜滑得像是掺了巧克力的牛奶布丁，在Peter的口腔里不断挑动他。Peter闻着他身上的味道，那是他常用的香水，常年残留在身体上的，混合着男性气息的一种与众不同的味道。那是他的Tony的味道，只有这样的夜里才能闻到，情欲和强势一层一层叠加，全部去除才能嗅到一点甜味。像是初春的草坪上，被阳光晒得有些晕的五彩斑斓的花朵，像是点缀在花海里的小雏菊。  
Tony让性器更深入一点，再快速抽出，满意地听着Peter发出一声尖叫。  
“你说慢一点的！”  
“哦，好。”Tony嘴上应着，单手托着Peter的臀部让他向上一点靠着床头，“我好像找准位置了。”  
Peter再也说不出一句完整的话，他后悔自己冲澡的时候甚至做了必要的准备，这让Tony现在几乎是为所欲为。身体里的一个地方被反复冲撞，大脑皮层和那里在相互交流，它们产生出一种奇怪的感觉裹遍他全身，让他束手无策只能下意识地、断断续续地叫出一些破碎的词句。  
“我……Tony，呜。”  
“Sweetheart，嗯？”  
“这太不对了。”Peter让额头抵在Tony的脖子上，等他从刚刚那一波快速的抽插中换到稍慢些的节奏，“我像飘在海上，太奇怪了。”  
“是吗？要停下来吗？”  
“不不，事实是我也不知道这到底是奇怪还是太好了。我不知道，Tony，你能吻吻我吗？”  
Tony舔了下他的耳廓，向里面吹了口热气，舌尖有意无意划过他的耳垂：“为什么不呢？不过从这里开始好吗？”  
Peter叫出了声，比往常还要尖一点。  
“Baby，我怀疑你是否完成了变声，你怎么能叫起来这么……年轻。”  
“我控制不住，这太……你，你太……”  
“我怎么了？”  
Peter喘着气：“You are so damn hot.”  
Tony不想笑小朋友的恭维话实在是简单，故意压低声音，用他自己清楚的那种最撩拨人的、最诱惑的、最性感的音色说：“再说点别的，说点别的讨我开心的话。”  
“求你了，我不知道说什么。”  
Peter看着他的眼睛，他多少次近距离看过对方的眼睛，一不留神就会被吸进去，掉进宽广无边际的宇宙空间—，。那个空间又危险又空旷，星矢的碎片和残骸到处都是，火焰和混乱像孪生兄弟一样自由放荡。  
Tony咬他的耳垂：“别忍着，叫出来，让我听着你的声音。我喜欢极了，小朋友。”  
Peter被拖进情欲里，像是有什么危险的兴奋剂从他耳朵里注入。血管里都是Tony留下的气息，那种成熟男人的想要把他拆个彻底再吞到腹中的强迫气息。但是他不在乎，他想他干他再狠一点，似乎刚刚不是他在央求着慢一点，这次他已经把自己扔进了那双眼睛里，那双眼睛危险又诱惑的放荡空间里。  
Peter叫得断断续续，像是缺了个琴键似的，他呻吟得又响亮又撩人。半边像个孩子，半边像个魅惑人心的性感的小东西，Tony每一次冲撞他体内，都希望他能为自己再叫得更大声一点，他是故意的。他抽出一只手去抚摸男孩的性器官，让那颤动的挺立的漂亮的性器更直立一些，问他是不是快要到那个时刻了。  
“想射吗？”  
“我想快了，你让我射吗？”Peter似乎有点怕，“你上次……”  
“哦，你说那个，现在不用，现在我不想用其他东西，等一下或许可以。你想射吗？”  
“你叫我一声。”  
“叫你什么？Peter？”  
“叫得亲密点。”  
“My dear？Baby？Sweetheart？”  
“都行。”  
“你现在这个样子，浑身发红，嘴唇颤抖，眼睛湿润，后穴还这么紧……我可能只想叫你一声小荡妇。”  
“Tony！”  
Tony让他的脑袋靠在自己胸口：“别怕，别怕。我在教你，这是人世间难得的单纯的快乐，你可以在这里说任何话，我也是，我们会很合拍的，不是吗？”  
“嗯，好。”Peter咬了一口Tony的锁骨，希望在上面留下个很难消去的痕迹。  
“Sweetie，说点什么，让我射在你身体里。”  
“Mr. Stark？”  
“Sweetheart？”  
“Fuck me harder, please.”  
“Oh yes，my baby.”  
Tony想今天晚上应该会很漫长了，不过先让第一次愉快地结束。

Peter射出来的时候怀疑自己听到了一首奇怪的歌，调子很熟悉却怎么都想不起来，大脑一片空白是想不起什么的。Tony抱着他，又抽插了几次才射，精液几乎灌满了他们相连的部位。  
“嗨，怎么样？”  
“太涨了。”Peter疲惫地说，他躺在床上，腰下面是Tony刚刚给他垫的枕头。  
“能坐起来吗？”  
Peter自己擦了一下脸，被Tony拦住了：“等等，我这么卖力，就得到一句‘太涨了’？”  
Peter的呼吸还没有平顺，他看着Tony帮着自己坐起来，实际上是双腿分开跨坐在他身上。“我、我不……”  
Tony亲吻他脸上的泪水，像是想把那些都吻干净：“别说不知道，你平时很多想说的。”  
“第一次应该是这样的吗？”Peter抓起Tony的一只手，“心脏跳得太厉害，我还以为自己身体出了问题。”  
“Friday，不如你来给Parker先生做个全身扫描？”  
Peter抱住他，脑袋靠在他一边的肩膀上：“不是，我只是紧张。”  
“除了紧张呢？”  
“我17年记忆里最棒的高潮？”Peter松开手，偏过脑袋去咬Tony的脖子，然后是下巴，最后嘴唇和嘴唇相遇。  
“喜欢咬人的小家伙。”Tony笑了，他也咬了Peter的下唇，“我想我没有伤到你？”  
“没有，就是有点奇怪，我其实不知道到底是奇怪，还是太爽了。这跟我自己……的时候完全不一样，谢谢你。”  
“哦不，孩子，是我要谢谢你。”  
“你说第一次要特别点，那你的第一次足够特别吗？”  
Tony古怪地哈了一声：“说实话，我基本不记得了。那时候我还在读书，跑到一个大学生开的舞会上，喝了几杯酒，没错我不该在21岁之前喝酒，然后和一个学姐跳舞，显而易见滚上了床。幸运的是她跟我一样喝多了，所以我们都不记得具体的经过，她也不是我们学校的学生，来这个舞会纯属意外。后来我再也没有见过她……或许对她来说是件好事？”  
“哦，Tony，别这样说，你是个挺好的人。”  
“嘿，这就太假了，我绝不是个好人，也不是个好情人。”Tony单手环住Peter的腰，天，他的腰太细了，这孩子每天吃那么多为什么就是不多长点肉？  
“那你是什么？”  
“我在试着做个对你来说不那么糟糕的大人。”Tony按着Peter的腰，一下一下，轻轻地，像是按着他特有的节奏。  
Peter觉得酸麻感似乎从他们身体相连的地方蔓延开来，到腰部停留下来，慢慢堆积，自己的性器在恢复之前硬挺的状态。Tony吻了吻他的脸，一路向下，脖子、锁骨、胸口，最后是咬了他右侧的乳尖，弄得他有些疼。  
“唔。”  
“弄疼你了？”  
“我不在乎。”  
“什么？”  
Peter努力在情欲里挣扎，断断续续说出一句话：“我说、我不在乎！不在乎你是不是什么好情人，你可以糟糕点，我只是想让你开心。”  
“你做这些都是为了让我开心？”  
Peter双手按住Tony的头顶，插入他深色的发丝中间，随后从头颅两侧滑下去，像是自然的垂落，最后按在他的肩膀上：“I care about you, Tony, alright?”  
“我真他妈太糟糕了，让一个孩子说这种话。”  
“嗨，old man，你在说什么？”  
“那么我让你开心了吗？”  
“非常、非常、非常开心。三年前我甚至不敢想象我会认识你，现在我在这里，可以吻你，可以跟你一起躺在床上。”  
“还有呢？我们只是躺在床上吗？”Tony笑得有点邪气，不怀好意的样子。  
Peter能感觉到插在他身体里的男人的性器似乎比刚刚涨得还要巨大，不过他跨坐的姿势只能让这种情况继续发展下去。Tony有意无意地摇着他的腰，让他晃动一下。  
“我不确定自己还能再来一次，刚刚已经很刺激了。”Peter有些惊慌。  
“记得我在开始的时候就跟你说过，已经两年了，小朋友，我们现在有一整夜。你觉得我会这么轻松就结束吗？”  
Peter是真的有点怕的，怕自己掉进欲海里一头扎进去再也出不来。攀上高峰的感受强于任何事情，甚至比他第一次作为蜘蛛侠荡在楼宇间要快乐十倍。  
“我、我有没有告诉过你，我被那只蜘蛛咬了之后，比之前敏感很多？”  
“哦，我当然记得，我们第一次见面你就这么说了。一个小忠告，不要随口告诉糟糕的大人这种事情。”  
“什么？”  
“我想起这件事，就很想把你这漂亮的小屁股干到颤抖，因为你说你比寻常人要敏感多了。”  
Peter胸前的两个凸起被玩弄得红肿了，Tony偶尔还会咬一下，让那娇艳的颜色看起来湿润，可怜极了。  
“Good boy，我们刚刚算是学了第一堂课，你还记得吗？”  
“应该是不要忍着，叫出来？”  
Tony点头，贴着他的耳朵，喘着粗气，像是已经不能再忍受这样的对话，而是急于进入到更疯狂的一场性爱中。他带着Peter上下起伏，让他感受这种节奏，离开自己的性器，再坐回来。  
“自己试试？好吗？这算是第二堂课，学着让我欲火焚身，勾引我，让我把持不住，做你一切能想到的事情。”  
“遵循我的本能？”Peter咬着下唇，像平时思考难题那样，脸上泛着刚刚高潮后留下的红光，坐在Tony的性器上，双手撑着Tony的肩，努力跪坐起来，让后穴脱离那性器的把控，然后咬着牙再缓缓坐下，又吞纳了那个“凶器”。Tony看着他在自己身上不断动着，紧实的肌肉，宽肩窄腰，其实看起来有点瘦削，摸上去就知道这孩子身材好得很，那整齐的腹肌，排列起来像梦里出现的云层，完美又不真实。他上下挪动、颤抖、晃动身体，像个笨拙的初学者，可这简单的动作又像是踩着自己带着他做过的那种节拍。  
性爱是有节奏的，一旦投入进去，会是两个不相干的曲子，慢慢融汇。——这就是他们在一起做的事情，Tony用自己惯用的那种低沉、引人犯罪的声音说话：“说点什么，sweetheart，你尝起来太棒了。”  
“Dirty talk？”  
“没错。”  
“我尝起来味道好吗？”  
“好极了，我刚刚几乎舔了一遍你全身，你说呢？”  
Peter听着，觉得血液在身体里乱涌，无法控制的，像是血小板和白血球互不联系，准备分道扬镳，折磨得他想立刻离开这个空间。  
“我、我觉得我又要射了。”  
“Baby boy，这次不要射，好吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“再等等，你还能这样动一会儿吗？”  
Peter觉得酸麻感正在全身发作，体力来说他并不差，这样一直晃动一整夜都不是问题，他只是觉得心理上要撑不住了。似乎要从什么高处跌落，而且下面是厚厚的云层，看不到地面，他怕极了。他低头去咬Tony的鼻子，手掌覆盖住他的一只眼睛，想让他不要再看自己汗水淋漓的样子。  
“你看起来漂亮极了，别遮住我的眼睛。”  
“我这样做得好吗？”  
“好极了，你如果一直这样下去，我会一天24小时想到你就会硬的。”  
Peter笑了笑，疲惫的笑，他停了下来，吻住Tony的唇，舌尖从他的牙齿开始扫，到他的口腔里肆虐。Tony托着他的腰，让他离开自己的身体：“能坐到床边吗？Baby？”  
Peter并不知道Tony要做什么，只是机械地答应了，男人的性器官离开他的身体，白色的液体流了下来，沿着他的大腿，弄得床单上到处都是，色情得像是成人电影。  
Tony让Peter坐在床边，分开大腿，他站在他的双腿中间，拿出一样东西：“别在我做到一半的时候射出来，好吗？”  
“这是什么？”Peter关于他某些“小发明”的不好的回忆窜了出来。  
“让你开心的东西，”Tony展示给他看手心里的一枚像是小跳蛋一样的东西，“最新材质，不会让你觉得怪异，这个放进去之后就像你身体的一部分，只是它会记录你后穴里最敏感的部位，以后会给我提供点帮助。”  
Peter下意识有点想收拢腿，却夹住了Tony的腰。Tony让他躺下去，一条腿被拉起来架高到自己肩头：“乖，别怕。”  
Peter咬着嘴唇，怀疑已经把嘴唇咬破了，躺下去，抬高腿，让Tony在自己身体里塞进了那个“跳蛋”。  
“好了，你看，没什么难过的，对吗？”Tony笑着把他扶起来重新坐好，“别射出来，好吗？尽量坚持得久一点，我不会让你难过的。”  
Peter点了点头，随后就吃惊地张大了嘴巴，因为他眼睁睁看着Tony Stark跪在他两腿中间，用那好看的嘴唇含住了他的性器官。Peter觉得室内柔和的灯光都变质了，忽然成为色彩绚丽的烟花，在他眼前一个又一个炸开。他能感觉到Tony那狡猾又灵活的舌头在舔什么地方，他把他照顾得好极了，从头部舔到根部，不时还会逗弄下他敏感的地方，让他硬得像是要坏掉了。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
Peter正要说什么，忽然感觉到那个跳蛋在体内动了起来，它滑到最深的地方，轻轻按着那个无比敏感的点，让他倒吸一口气。  
“Tony？”  
“Baby？”  
“那东西在动。”  
Tony张开嘴巴，吐出他的性器：“是的，它必须会动，是我让它动的。我想我如果给你做口交，有个东西在你身体里做按摩挺好的，不是吗？这样你前后都会觉得棒极了。”Tony抬起身体，凑过去吻Peter，“别怕，享受就可以了，我想让你知道，跟喜欢的人做这种事情，是世界上最好的。”  
Peter呢喃着回答：“我喜欢你，我真的喜欢你。”那声音棒极了，像是Tony过去在“性爱”电话里听到的那样，少年腔调，夹杂着不自觉的性感撩人，高音处像是绷紧的琴弦，一不留神就会跑出个触摸到自己敏感带的音。他觉得自己面前是个半边天真半边媚人的完美结合体，恨不得把人一块块拆下来生吃入腹。  
“我知道。”Tony想，还是慢慢教他比较好，让他知道这是多么美好的事情。“我看得出来，你那漂亮的小东西都要戳要我喉咙里去了。”  
Peter的鼻尖上都渗出了汗水，他无法控制自己，不断扭动着身体，想逃脱那个跳蛋的折磨，可Tony又蹲了下去，再次含住了他那颤抖的前端，故意睁大眼睛看自己，用他那漂亮的双眸勾引他做出更加羞耻的事情。他知道那种眼神是什么意思，是深似海的欲望，在盛情邀请他全情投入，在呼唤他不要约束。  
Peter不自觉地扯住了Tony的头发，想让他快点，再快点。  
“求你了，让我射出来。”他带着哭腔在喊，体内的异物像是疯了一样按着他的敏感点，让他快要倒下去，不管不顾任何事情。  
Tony加快了速度，让Peter的性器在口中进出，不断舔他最敏感的地方。Peter射出来之前根本没有预警，白浊的液体灌进了Tony的嘴里，他等Peter冷静下来才慢慢起身：“Baby，你好吗？”  
Peter已经侧着倒在床上，他用了最后的力气张开双腿：“拿出来，把那个拿出来。”  
“说点让我高兴的话，”Tony吻他的喉结，不断地用舌尖去描绘一个地方，像是在他脖子上转圈。  
“Stark先生，求你了，把那个拿出来。”Peter的声音从第一个字开始颤抖，到最后一个词语已经像是触了电。  
Tony知道那个跳蛋还在做什么，遥控手表还在他手腕上，他没有让它停止，也没有让它出来。  
“用尊称这个小把戏你刚刚试过了，换一个，sweetie，Christ，你不知道自己多好看，我简直想一直这样看着。”  
“拿出来，求你了。”Peter翻个身，跪在床边，抱着Tony，“求你了。”  
“再试试别的？好吗？你还记得我们在麦当劳吃过草莓奶昔吗？这能不能给你点提示？”  
Peter似乎想起了什么，他愣住了，不确定面前的男人是认真的。  
“我比你大多少岁来着？”  
“30岁。”  
Tony爱抚他的头发，吻了吻他的额发，把那里弄得更加卷曲：“我都可以给你当爸爸了，你知道吗？”  
Peter不能确定，不过还是低声说了一句什么，Tony没听清：“什么？”  
“Daddy，please？”  
“真聪明。”Tony笑着说，他得到了满意的答案，把Peter拖到了床中央，然后再次捅开了他的后穴，没有把那个跳蛋拿出来。  
“呜，你——”Peter被迫再次张开双腿，被骗得彻彻底底。  
“这里太紧了，我觉得给我的阴茎找个伴儿也不错，你说呢？”  
Peter这次是真的觉得有些胀痛了，尽管他身体优于普通人太多，这样突如其来的刺激还是远远超出了他的想象。Tony的性器官和跳蛋一起在他体内剧烈地抽动着，这让他无所适应，只能任由自己发出高昂的叫声和绵长的呻吟，他知道自己叫得很大声了，可真的无法控制。等到Tony稍微慢一点了，他才有办法大喊着：“你骗我！”  
“不，我只是喜欢欺负你。”Tony吻掉他脸上的泪水，“别哭，小朋友，你再哭下去的话，我会因为舍不得你而停下的。”  
Peter听到“停下”倒是有点清醒了，他紧紧抱住Tony，手指在他后背上乱抓：“别停。”  
“你确定？”  
“我只是想让你高兴，你这样做高兴吗？”Peter脸上有汗水，还有泪水，这让他好看的深棕色眼睛看起来像是会一直湿润下去。  
“这世界上有这么多人，我是怎么找到你的，提醒我一下？”Tony吻他的额头。  
“你想让我说什么都可以，做什么都可以，我只是想确定你这样做会开心，我只想让你开心。”  
“My sweetheart，我看你一眼都会觉得很开心了，你知道吗？”  
Peter满足地笑了笑，随后说：“Daddy，做你想做的，任何事都行。”  
Tony轻轻叫了他一声“小朋友”，随后把Peter翻了个身，让他跪在床上：“我不想弄伤你，真的受不了就大声喊出来，好吗？”  
Peter颤抖着点了头，随后就被Tony从身后一次又一次贯穿，有几次他甚至觉得自己的内脏都被顶得错了位，干咳也解决不了问题。他不想让Tony停下来，除了发出破碎的呼喊，他尽量让自己配合他的节奏，慢慢想要跟上那个男人，快感和羞耻心在同一时间抵达顶峰，他没想过自己会变成这样，最后甚至央求着男人干他再狠一点。  
这次射在他身体里之后Tony抽出了性器，抱着Peter轻声问他：“洗个澡好吗？你得清洁一下。”  
Peter已经说不出什么话，他想喝水。Tony拿了瓶水，喂了他一口，然后说：“I am so lucky to have you, sweet boy.”  
Peter勾着Tony的头发，笑了。

几分钟后Peter坚持自己走下床到淋浴间，离开床没两步就感觉有黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿内侧滑到地板上。   
“Tony？”他扭头看自己年长的情人，“我……”   
Tony跳下床：“抱你过去？”   
“我、我不想弄脏地板。”  
Tony吻他的额头：“傻瓜，我还在乎这个？”   
Peter觉得被抱进淋浴间比刚刚在床上沉溺于情事还令人羞耻，拦腰被抱令他束手束脚，就像Tony说得那样——傻透了。Tony似乎察觉到他的不适，难得没说什么俏皮话来逗他，到了淋浴间就把人放到大理石地砖上站好，先让Friday开了浴缸里的热水，扯着Peter站到一边，试了下淋浴的水温才伸手要他走进来：“刚刚好，过来吧。”   
Peter站进水雾里，闭上眼睛让热水打湿自己的脸。Tony在手心里倒了些沐浴液帮他擦上：“你还好吗？”   
“还好。”  
“这么安静，像变了个人一样。”Tony笑着说，温柔得几乎不像他。   
Peter不想说是大腿之间流下的东西提醒自己刚刚已经钻进地底的羞耻感全面爆发，干脆抱着Tony的脖子，把脑袋埋在他身上。   
“我要帮你清洗下身体里面，好吗？”Tony轻声问，像是在征得Peter的允许那样。   
Peter点点头，他转了个身，双手撑在墙上，那冰冷的精美的壁砖像是千面张面孔在盯着他。他闭上眼睛，低下头，本打算努力无视即将要发生的事情，却感到Tony贴在耳边说话。   
“别怕，你在抖呢。”  
“嗯？”  
Tony抱着他，没有撩拨他，只是轻轻地抱着，哼着一个熟悉的调子，一股暖流让Peter整个人缓了过来，他在热水的水流声间听清了那个调子，那是他唱过的歌。   
“Some day when I'm awfully low,   
When the world is cold,   
I will feel a glow just thinking of you,   
And the way you look tonight.”  
Tony一只手拍着Peter的后背，那么轻，那么轻，像是怕惊醒了什么，他哼着那首歌，断了再连起来，因为他记不清歌词。   
“好些了吗？小朋友。”  
Peter点头：“我只是刚刚有点不对劲。”   
Tony当然知道这是什么感觉，这是从性爱的高潮中清醒后跌落现实的那种空虚感，就像他宿醉后醒来，发现世界同他喝醉的时候展现的样子完全不一样。Peter应该是想到一些不太好的事情了，他怕什么，他心里都知道，却不愿意说出口。这个孩子太聪明了，哪怕是在跟自己做爱，被操弄得神魂颠倒，仍旧倾尽全力一次又一次告诉他：   
我只是想让你开心。

我是开心的，跟你在一起，恨不得自己年轻20岁，能够让你拥抱一个年轻的我，亲吻一个年轻的我，而不是在激烈的性爱之后，猛然想起我们这个冰冷的世界、杂草丛生一般的我那混乱的情感关系、模棱两可的未来……

Tony吻Peter的鬓角，用唇摩擦他的脸颊，什么都没说，可仍旧有一样的情绪传递了过去。Peter惊醒了似的，察觉到另一个人似乎跟自己有一样的困惑，他想说什么，却一个字都说不出。他转过身用指尖轻轻敲打Tony胸口的反应堆，他抬头看他，眼神交汇，他们似乎都明白对方咽下去的话是什么。   
Peter清楚地知道自己流泪了，泪水混杂着淋浴间里的温水和热气，哗地流了出来，顺着他的脸庞，滴落在胸口、地砖上。他想让泪水收敛一下，却百般无奈，眼泪在眼眶里积满，溢出，汹涌地。   
Tony知道他哭了，因为那双平日里看上去坚定到有些执拗的眼睛，眼白发红，水光朦胧。他只能搂着Peter，吻他的头发，说着自己都不懂的，安慰人的话。   
“别哭，我不知道怎么安慰你，好吗？别哭，baby boy，你看我真的不知道怎么办。是我刚刚做错了什么吗？我让你不开心了？”   
“没有，是我自己……我也不知道怎么了。”Peter哽咽着。  
“哦，天啊，我拿你没办法。小朋友，别这样。”  
“那你说点别的好吗？我们说点别的，这样我会好过一些。”  
“说点别的，好，让我想想。如果每天早上醒过来，都能看到你在我身边该有多好。”他摸着他的脸，“你是我见过的最善良的小朋友，实际上，我们很多人都没有你做得好——你心地太好了，对我都这么好，这不值得。”  
“你挺好的，或者说我不在乎，是你就好了。” Peter擦了擦泪水，他站在热水里擦。“‘你们很多人’？什么人？复仇者吗？”   
“差不多吧。”Tony尴尬地笑了笑，“我说，你居然还拒绝了我，面对一套新战衣，Happy事后还跟我说，‘我就说了他是个好孩子。’”   
“Happy夸了我？”   
“是啊，我知道这很不容易。不过那个时候我倒是无所谓你加入不加入复仇者……”  
“对，你这个自恋狂只是更在乎我拒绝你这件事。”  
Tony大笑，笑声和水声融为一体：“拜托，我没那么夸张吧？”   
“无所谓，我又不在乎。不过你摘了眼镜，让我直视你的眼睛，这招挺管用的，我差一点就想说后悔了。”Peter上前咬了咬他的下巴，蹭着他的胡子，“既然我这么好，希望下次你做噩梦的时候，不要再挥挥手招一套盔甲来吓唬我。”   
Tony捏了捏他的腰：“确定你会被吓到？难道不是我招一套盔甲来被你弄坏吗？”   
“嗨，old man，你舍不得吗？”Peter主动舔了舔他的胡茬，像是在回忆刚刚发生过的事情，这动作很显然已经有点色情了。   
Tony搂住他笑了：“怎么会。”然后他的右手顺着Peter的脊柱摸下去，吻他的耳垂，轻轻吸吮了两次，弄得Peter颤抖了一下，“我要帮你清洗一下了，小朋友，放轻松。”   
Peter转身，背靠在Tony身上，两腿分开站好，Tony的手指灵巧极了，由于之前的开发，伸进去并不难，他先把那个跳蛋取了出来，随手丢在地上，随后帮他扩张开后穴，让温水流进去。   
Peter一不留神，喉咙间发出一声甜腻的叫声，似乎是在盛情邀请一样。Tony顺势咬了他的脖子，在上面留下一个深深的齿痕，红得发紫了。   
“啊，痛。”Peter努力瞪了Tony一眼，“会留下痕迹的。”   
“我知道，不过我咬这一下，24小时之内就会消失不见吧？”Tony摸着那个齿痕，甚至用指尖去绕着摩挲。   
“可能不到24小时就消失了，”Peter看了看身上各种青紫的痕迹，有的是Tony故意留下的，有的是他们在无意识中弄出来的，“谢谢这个体质，我不用为了伤痕发愁，不然隔几天就要跟May解释……”   
“提起May，我记得有人告诉她一周后才会回去？嗯？”Tony稍微用了点力气，手指伸入某个地方，似乎在遵循记忆找着什么。   
Peter发出一声绵长的呻吟，不过他没有拒绝Tony的爱抚，也没有拒绝他在自己身体里再次撩拨。“是的，我说一周后我才会回家，我去参加Stark Industry法律部门的一个外地的项目了……”   
“撒谎的小孩子。”Tony轻声地说，“你喜欢撒谎吗？喜欢对大人撒谎？对我撒谎吗？”   
“不，我没有。”  
“我记得有人篡改了我的系统，跑去跟踪秃鹰还骗我在鼓号队练习。”Tony哼了两声，低回的不满，“你还挂我的电话。”  
“那是——啊！”Peter被摸到了敏感点，前端也被Tony捏在手心里，他叫了出来。  
“喜欢我这样摸你吗？”  
“喜欢。”Peter重重地喘气，“我喜欢你做任何事情。”   
“浴缸里的水快满了。”  
Peter牵着Tony的手走出淋浴间，他们坐进了宽大的浴缸内。Tony靠着边缘坐着，Peter跪在他两腿中间，伸出手搂着他的脖子跟他接吻。   
“我们接吻的时候，你跟我一样快活吗？”Peter忽然停下来问。   
“当然，喜欢极了。你为什么这么问我？”  
“因为我觉得，我的敏感度比常人要高，或许我能感觉到比你更夸张的快乐。”Peter拍了下自己的脑袋，“抱歉，又在说胡话了。”   
Tony用舌尖扫过他的薄唇，像是在品尝一块精美的巧克力蛋糕：“孩子话，不是胡话。我跟你一样快活的，小朋友。”他让他摸自己胯下翘起来的前端，“瞧瞧你对我做了什么？如果我感觉不到你能感觉到的，我要怎么硬得跟石头一样呢？”   
Peter把脑袋拱到Tony胸口上，右手捏他的左边乳首，弄得Tony倒吸一口气。Peter学着成年人刚刚对自己做过的事情，拨弄他胸口敏感的地方，让那两处红润、坚挺起来。   
“你在做什么？”Tony问他。   
“当个好学生，复习一下刚刚学到的。”  
“再这么下去，我会在这里再干你一次的，第一个晚上你确定要这么多次吗？”Tony吻他的手腕，把他的手拉远一点，远离“犯罪现场”。   
“你让我坐进来不就为了这个吗？别骗我你只是想带我进来洗干净。”Peter换了个姿势，背靠Tony，“帮我一下。”   
Tony托着他，让他自己缓慢调整角度，吸纳自己的性器官，幸好之前的扩张足够，Peter几乎没费什么力气就坐了下来，成功后他勾着Tony的脑袋：“我做得好吗？”他甚至故意用了那种带着颤音的、呢喃的、不知所措的刚刚哭过的音调。  
“好极了，”Tony让Peter跟自己一起被热水环绕，双手绕到他身前捏着少年的勃起，不断地撸动，忽然想起了什么，“以后有机会，带你去一家酒店。”  
“什么地方？”  
“海下酒店，在非洲，具体哪个国家我不记得了，好像我是买了这么个地方……我本来是想送给……算了，你介意的话就卖掉。”  
“海下的？”Peter像是在情欲和Tony提到的“送给什么人”之间挣扎了一下，不过还是放弃了，顺从身体的感觉，努力上下起伏。  
“是，有卧室在海里。”Tony吻着、咬着他的脖子，“床靠着窗，外面是蓝绿色玻璃一样的海水，做爱的时候能看到海豚，我见过设计图，很漂亮。我想带你去，几个月不见人，天气好的夜里我们可以坐在屋顶看海和天温柔时候的星空。”  
“好的，有机会我跟你去。”Peter这次没多久就有些失神，“我想我快要射了。”  
“这么快？”Tony捏着他的下巴，掰着他的头转过来跟自己接吻，“Sweetheart，你想射吗？”  
“唔，我想的，我想的。 ”Peter被钳制住下颚，有些痛，不过他只轻轻呜咽了几声，“Daddy？”   
“这个单词你好像可以叫得很顺口了。”Tony放开他的下巴，吻着少年的脊柱，“I'm so proud of you.”然后他接手了Peter一直在努力做的事情，他抱着他的腰，让男孩更猛烈地上下挪动，这样让他自己发出的呻吟和满足的声音比Peter更粗重，更吸引Peter，让他能够发出肆无忌惮的声音配合自己。  
Tony有一点说对了，那就是他跟Peter在做爱这件事上的确合拍，他是个好老师，有个好学生。  
“你知道，你有的时候看着我，好像我是个衣冠楚楚的教授，你在等我给你布置新的课题任务。”Tony忽然想起过去的日子里，Peter那些变幻莫测的、古怪的小表情，可爱得像是节庆日里中央公园上空飘着的气球。  
“我的教授不会这么对我……”  
“我觉得我教你的事情，或许比你的教授要多得多。”Tony加快了速度，他想让那些气球都失控，升空，永远漂浮在高空，永远不会降临到地面。  
等到他们结束一切，Tony终于放过Peter，两个人洗干净后回到床上，Tony抓着Peter给他擦干净身上和头发上的水：“后背都是水滴，小朋友。”  
“哦，没关系。”Peter满不在乎，“我累了，想快点睡觉。”  
Tony帮他擦干净头发：“我怕你着凉，让我给你擦干净再睡，好吗？”  
Peter点点头，等到他跟Tony拥抱着躺在床上，Friday调整了室内的灯光，他怀疑是不是外面的天都微微亮了。  
Tony吻他的脸：“睡吧，我记得我们有一周的时间可以在一起，你可以在这里一直睡下去。”  
Peter踩着Tony光着的脚，脚心垫在他的脚背上，笑得像个真正的小孩子，十二分的畅快和天真。Tony看着他睡过去，疲惫地想：或许自己真的已经身处那个海下的酒店里，闭上眼睛就能看到各色鲜艳的鱼群中有只海豚朝自己游过来，像是孩子一样的快活和单纯。


	8. When the world is cold

Peter醒来是因为有道阳光缓缓落到他脸上了，前一秒似乎还在纽约哪个高楼上吃披萨，后一秒抖动了几下睫毛睁开眼，看到Tony正侧身看自己。   
“嗨，old man，你醒了？”   
“刚醒，你睡着的时候还会说梦话。”  
Peter脸红了：“我说了什么？”   
“听起来像意大利语……你还在学语言吗？”  
“自学，我自己专业课看累了就去看看。”Peter忽然想起什么，懊恼地说，“啊，17岁了还没毕业。”   
Tony想了一秒钟就知道他在遗憾没像自己一样17岁毕业，哭笑不得：“我15岁都入学了，也要用足两年才毕业，你什么时候入学的？再说了，你又不是我，我当初跟我爸赌气，拼命要两年毕业给他看。你要跟谁赌气吗？跟我不用吧……”   
Peter对自己的学业情况再清楚不过，他刚想点头，忽然肚子发出一阵巨响：“饿了……”   
Tony扔给他一件T恤：“下楼吃饭。”   
“这什么？！”Peter拿着那件“I love NY”旅游纪念衫，“怎么又来！”   
“这跟上次的不一样啊。”Tony笑，“不穿也可以，你光屁股下楼吃饭，我是不介意。”   
Peter怒气冲冲套上了：“我介意！”   
他们坐在一起吃饭，Peter狼吞虎咽吃个半饱后似乎想起什么，抬起一只脚去蹭Tony的裆部，Tony穿着牛仔裤，一挑眉：“别玩火，你屁股不痛吗？”   
Peter悻悻地放下脚：“哦。”   
“专心吃饭，你这么能吃不如多吃点。”  
Peter刚要回答，Friday的声音传了过来：“Boss，前神盾局的人联系您。”   
“Hill？”   
“是。”  
Tony想了一秒钟是不是要避开Peter，看到对方的眼神只好说：“你是大人了，我不用避开你。Friday，接通电话，就现在。”  
Peter听到了很多陌生人的名字还有一些关于宇宙来敌的事情，Tony打开了餐厅内的电视，巨大的彩色屏幕上播放着欧洲一个小城市遇袭的画面，升腾起来的火焰像是滔天巨浪翻滚着呼啸而来，人们哭喊着逃窜。   
Tony关闭自己这边的声音，对Peter说：“我要去基地一趟，你的战衣带了吗？”   
Peter点了点头，没有一刻迟疑。   
他们奔赴基地，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠抵达后不少人也陆续到了。   
Tony来不及跟Ross解释Peter的事情，直接把他带进了会议室让Friday先把路上做的一系列分析报告大致介绍一下。Peter挤在一群人身后，等到简报会议结束Tony跟Ross低头说了几句，随后站起来跟大家交换意见。——一切都是因为来自太空的敌人就要来了。   
Peter听着Tony在跟很多人争论，从Romanoff到Rhodes上校，还有Ross似乎在反对每一个人的看法，他们都在大声地争吵。几分钟后，Tony忽然冷静了似的：“我要打个电话。”随后他走出了会议室，Peter是唯一一个跟着他跑出去的人，在走廊里Tony转身对他说：“回去，跟大家待在一起。”   
“Tony……”   
“去吧，我没事，我要打个电话而已，好吗？”Tony略低头，手搭上Peter的肩膀，像是他们刚认识的时候的样子，那种轻描淡写的口气。   
Peter点点头，他走了回去。他想或许他知道他要给谁打电话了，他见过Tony的那个简陋的一次性手机，那个一点也不像Tony Stark的手机。那次他喝得不省人事，那个手机上有一条短消息。   
“I’m so sorry.”  
Peter想起那个出现在他们对话中几次的男人的名字，Steve Rogers，美国队长。Peter回到会议室，Natasha走了过来：“他去打电话了？”   
“嗯。”  
“这下有意思了，我想Ross不会高兴的，不过管他呢。”Natasha笑着说，“紧张吗？我们要面临一场大战了。”   
“事实是，我不知道。我唯一了解的就是上次跟你们在柏林的经历，我在纽约对付过几个小偷、犯罪分子还有一些坏人……你知道Stark先生说我的年龄问题……”   
Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀：“你年龄不足，不能作为成年人签署协议。”   
“我现在17岁了。”   
“哦？”Natasha想了想，“哦，是的，都一年了，距离上次给你过生日。”   
Tony没过多久就返回了会议室，Peter觉得后面的一切都发生得很快。他们一起飞往欧洲那个被Thanos摧毁的城市，寻找来自太空的一伙人，包括一个地球人和几个外星人。他们开始面对Thanos，随后美国队长出现了，带着几个Peter在柏林见过的人。似乎每一个日夜过去，都会有新的从前没有听说过的超级英雄出现，有的人挽救他们新的危机，有的神拼死对抗Thanos，有的“人”自称是他的女儿，甚至还有动物和植物都会说话。Peter想或许拯救世界就是这样，这跟拯救纽约不一样。他跟Tony几乎没什么私下交流的机会，他们都在这个过程中不断地受伤、倒下，Peter想这一切不知道什么时候才会结束。最后一次这群人竭尽全力的时刻，他们兵分几路，Peter被分到了Bruce Banner带的队伍中，甚至还有Loki、Rocket和Groot，他们都将潜到深海里，去搜寻被Thanos遗弃的用尽力量的宇宙立方。Tony则是跟Steve、Thor等人去正面牵制Thanos，实际上Tony并没有说真话，他告诉Peter的版本是“我们去吸引他的注意力，等你们把‘立方体’找到，我们再回来一起对付他。”   
等到Peter发现自己被骗，已经是半个月后的事情了。Doctor Strange和Loki都提议去找某个神对话，希望他收回Thanos的某种能力。Peter觉得这个世界简直是疯了，不过他仍旧去了，甚至在对话的过程中搅合得神和凡人都想远离他。最后他们还真的得到了“神”的默许，他们让Thanos被放逐到一个无人居住的星球，他们赢了，他们拯救了地球。   
Peter回到地球的时候，Bruce发现他好像有点不对劲：“我要给你做个身体检查，小朋友。”   
Peter听到这个称呼，毫不意外地想起某个成年人，他不知道他现在在哪里。Thanos击溃了所有人，很多人都在四处寻找失踪的钢铁侠、美国队长还有雷神等人。Bruce利用神盾局过去留下的一些探测仪，探索他们身上的讯号发射器，一个月后几乎所有的“失踪人口”都被找了回来。   
Tony是自己回来的，他被Thanos打得几根肋骨严重骨折，神志不清地在某个山沟里躺了几天。Friday像是失踪了一样，他痛恨这些来自太空的家伙，他们的那些魔法、奇幻让他的科学技术失灵。Tony在一个人痛苦挣扎了几天后，终于积攒了足够的体力爬起来行走。他不记得自己翻越了几个山头，最后看到Vision时比划了一个很愚蠢的V字手势，倒了下去。   
Peter见到Tony之前正在被Bruce按在检测仪器里威胁：“嘿，你要是不乖乖在里面待上五分钟，我就要发怒了！”   
Peter开始念叨如果是Hulk来给自己做检测的话说不定比Bruce有趣，博士直白地说：“跟你比起来，我宁可跟Thanos一起相处。”   
来自皇后区的少不好意思地笑了笑：“我想我只是话有点多。”  
“有点？”Bruce在记录一些数据，“你确定？”他们在一家Stark企业名下的综合医院里，转移走了全部的普通病人，留下的都是在之前的战役里受伤的超级英雄，很多人需要一点时间康复。   
Peter最近很容易感觉到虚弱，他不知道发生了什么，不过听到Tony回来的消息还是跳出了这个房间，疯了似的冲到外面找他。   
Tony正在医院里一个临时会议室跟Steve说起重建工作，一个护士和一个医生喋喋不休地围着他做检查和简单的伤口处理——刚从深山老林里爬出来是带了不少伤。Vision和Wanda在房间角落里说悄悄话，Barnes则是靠在一堵墙上闭目养神，接替Ross的新人不时插上几句话，Natasha、Clint和Sam在说另外的事情。   
几乎没人看清楚一个“不明物体”冲进了会议室，直接撞进Tony怀里，直到这个“不明物体”开始扯着Tony的领子高声怒骂。   
“你他妈跟我说什么来着！你说你会迂回一下避开跟他直接接触！”Peter没想过自己会爆发，见到Tony的前一秒他还在想要怎样跟他打招呼，是不是随意一点，还是热情一点，像他15岁时候那样。等到真的看见这个人活生生地坐在病床上，护士在强制性为他上胸部夹板，胳膊上挂着各种奇怪的输液针头，Peter这半年来压制的怒火爆发了。   
“YOU LIED TO ME！！！”   
“Peter——”   
“YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER——”   
“Peter！”Tony不顾护士在一旁的拉扯，按着Peter的肩膀试图让他安静下来，“Parker先生！这是医院里，要吵架的话你可以等我做完检查跟你出去吵！Jesus，我们这个医院附近没什么平民了，外面空旷得很！你是不是还想跟我打一架！”   
Peter浑身在抖，他还穿着病号服，一件淡蓝色的袍子似的的东西，他从Bruce眼皮底下跑出来的时候甚至没穿鞋子。他抑制不住自己的情绪，只想冲Tony大喊大叫。   
“为什么要骗我？！”   
“我没事，我回来了。”  
Peter怒不可遏：“这不是一句你没事就可以解释的！你为什么要骗我？你知道我从Loki那家伙嘴里得知真相的时候是什么表情吗？他说我脸上像挂了个他们那地方的一个什么烂水果，腐烂的时候会变成五颜六色。你说我们是平等的，你不会这样对我，你简直混蛋！你自己说过的话都忘光了，你如果不想让我知道就别告诉我！你可能会死的，我也可能会死的，你想过没有？如果你死了，我最后得到的就是你一句谎话！我要带着你这个骗子给我的话回去念书，回去生活，准备好什么时候再跟大家救一次纽约，救一次世界吗？然后每次都会想起你……”   
Sam看着从小憩中醒来的Bucky，苦笑：“你应该换个病房，而不是在这里听小孩发疯。”   
“嗯？”Bucky听了一会儿，“这家伙怎么吵架也这么多话。”   
Bruce追着Peter终于找到了这里，见到这场面立刻懵了，站到Natasha身边：“我是不是错过了什么？”   
Natasha啃着一个苹果：“不，我觉得现在才是好玩的时候。”   
Peter还在继续吼着：“你不能这样！你不能这样对你自己！对我！你他妈的简直不可理喻！”   
“嗨，kid，过来。”Tony抱住浑身颤抖的Peter，“Shh，shh——我没事，我没事。”   
Peter在他怀里，像风吹过的蒲公英：“你不能这样……”   
“我没事，我好好的，你也好好的，我还活着，你看看我好吗？看看我？”Tony尽量安抚他，拍他的后背，捧着他的脸看自己，“除了几道伤疤，我没什么事情，好吗？”   
Peter扯着他的衣服，像是想要笑出来，又像是快哭了，不同的情绪在他脸上汇集，随后变成古怪的样子。“这种事情，我就知道你不会说抱歉的。”   
Tony抱住他，让他的头抵在自己怀里：“Shh——”   
Peter的情绪波动过去了，他似乎可以安静下来，刚刚的一轮爆发似乎不是他本人，而是另一个家伙。不过当他安静了几秒钟之后，Tony忽地感觉怀里的小家伙一沉，再看他就是脸色惨白，咬着下唇。Peter看了看站在门口的Bruce说：“博士，我怎么了？”   
Peter晕了过去。   
Tony如梦方醒一般大声地喊着医生，一群大人手忙脚乱把Peter放到病床上，Bruce冲过来指挥医生和护士要做什么。   
“他的血液里，有奇怪的生物，是活体，要全部放出来才能在射线下杀死。我不能用这种射线直接照射他，他会变成什么样子这都不好说……你们看看我就知道了。”  
Tony扯掉了身上的全部针头：“放血？”   
“我要跟几个人商量一下治疗办法，他这是在深海里被感染的。为了找宇宙立方他潜得太深了，我让他别一个人潜那么深了……可能那种生物来自别的地方，最近我们这里来了太多不该存在的东西。”Bruce匆匆解释着，希望大家能理解。   
Tony揉着眉头中间，他不知道说什么好，Bruce和其他人的对话源源不断传进他耳朵里，他坐在距离Peter病床不远的一张椅子里无所适从。Steve走过来，蹲在他身边：“这孩子会没事吧？”   
Tony用尽全力撑着自己：“我不知道要怎么跟他的家人解释，之前带他来的时候，他跟家里人说要参加一个学校的项目，去非洲做慈善。”   
“他会撑过去的，就像……”  
“别说他会像我们，我们不是什么好榜样。他说得对，I’m a fucking liar，去他妈的超级英雄。”   
Steve拍了拍Tony的肩：“他会挺过来的，你要相信Banner……”   
Tony想的是，如果他出了事，他跟我说的最后一句话就是我是个他妈的骗子，这可真是太讽刺了。   
Bruce想了很多办法，最后还是决定要把Peter的血液导出来一半做处理，有Thor、Loki和Strange帮忙，他们查清楚了那种奇怪的寄生物，是一种依附在人体内吸食血液的怪物，如果Peter是个正常人，这个时候早就死掉了。   
这种原始粗暴的放血方式让Peter痛不欲生，他没有几分钟内复原的能力，那种生物依赖于他的血管内，不肯轻易跑出去。血液像是毒虫一样缠着他，Loki甚至用了禁锢魔法都不能阻止他在病床上疯了一样挣扎。   
Tony靠在床边按着他：“Peter，Peter，看看我，快结束了，就快结束了。”   
“你骗我，你骗我，我不想继续了……这太痛苦了，”Peter脸上都是汗水，他已经把嗓子喊哑了，“博士，算了吧。”   
“Peter，May在家里等你，你要我怎么回去跟她解释？”Tony迫不得已提起了May。那孩子听到May的名字眼神清亮了一些，从浑浊的状态变得似乎好一点了。   
“你以后不能骗我。”Peter抓着Tony的手，他此时控制不住力气，完全没注意自己捏得Tony左手骨折。   
Tony什么都没说，像是一切都很好，他半个身体都靠在床边，哄着Peter等这一阵痛苦的洪峰过去了，再让Bruce进行另一半血液的导出。病房里除了Peter的呻吟，没有任何人说话，他们都很安静，他们知道刚刚的叫声意味着多大的痛苦。  
Peter的放血治疗结束后，不少人来他病房外看他，Tony几乎寸步不离，直到Bruce催促他去收拾一下自己。“我守着他，如果他醒了我会马上通知你。我很高兴我们成功了，你知道他的恢复能力，最多三四天他就可以正常走动，完全恢复我想一周就差不多了。”   
“我不想离开。”  
“Tony……”Bruce抿了抿唇，“我不该说这个，但是你这样奇怪的举动，别人看见会怎么想？你跟这孩子……你知道他为什么会潜入太深吗？因为那个时候他知道你可能活不了了，我们所有人都觉得找到立方体是不可能完成的事情，他坚持继续下去。他说如果因为这个事情死在海底，总比我们放弃要好。Loki那家伙笑疯了，他说这不是死活的问题，只有凡人才会这么想，凡人都死绝了，也换不回立方体的话，那还是不要浪费我们愚蠢的生命比较好。Peter说是人都有那么一两件事会很愚蠢，这就是他坚持和愚蠢的地方，他要下去再试试。”   
Tony猛地抬头，眼睛里布满血丝：“我去洗个澡。”   
Bruce点头：“再睡一会儿，好吗？别在这里太‘碍眼’了，你知道我们这里聪明人太多。”   
Natasha在走廊里找到自动贩卖机，选了半天口香糖的口味，最后还是买了原味。塞进嘴里三颗后她才对贩卖机旁边的美国队长笑笑说：“Steve，我们聊聊？”   
“聊什么？”  
前特工指了指走廊尽头的病房里刚刚走出来的人：“Tony Stark，聊聊他。”   
“Tony很累了，希望那孩子没事。不过你想说什么？我以为我们经历了这一切……”Steve咽回了后半句话：我以为我们什么都可以平静地面对了，他都可以跟Bucky在一个房间里待着。   
“天，你们这些男人就不能把注意力远离自我一分钟吗？是是，你们一起拯救世界了，不过我又不是要聊这个。”  
Steve无奈地做了个“请”的动作：“洗耳恭听。”   
“你不觉得那孩子跟他有点奇怪吗？”Natasha吹了个泡泡，“我想你应该还记得他们拥抱的样子。”   
“这有什么……”  
“你会在这么多人面前这样抱我？”  
Steve沉思了一会儿：“一个拥抱不能说明什么。”   
“我们打个赌？”  
“我想经历了这么多，我们这么多人，我和他争执过，为了Bucky的事情大打出手过——我们还有很多说不清楚的事情，Natasha，他喜欢一个同性这对你来说没什么吧？而且我们不该干涉他的私事。”  
“我没记错，Peter Parker刚满17岁不到半年。”Natasha转过身，准备再选一条口香糖，“还是买个木瓜味儿的吧。”   
Steve警觉了起来：“你是说两年前他招募他的时候他才15岁……不，这不可能，Tony不会不知道法律……那孩子是皇后区的，纽约，这我都明白……他要是这么做他就是疯了！”   
“纽约可以合法发生性关系的年龄是17岁，如果你是想问我这个。”Natasha摇了摇手里的口香糖，“现在你还觉得跟他聊聊是干涉他的私事吗？”   
“我不能去问他这件事，这不合适。”Steve看着Natasha。   
“哦，我就知道你会把这个皮球踢给我……不过我来跟你商量就没指望你跟Tony交涉，天知道你们会不会再打一架。”   
“你去？”  
Natasha点头：“等Peter醒了，你去跟他聊聊。这孩子很喜欢你，说不定会好沟通一点。”   
Steve还记得他们第一次见面，在柏林，Peter像个从另一个世界突然冒出来的少年，跟他们格格不入。   
“好，我等Peter醒过来，我来跟他聊聊，你去找Tony。” 

Peter昏睡了三天，醒来时口渴想喝水，Tony单手给他倒了一杯，递过来让他就着自己手里的杯子喝。Peter看了一眼病房里还有Bruce在，就顺口说了句：“谢谢，Stark先生。”   
Tony问Bruce：“他怎么样？醒了就差不多痊愈了？”   
“我跟你解释过30遍了。”   
Peter冲博士露出一个大大的笑脸，虽然有点疲倦：“我觉得好多了，谢谢你。”   
“你的身体恢复能力真棒，我做了部分数据记录，回头发给你，你自己日后可以参考。”Bruce说完又摇头，“说错话，抱歉，希望你以后用不上这种东西。”   
Peter吐了吐舌头：“谢谢。”他环顾了一下这间病房，发现这绝对算不上“病房”，落地窗加上巨大的面积，正常情况下可以容纳十张病床。可现在里面除了自己的病号床和医疗设备，就只剩下张躺椅，上面随意地扔着一张薄毯。——绝对是Tony Stark的风格，在医院里搞出这样一间VIP看护室。   
Bruce看Peter没什么大碍了，叮嘱了几句：“……等这袋药输完，你就可以下床了，在此之前尽量不要站起来走动。”   
“好的，博士。”  
Bruce点点头：“你是个好孩子。”然后他跟Tony打了个招呼，“我去隔壁看看。”   
“隔壁？另一个Peter还没醒？”  
“是的，他那个绿皮肤的外星人女朋友在看护他。”  
Tony摇摇头：“我觉得她可不会愿意听到这个定位——女朋友。”   
Bruce耸肩：“我又不会当着她的面说。”说完就离开了。   
Tony的一只胳膊吊在胸前，他坐到Peter床边，低头吻了吻他的额头。  
Peter惊慌地盯着他那只伤了的胳膊：“这是我弄的？”   
“哦，有点骨折。不过的确是你弄的，我想我应该谢谢你。”  
“谢我什么？我把你伤到骨折了！”  
“没有一发不可收拾直接把我的手捏成粉碎性骨折。这个程度的，我知道你已经很克制自己了。”  
“对不起，我……”  
Tony摇了摇另一只手：“别道歉，这是我自找的，你警告过我，是我没办法兑现诺言。”   
“我不想伤人，这跟‘你’没关系，我只是不想轻易伤害别人。”  
Tony做出个松口气的表情：“哇，谢谢，我的良心安宁了。很高兴您这么说，Parker先生。”   
“我真拿你没办法……”  
Tony正襟危坐：“我现在连开个玩笑的权利都没有了吗？”   
Peter不太懂吵过架之后要怎么缓解气氛，他紧张得抓了抓床单，靠在病床上低头不语，牙齿快要咬破下唇。   
Tony叹气，用那只没受伤的手揽过他靠近自己怀里：“我让你没办法了？”   
Peter下意识抓着他的衬衫：“我担心你，但是你那样做不对。”   
“我知道。”  
“我不是故意对你大吼大叫的，我开始以为见不到你了，后来他们说你只是失踪了，再后来又说你回来了……我知道这是一场末日灾难，不是一般的敌人，有些事情不能用常理来考虑，但是你那样做不对。Tony，我不是个需要你保护、欺骗的孩子，我跟你一样对这个世界有责任。你不能一言不发把我扔在一边自己去做最危险的事情，你让我觉得很受伤。”   
“我知道，我都知道，Peter，我没事，你没事，这才重要，好吗？”   
Peter其实不太好，不过劫后余生，他只能木讷地回答了一句：“你没事，我也没事，好的。”   
“Good boy，”Tony吻他的额头，“你好些了吗？真的吓着我了。”   
“我好多了。”Peter刚要说点别的，忽然听到肚子发出了巨大的声音，“好像有点饿……”   
Tony笑了：“我去给你买点吃的吧，医院里都是‘健康食物’，你知道的。我觉得你需要来两个热腾腾的芝士鸡肉汉堡，对吗？”   
“三个。”  
“好的，三个汉堡，我去让Friday安排一下，马上送来。我先去食堂看看有什么东西能让你随便吃点，那么我们现在算是和解了吗？”   
“没有，我还是很生气。”  
“那什么时候才能和解？”Tony甚至在他床边蹲下了。   
“等我吃完三个汉堡的时候。”  
Tony笑着站了起来，Peter看着Tony离开房间，他闭上了眼睛，想休息一会儿，他不知道该怎么跟Tony继续“吵”下去。Tony Stark有很多事情都不能如他所愿，这他两年前就知道了，可真的被这生死攸关的事情惹毛了，还是难以释怀。他忍不住想这种事情会不会再发生，如果再来一次他要怎么办？   
Peter胡思乱想了没几分钟，就听到有人开了门。“这么快？我的汉堡来了？”他看到眼前来人，马上换了个口气，“Captain，您有事吗？我还以为是……”   
“你以为是Tony？”Steve拖了把椅子坐到床边，“听说你醒了，过来看看你。” 

Tony在食堂里拿了几个布丁和一罐牛奶，这家医院的院长非常注意饮食问题，绝对没有什么青少年喜欢的垃圾食品可以吃。他想了想，把布丁放下，最后只拿了牛奶走，吩咐Friday让送汉堡的快点。出了食堂想起自己房间里可能还有几包巧克力豆，准备过去拿，走到门口看到Natasha：“有事找我？”   
Natasha拎着一根香蕉：“几天没看见你了，来关心一下。”   
Tony进入房间找巧克力豆：“我不相信你没事会特地来‘关心一下’我，说吧，有什么事情？”   
Natasha直接在他房间里坐下了，开始剥香蕉皮，一口一口地咬着：“嗯，味道不错。”   
Tony有点疑惑，他找到了自己想要的东西：“你如果喜欢我这个房间，就在这里待着吧。”   
“这不是你的房间。”Natasha反驳，“Peter现在睡的那间才是给你准备的，我问过院长。”   
Tony敏锐地察觉到了一丝紧张，他干脆没回答，只是转过身看着Natasha，像是在等她的反应。Natasha慢慢地吃掉剩下的半根香蕉，最后一口甚至有点情色的韵味，她姣好的面容在这种动作下更加美艳，吞咽下腹后露出个三分邪气的笑：“你跟他做过这个了吗？”   
Tony把手里的巧克力豆和罐装牛奶扔在床上：“你跟Bruce谈过？”   
Natasha本来是在笑的，这个时候却僵掉了：“天，你没否认。”她脸上的表情如同在帝国大厦前看见了一只霸王龙。   
“什么？”  
“该死的我只是来试探一下，还等着你损我一句发神经……”  
“你到底……”Tony看着这位聪慧过人的复仇者成员，她从来都不会轻易来批判他，即使是过去那些最糟糕的时候，她自己本身就是灵活多变的“立场”本身，这使得他们两个出发点不同并不重要，大部分时间他们可以“友好”地交流合作。

他想起Peter之前说的话，“你跟什么人谈过吗？”

实际上Natasha从来都不在这个范畴之内，她不是他会考虑去主动交流的人—比如Rodney、Pepper、Happy，甚至是Steve，Tony觉得他们是合作态度职业化的伙伴，感情问题交流显然不职业。但是Natasha脸上的表情让他觉得自己很可怕。她先是震惊，不是被Tony的行为震惊而是被自己的猜测成真震惊。随后迅速冷静下来，像是从他们越轨的那一刻起的画面都印在脑子里，播放电影一样过着那些想象的画面。她摇头，眉头皱起，迷惑又茫然若失。——Tony像被人打了一拳，他甚至有点怕，因为他发觉对方在关心他。  
“天啊，Tony Stark你认真的吗？你是被哪个神下了恶咒吗？”   
Tony看着她：“不是Bruce，你怎么知道的？”   
“我怎么知道的？Peter看着你的时候——天啊——他看着你的时候像看着这个世界上最亮的什么狗屁星星掉下来了一样，那孩子根本不懂掩饰你知道吗？我还以为他把你看成什么科学精英和伟大的发明家，这是青少年的一场瘟疫一样的暗恋，我还以为你会说这是世界上最好笑的事情！让我别小题大做把儿童问题送到你的分析领域！”   
“这不好笑，亲爱的，尤其是你来试探我这件事，你差点就惹毛我了。”Tony努力让自己脱离被人关心的愧疚感，伪装一下愤怒有利于避开很多事情。  
“哦，我惹毛你了？我真是怕死了。”Natasha似乎并不在乎。  
“我记得你跟我一样断了几根肋骨，还有力气管闲事？”Tony拆开一包巧克力豆吃了起来，他呼唤自己的AI，“Friday，汉堡到了的话直接送到Peter房间里。你还要跟我聊多久？这事我没什么好说的，你想怎么猜随便你，你想怎么试探我也随便你，只要别跑到那孩子面前乱讲话就行。”   
Natasha难以置信地坐到他身边，掏了几粒巧克力豆出来自顾自吃着，顺便一语道破：“哦，Tony，你是认真的。”   
“你——”  
“你和Potts……”   
“她把戒指还给我了，两年前我们开了新闻发布会之后……说来这件事有点好笑的，那场发布会本来是为了宣布Peter正式加入复仇者准备的，结果他做出了一个令我惊讶的决定。”   
“他拒绝了？”  
“是，他说经过了这么多事，还是打算先做个脚踏实地的平民英雄，他看着我笑，说‘总得有人去帮那些小人物吧？’我真没想到会这样。”  
Natasha干脆把那袋巧克力豆拿走：“然后你觉得这孩子挺不错的？动心了？”   
“说心里话，这件事这么可怕？”  
“说心里话，除了我你没跟其他人说过？”  
Tony没说什么，他站了起来靠到门上：“我试着跟人解释过一次，”他说的是Happy，“不过好像也没什么值得解释的。” 

他能想象Peter在自己耳边大喊：你又在乱说话了！别这样，跟人聊聊。  
他觉得只要不踏出第一步，他们可以永远做两个快乐的、秘密情人。  
他惹毛了Peter，那孩子在生气。或许今天可以试试跟什么人聊聊，他想过等到Peter年龄大一些带他到公共场合。他们不能一直不见光，尤其他是Tony Stark，每一个组成名字的字母都是一桩新闻。

“他说他17岁了。”   
“是的。”  
“就算你泡他这件事现在是合法的，上帝啊，Tony，你都可以给他当爸爸了，你知道吗？”   
Tony抱着双手笑：“说真的，如果我年轻放荡的时候安全措施稍微不严谨一点，我儿子应该快30岁了。”   
“这不好笑。”  
“是你挑起这个话题的。”  
Natasha拍了下床：“你能认真一刻钟吗？哪怕就一刻钟？”   
“我做的大部分事情，都不屑于向世人解释，我现在在这个房间里听你说话，已经用尽了耐心。Jesus，难道我要跟你保证我会跟他结婚这个对话才能结束吗？你既然这么聪明能看出来，为什么不干脆再聪明一点装个傻放过我呢？”   
“因为他17岁，你多大？47？50？你知道这几个数字放在一起读出来多糟糕吗？”   
“真是个该死的好理由。”  
Natasha直视Tony：“我见过你是怎么把自己的身体差点毁掉的，甚至差点把命都送掉，你没死是个奇迹。好，现在你性命无忧，身体状况还可以，不过你还能保持这张脸和这个样子多久呢？10年？15年最多了吧？今年这种乱子再来两次呢？你想过这些吗？那时候他是什么样子，你又是什么样子？他可能会很长寿，一直看起来年轻，他40岁的时候你什么样子？老年斑和皱纹会淹没你的，一个因为年轻的时候酗酒和放荡导致过度衰老的……”   
Tony很平静地打断了她：“起码我现在不喝酒了。”   
“哦，爱情的力量？”  
“刚刚是谁讽刺我不能认真一刻钟的？”Tony仍旧靠着门，“如果有他嫌我老的那一天，我不会让他为难的。”   
Natasha略带疑惑地看着他：“你爱他，我的老天……”   
“让你吃惊了？真荣幸，我有机会让这个国家最杰出的特工和卧底受到了惊吓。”Tony摇摇手指，“够了，我已经听得不耐烦了，凭着我们认识这么多年还没翻过脸的交情，我很绅士地听你说到了现在。是的，你说的这些我都想过，我也知道自己对感情是什么样子，可能他妈的5年后我都不知道自己什么样子。不过我知道他什么样子，他是我认识的最善良的人，这个世界的恶或许会改变我们，但是没办法让他改变。所以我想在他身边，所以我想看着他会走到哪一步。现在我满足你的好奇心了吗？现在能允许我走了吗？” 

他心里听到的是Peter的声音：别走，跟她聊聊，你需要跟人聊聊。  
我不在乎你这个样子，但是我希望你能跟什么人好好聊聊。  
I care about you.

“大家都很喜欢那孩子。”Natasha忽然说了这么一句。   
“我看得出。”  
“我知道他是个好孩子。”  
“你到底想说什么？”Tony觉得头疼欲裂，答案像是一束强光，只要他不离开，几秒钟后就会照在他身上，让他身上的一些阴暗面无处隐藏。  
Natasha走到Tony身边：“你想跟他在一起。好，你还能活多久？50年？50年后你死了，像个普通人一样，你觉得那个时候新闻头条是什么？”   
“除了我自己花钱买的版面吗？给我个提示。”  
“欢迎回到地球的现实世界，boss，我想你对世界恶意的了解从17岁就开始了，这秘密你们能守一辈子？早晚有一天会被‘其他人’知道，哦，还有这孩子的家人。我不觉得你能轻易说服他的家人你在他15岁的时候从没有动手动脚过……如果这件事被捅出去了，没人会记得钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠拯救过地球多少次，相信我。为了你的这句‘想在他身边’，世人会记你们一辈子的是这亿万富翁爱上15岁纯情少年的花边新闻，茶余饭后的笑料，一场令人恶心的不伦之恋……”   
Tony一把遏住Natasha的喉咙把她推到了门上：“Romanoff……”   
“You are not 17，Tony，but he is…….don’t make him get through this.”   
Natasha以为她在这场战争之后很久都不用再见到Tony凶狠的眼神了，这个时候却怀疑自己会被他真的弄到窒息。她强撑着，从嗓子里挤出自己要说的话：“你想想你离开这个世界，留下他一个人，他会看到什么，新闻报道里都会说你们什么，会有人挖空心思把你们这一切都编得像个权色交易，他们会用恶劣的语言去污蔑他。他不会被恶改变，很好，但是他会被伤害，如果你真的爱……”   
Tony松开手，他闭上了眼睛，太阳穴炸裂开一样的疼痛。   
“别让他经历这个，Tony，如果你能早点放手，他不用经历这个。”   
Tony想着Peter被镁光灯团团包围，胸口像被什么重物挤压了，空气从肺部全部窜逃，他会因此喘不过气。——这不是绝没有可能的事情，等到他20岁了或许他会迫不及待天天跟他在一起，会有人察觉的。   
“你想走一步算一步，如果有一天他讨厌你了，你想你可以那个时候再离开……可我觉得他不是那样的孩子，你想过吗？可能只有你亲自推开他，他才会走。”  
“你要我现在去推开他？天，我才跟他吵过，才把人哄好，现在去跟他说这个？”  
Natasha靠着门坐到了地板上：“你要你自己现在去推开他，这跟我没什么关系，我只是把你心里最害怕的事情给说出来了。哦，谢谢你没把我掐死，或许是你更想掐死你自己……”   
Tony也坐了下来，他眼前有座曾经看过的游乐园，旋转木马在彩灯下随着音乐转动，小孩子拿着棉花糖和冰淇淋到处跑动，星星游离于天幕之下，欢声笑语像是从Peter脸上溜达到这个乐园里的。——它们像他，这美好的事物都像他，白天黑夜里的各种快乐，都像，像极了。   
他的Peter会在这个乐园里对他微笑，带一点羞赧和孩子气的烂漫，睫毛垂下来盖住那深色的眼眸，他紧张的样子很有趣，脸部线条僵掉，被自己碰一下就舒缓几分，再跨一步从微笑变成大笑，嘴唇从抿成直线变得灵活艳丽，猛地一抬头，抓一把额前的卷发，再一抬眼看自己，眼睛里像是住了会说话的Peter Pan，那么鲜活和俏皮。——像是一辈子都会住在Neverland，生生世世。  
然后Tony拉下了电力阀门，音乐停止了，木马不动了，彩灯灯泡一个接着一个炸裂开，星星瞬间消失得无影无踪，所有的声音都钻进了虚无空间。

我跟人聊过了，然后呢？  
我试着别那么自大一次，结果就是掉进了一个黑洞里。  
我跟人聊过了，我想把你推出去。

他的Peter站在黑暗里，身后是最后一盏灯，他的脸在灯光暗下去之前惊恐地看着自己，他抿着唇，唇线拉得很紧绷，像一条直线。   
他不想拉下电力阀门，他想让他的世界永远是这个游乐园，永远光彩耀人、流光溢彩。  
他想他是应该跟他说再见了。


	9. I love you

Peter想自己上次这么紧张的时候大概还是递交MIT申请那一刻。  
美国队长穿着便装，坐在他床边的椅子上——刚刚Tony坐在那里。他跟Tony完全不一样，笑起来没有那种偶尔让人想上去捶一拳的狂妄，他笑起来像午后阳光晒在干净的白色T恤上一样舒服。  
“Cap，你要跟我聊什么？”  
“先不急，你想喝水吗？倒一杯给你？”  
Peter谢了他：“不用，我觉得我们好像不是很熟，所以你来找我的话，应该是有很重要的事情。”  
Steve已经站了起来，伸向玻璃杯的手停在半空又缩回来：“Nat说得对，你真是个聪明的小孩。”  
“Natasha？”  
“你们两个熟吗？”Steve坐回原处。  
“还算可以？”Peter露出个诡异的表情，“在基地见过几次，不算多。因为我的年龄问题，Stark先生让我尽量少出现在基地，避免碰到某些‘不必要见到’的大人物。”  
“哦，那个协议。”  
Peter因为实在太紧张，舔了下嘴唇：“是，那个协议。”  
Steve看着他微笑了几秒钟，终于拍了拍大腿：“好吧，你说得对，我们两个不熟，好像没什么好聊的。我还是省去这段尴尬的开场白，直接一点好了。Nat说你和Tony在谈恋爱，是真的？”  
Peter完全没想到会被美国队长问这种问题，脸颊唰地上了一层红：“Natasha说的？”  
“是，她跟我还赌了五十块钱。说真的，我从来没有这么想赢过。”  
“这跟你们两个没关系。”Peter挺直了腰，“说真的。”  
“你都不想否认一下吗？”  
Peter忽然口干舌燥，有点后悔刚刚拒绝了队长那杯水：“我以为我可以有一点个人隐私。”  
“如果现在坐在你面前的是警察呢？你觉得他会关心你的隐私？”  
“我成年了，我跟谁上床不是警察需要关心的事情。”Peter有些烦躁，插在手臂上的针头让他觉得很痒，博士说要等这一袋药物输完才能拔下来，可他现在就忍不住了。  
Steve见他烦躁不安的样子，走上前按住了Peter的手：“别动，让我来。”他查看药物滴落的速度，按了几个按钮调整了一下，让液体流动得慢一些。  
“你懂这个？”Peter觉得舒服了一点。  
“哦，kid，我回到这个世界有几年了。”Steve笑着坐到他床边，“我被人打捞出来，清醒之后找到了一个过去的……朋友，但是她已经年纪很大了。我去看她，她总是在用药，所以我学会了怎么看这些数字，帮人调整剂量。”  
“你朋友现在还……”  
“她过世了。”Steve停顿了一会儿。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“有些事情，我不是很明白，如果她还在，我想我可能会去问问她。”Steve低头看着Peter，“我不是在责备你什么。你是成年了，不过你对于我们这些人来说就是个孩子呢，我们对你有责任。”  
“谢谢，不过我觉得我挺好的。”Peter仍旧很拘束。  
“Peter……”  
“不不，我知道你想说什么。这不对——我跟他差了太多，他是他妈的Tony Stark，我只是个皇后区的孩子。哦，你是布鲁克林的，我跟你倒是比较像，哇，真是个新发现。”  
Steve苦笑起来：“注意措辞好吗？哦，是，除了我90多岁，我们是比较像。”  
“不，Captain，你没有那么老，你只是活了90多年，在年龄上，我坚持认为你非常年轻。”  
“对这个世界来说，或许吧。”Steve伸出手按着Peter的胳膊，“先听我说完好吗？”  
Peter强制自己忍耐一会儿，他喘口气，点了点头。  
“这是他的错，这是他的责任，不是你的问题。如果你觉得跟我没什么好说的，那我只能等Nat回来之后再说了。”  
“等等，你说什么？Natasha去找他了？”  
“Peter，你的家人要怎么办？Natasha说你有个婶婶，她总有一天会问你什么时候带个姑娘回家，到那个时候你要把Tony带回去吗？我知道你是挂在他公司旗下的实习生，你知道光是这件事捅出去就足够惹出很多麻烦来吗？还有Pepper……她知道这件事吗？”  
Peter怀疑Steve的金发会发出刺眼的光，盯着看久了容易眩晕。“这是我和他要担心的事情，你能不能……”  
“这的确是他应该担心的事情，你能不能不要把自己陷进去？这个时代我有很多事情都不清楚，不过他跟你这件事是踩着法律的界限的。”  
“法律？”Peter用了很刻意的口吻反问。  
“你又想说你成年了？那是什么时候发生的事情？半年前吗？在那之前的都是违法的……”  
“如果接吻和拥抱也违法，那就算是吧。你想怎么样？打911让他去坐牢吗？”  
Steve很大声地叫他的名字：“Peter！”这孩子有些话让他想起Tony——那种危险的故意令人不满的挑动。他们重新集结的时候，这孩子并不是这样的。  
Peter腾地从床上跳了起来，穿着病号服，他终于忍无可忍地扯掉了针头，动作幅度之大让他落回床上的时候踩塌了床，一片狼藉。Steve手忙脚乱地想把人从坏掉的床板里给扯出来，Peter却躲开了，如果不是知道这病房里的仪器都很贵重，他简直想搞点破坏。  
隔壁几间病房的人听到了声音，都跑了过来。Sam和Clink最先到的，随后是Bruce，博士有点不太高兴：“Peter？你们在做什么？”  
Peter饿着的时候情绪显然不是很好，他不顾除了美国队长还有三个人在场，直接吼了出来：“如果你想知道他有没有踩着法律的界限，我欢迎你去纽约，或者也不需要……Friday？Friday！你能听到我说话吗？”  
Tony的AI回应了他：“Parker先生，我能听到。”  
“把我在Tony家里的录像都找出来，存个盘什么的给他。”  
“给谁？先生？”  
“Steve Rogers。把我在Tony家里的全部录像都找出来。”  
“先生，我必须要提醒您，这些录像有一些内容……”  
Peter看着Steve：“他家里所有的房间都有全天候24小时无间断的监控录像，你知道吗？”  
Steve没回答。  
“我可以把我第一次踏进他家门，到我成年前一天的录像都找出来给你发一份，你不是想知道我们是不是踩着什么界限吗？好的，你愿意看的话，就看去吧……”  
“Peter，这不是录像的问题。”  
“那你想说这是什么的问题？这不是法律的问题吗？我现在给你证据，他从来没有在我成年之前试图对我做什么。他这个人有很多问题，但是对我来说他没越过界限。你们认识那么久了，你甚至还认识他父亲，你为什么不相信他？张口就说是他的错，Howard Stark如果知道你这么对他会怎么想？”  
“Howard如果知道这些，他不会高兴的。”Steve冷静地戳穿真相，Peter提到的这个名字像把利剑一样刺了他一下，不过他没有让步，“就像你的婶婶，她如果知道了，也不会高兴的。就算这不是Tony的错，你们的亲人没有人会为此高兴的，Peter。就算你们现在的行为都是合法的，就算你可以证明这一切，你仍旧只有17岁，没有什么好说的。”  
“好，我知道了。”Peter像是在努力摆脱这一切，“我能换个地方休息吗？这张床已经被我给毁了，我现在很饿，我想吃东西。”  
“Tony有没有跟你好好聊过这些？他难道觉得这一切都顺理成章合乎人情？”  
Peter用一种惊讶之极的表情看着Steve：“Cap，我现在非常饿了，我饿的时候情绪不会很好，比如说有点想把你这一排整齐的牙齿打碎。”  
Steve忽然笑了出来：“这真是有意思了。”  
“什么？”  
“上一个说这话的人叫Tony Stark，所以你们两个是有点像，真是见鬼。”  
围观群众此时忽然有点醒悟，Sam插了一句：“等等，你们在说什么？别告诉我跟我想的是一回事……”  
Clint想伸手捂住他的嘴，不过晚了一步。Bruce适时地咳嗽了几声：“Peter，你的药还没输完，我们换个地方？”  
Rhodes上校这个时候也走了进来：“怎么这么吵？你们在做什么？我找Tony，他不在吗？”  
“不，你把话说完吧，Captain，我觉得你还有话要说，既然已经开了头，还是说完吧。”Peter坚持着。  
“他有没有跟你好好聊过？”  
“有，你想知道哪个部分？我的电子工程论文选题还是性生活。”  
“Peter，你能不能静下心来听我说话？这是件很严重的事情。我不觉得他这样对你是理所当然的，他自己本身就是一团糟了，他不能再把别人的生活——你的生活也搞得一团糟。我不知道你们这一切是怎么发生的，但是无论是谁来听你说这件事，都不会很容易理解……”  
Peter忽然笑了起来，笑得太过剧烈，甚至弯下了腰：“你说他什么？他是一团糟？你不知道这是怎么发生的？”  
“这很好笑吗？”  
Peter走到塌陷的床旁边的小桌前拿起那杯被自己冷落的水一饮而尽，然后转头看着Steve，几乎是一个词一个词地说：“Because of you.”  
“What？”  
“因为你这一切才发生的。”Peter走向Steve，“因为你这一切才发生的，你没听错。”  
“我承认我对他有影响，但是两年前我甚至不认识你——”  
“我认识你啊。”Peter露出一种“你不能把我怎么样”的笑，“我喜欢你，我崇拜你，我被Tony从美国拽到柏林，就为了对付你。说真的，这有点打击人了，因为我不能想象自己梦想的两个超级英雄会为了一个什么协议大打出手。后来你消失了，Tony也不见了，Happy带着我飞回纽约，下飞机的时候我看见他站在一辆车前等我，他说希望自己做个尽责的大人，要送我回家。那个时候我想，哇，他可是Tony Stark，他会亲自来送我回家。你看，‘收买’一个孩子就是这么简单，我也不去追问他去了哪里，发生了什么事情，为什么美国队长一夜之间成了所谓的‘战犯’。”  
“这很复杂，不过我想不通你为什么说这一切都是因为我。”  
“是的，你们的事情都很复杂……就因为你们这些该死的复杂。有一天我去他家里的实验室用那里的设备来测验几个难题，结果发现他喝得不省人事，躺在十几个空酒瓶中间——你说得没错——他自己就是一团糟，他简直糟糕得像是一堆垃圾，跟平日里那个穿着笔挺的西装戴着墨镜的他完全不是一回事。我想帮帮他，让他换个干净的地方洗澡和休息，我不小心看到了他的手机，上面有一条新收到的消息。‘I’m so sorry.’谁道歉会发这种短消息？我想你知道是谁发的吧？他醉得说不清楚话，只有一两句被我听到了，我知道他喝酒之前跟你通了个电话，他说他也不知道为什么会这样，他说你不能这样对他。你那通电话除了让他喝得酩酊大醉，就是把他毁得一团糟，我亲眼看他睡在空酒瓶中间，像是一堆破掉的盔甲，那里面甚至都找不到他的灵魂。你问我这一切是怎么开始的，就是从那天开始的。我从小就很喜欢他了，看他醉成那个样子，我没办法，我不想看见他变成那个样子。就是这么开始的，我发现原来自己这么在乎他，我在乎一个比我年长30岁的人，他变成一团糟的时候我会很难过……那天我吻了他。因为我想安慰他，因为我不想看见他糟糕得像一堆垃圾就那么一个人躺在那儿！”  
“Peter……”  
“我他妈没想过要把这些事情说出来，你为什么非要来找我呢？！”  
“我没想过……”  
“是你让他变成一团糟的！他只是从来都不会说！”Peter拔高了音调，他叫起来的声音比同龄人高太多了，不过他也没想控制，“我知道你们都去了西伯利亚，但是我不知道到底发生了什么，你不回来，他也不说。他怎么会说？他是该死的讲不好话的Tony Stark。我从15岁认识他，两年了，有那么一百多次，我都看见那些话已经在他喉咙里了，然后他轻描淡写开个玩笑，重新咽下去，像是喝了一口掺了沙子的酒，带着血咽下去的。我知道他永远都不会说的，可我不在乎，你知道吗？我不在乎这些，我跟他说‘如果你不想说，我永远都不会问’。你们这些‘大人’的事情跟我有什么关系？如果你们不愿意解决这些问题，那是你们的事情，但是你不能今天跑来跟我说我和他的事情是他的错，这不是他的错。”  
Steve重重地叹气，他摇头。  
“我不在乎你做了什么，我也不在乎你现在要做什么。随便你说我什么好了，这件事从头到尾他都在保护我，是我非要一头跳进去的。我知道你想跟我聊聊他那可笑的、名单很长的滥情历史，他的花边新闻在过去经常是头版头条，哦老天，现在是信息时代，我只要上网搜一下他的过去就什么都知道了，不用你来提醒我这个人过去恶迹斑斑，一塌糊涂。实际上，我早就想过很多种可能了，其中有一种就是他忽然有一天被你这种思维附体，跑来跟我说为了我好大家还是一拍两散吧……这事他做得出来，没什么好奇怪的，你们都是奇怪的‘大人’，天知道你们都是怎么回事。”  
“你这么想过？”忽然说话的是Rhodes上校。  
Peter似乎这才发现除了美国队长之外，自己还有几个额外的观众。他猛然意识到这个境况意味着什么，向后退了一步。Steve适时地挡住了他：“Sam，你们什么时候来的？”  
“呃……大概是你们把那张床弄塌的时候？而且我们刚刚都说过话的，你们两个谁都没听到？”  
上校对Peter又重复了一遍那个问题：“你说你想过他会那么做？”  
“他又不是做不出来，我当然想过。”  
“那个时候你……”  
“我能怎么样？平静一点说再见好了……他总是有很多借口。难道我还能真把他的盔甲都拆了发泄吗？”  
上校看着他，觉得他不可思议。  
Peter终于觉得有些疲惫了，他对Steve说了声抱歉，“我不是故意对你大吼大叫的，我只是太累了，还很饿。”  
Bruce招呼Peter跟自己换个病房休息：“我们去另一间病房，你需要把那袋药输完。”博士打开门，愣在门口。Peter绕过Steve刚挪了一步就瞪圆了眼睛停下来。  
Tony和Natasha站在门外。

“你饿了，我们去吃东西？”Tony像是加入了一场很随意的谈话，他看起来有点疲倦，不过很平静。  
Peter点了点头，朝Tony走过去，脚步比往常要沉重很多，他不知道Tony在门外听到了多少。  
“你刚刚说什么？平静一点说再见？今天就算了吧，你一点都不平静。”Tony似笑非笑，他问AI，“Friday，Peter的汉堡呢？他要饿晕了。”  
“你……”Peter停在了屋子正中。  
“哦，如果你想问我听到了多少，大概是从你表达自己对Captain的仰慕之情那里开始。”Tony扭头看了一眼Natasha，“我没记错？”  
“咳咳，应该没有。”Natasha挪进了房间内，离Bruce和Clint近点。  
他们本来在走廊尽头的房间聊天，忽然听到一声巨响，Tony想起Steve去找Peter了，嘴里骂了一句脏话，跳起来就狂奔出去。  
Tony赶到的时候，正好听到Peter发作开始高声叫嚷，Natasha在门外扯了他一把，示意他最好不要进去。Tony想了想，站在门外听了一会儿。等到Peter情绪平稳，Natasha看着Tony：“真想把你刚刚的表情录下来。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“没什么，又看了个独角戏。”Natasha不想具体描述刚刚Tony的脸上转瞬数十种情绪具体都是什么样子，Peter说得对，这个人是一团乱的，或许是地球上最混乱的人也不一定。只是Peter在房间里那段冗长的话，让这个人的混乱和糟糕平静了下来。  
“我……”  
“哦，算了，我知道你不会跟他提分手了，那孩子真厉害。”Natasha笑着耸耸肩膀，“他比我们想的都要勇敢和坚强。”  
Bruce拉开门，同门外的两个人对视，房间内外一下子安静了。  
Peter瞪着Tony，像是第一次在家里看见他那样露出难以置信的表情，随后这种表情变成了尴尬的笑容：“你都听见了？”  
Tony冲他摆摆手：“我说我一个字都没听到，你信？”  
巨大的悲伤向Peter身上席卷而来，这让旁观者都能切实感觉到，就像亲眼目睹一座花园转瞬间被摧毁，满目狼藉，大理石底座的喷水池变成了一堆碎石头，娇嫩的花瓣混着泥土铺遍整个地面，无法复苏的样子。  
Tony意识到Peter的窘迫，他想尽快带Peter离开这个房间，可那孩子像是双腿灌了金属，动也不动，一双眼睛里水汽隐隐浮现，他要哭了。  
“你看，这真是一件尴尬的事情——这些事情你不告诉我却用来吼Steve Rogers，有点浪费是不是？下次还是换个谈心对象吧，kid，他可能被你吓着了，趁着他还没想明白，我们去吃饭好吗？或者我先预约个美容院染个金发再剃掉胡子，弄个美国甜心的造型，会不会更有利于我们情感交流？不过先说好，我要保留对自己盔甲涂装的一票决定权，这是我挚爱的车子的颜色，星条旗那些还是留给Rodney吧。嗨，我刚刚发现一个问题，Rodney不是金发他为什么跟美国队长用类似的造型……”  
Peter把脸埋进了双手掌心，随后他重新抬起头，大滴泪水从眼睛里滑落，一切都失控了一样。那座被摧毁的花园，如同在经历倾盆暴雨的冲刷，碎石、泥土和植物破土而出的根茎混合在一起，斑驳得像是噩梦后的残余影像。  
Tony想起之前跟Natasha的谈话，在门外听到的屋内的争执……这一天太漫长了，他从未这样被强制参与到这么多情感的水流中，无数的情绪，糟糕的、恶劣的、窘迫的、尴尬的，还有他对Peter的关怀和爱，像数十种颜料被倾倒在水流里，浸染和冲刷着他。就像Peter向他描述过的，他自己的噩梦一样，充满了血肉模糊、残骸遗迹。  
“你怎么总是这样……”  
Tony停下，他想上前一步抱住Peter，可又不想在这么多人面前这样做，他只能露出个尴尬的笑容说：“我又在说不合时宜的话了，对吗？”  
Peter看着Tony，像是这房间里只有他们两个人在对话，声音低得像是去掉了全部情绪的干燥的调子：“我不想让你知道这些，我还在生你的气。我没想过会这样，他问我的那些问题，我都想过，我不知道怎么回答才是标准答案。如果是你的话，你应该会说很多‘Tony Stark’式的浮夸俏皮话，来掩盖一下真实的想法……我做不到。我就是有点生气，才那么说的。”  
“我知道。”  
“你为什么会在门外？我不想让你知道的。”他不想把自己从内到外全部扒开给他看。  
“Peter……”  
“我不想让你知道的！”Peter忽然大声地喊了出来，“你为什么会在门外？”  
Tony走近他，缓慢地，每一步都像是在征得对方的同意：“别哭，好吗？这儿有这么多人在，我不知道怎么安慰你，别哭。”  
“我就是不想让你知道啊！”他的嘴唇在颤抖，脸色白得像被强光照过，棕色的眼睛被泪水淹没，红得吓人。  
“别哭，你看我真的不知道怎么办好，我们先离开这里好吗？”  
“I’m sorry, Tony.”Peter艰难地说了这一句，像是一只呜咽的小兽，挣扎着在哭声里逼迫自己说了出来。  
Tony距离他还有两步远，他看见Peter看着自己，有一束温暖的光从他流下来的泪珠中慢慢闪现，最终汇集变成一个小光球。  
“I love you, Tony, I love you so much. I’m sorry.”Peter放弃跟他去讨论那些怪异的“知道”和“不知道”的问题，他只想说出深埋在心里的那句话，“I’m sorry, I’ve never said that before, I love you.”  
那个温暖的、明亮的、像是从前不曾存在的光芒四射的球体，落进了Tony的胸口。他跨过最后的两步，把Peter抱在怀里，拍他的后背，在他耳畔低声地回答：“I love you more, kid.”Tony揉着Peter的头发，吻着它，“我不在乎这些了，好吗？让这些该死的烦心事都见鬼去吧，我们去吃东西。”  
Peter破涕为笑：“汉堡该冷了。”  
Friday的声音响了起来：“Parker先生，我又为您叫了一份，刚刚送到。”  
Tony牵着Peter的手走出房间，到门口他忽然想起什么，转身看着美国队长：“Steve，等我们都有时间，我们要聊聊。”他没等到Steve回答，直接离开了这个房间。

Peter狼吞虎咽吃东西的时候，脸上还挂着泪痕。他们在Tony的小房间里，坐在地上。Tony边看他边笑：“你怎么这么傻啊，小朋友。”  
“我……”  
“别说话，别噎着。”Tony给他开了瓶汽水，“喝一口。”  
“我怎么傻了？”  
“你没必要跟他说那么多的。”  
“我知道，我就是还在生气，生你的气。”  
“现在呢？”  
Peter看着剩下的半个汉堡，觉得腹中似乎暖了不少：“吃饱了。”  
Tony拉近他，吻了他的额头：“吃饱了就好。”  
“我想试着做一下。”  
“做什么？”  
“爱你啊。”  
“傻死了，”Tony笑着低头，吻他的嘴唇，像是在安抚的吻，轻得如同蝴蝶落了下来，“我早就这么做了，两年前就是。我们是没有提过这个词，不过那不代表你和我之间没有爱。我想我的确是一团混乱，但是你能欣赏我这团乱糟糟的、总想超越世界的自我膨胀，还有无比疯狂的创作欲望……我很感激。是的，Peter，我很感激，我知道这不容易。很多人喜欢我、爱我，陌生人总是需要我给他们点什么，亲密的人会想让我更改一些我身上的‘出厂设定’。这太难了，我都快50岁了，上帝啊，我对自己也没有更改调整的指望。你说你不在乎这些，我知道这句话的另一个意思是你很喜欢我这些缺点，你爱我这个样子，我很感激，谢谢。”  
Peter丢掉了半个汉堡，伸手拍了拍Tony的鼻子：“你就是一堆麻烦，我为什么要喜欢一堆麻烦。”  
“因为这堆麻烦下面隐藏了一个无比热烈的灵魂和一个超级英雄？一个伟大的发明家和创造者，一个卓越的天才还有慷慨的慈善家？”Tony知道Peter喜欢听自己这样说，他得意地笑着，眼睛里的光像个孩子一样。  
Peter用鼻尖去碰Tony的鼻子，他一只手搂着他的脖子，一只手去敲了敲他胸口的反应堆：“是，你就是一堆麻烦下面的Iron Man，幸好我还算是个有毅力的人，我找到你了不是吗？”  
“是，你找到我了。因为你是我认识的最勇敢、善良和宽容的人，你是这个世界上最好的。I love you, sweetheart.”

是的，我们找到彼此了。哪怕这爱像是破碎的花园里的水流，像他灰暗的梦里的飞沙，或许有一天谁都抓不住也留不下。

他们的嘴唇越来越近，他们吻住了对方。Tony觉得自己是在吸吮对方嘴里的芝士残留下来的味道，这味道让他有点把持不住，胯下硬了起来。  
“Friday？”  
“Boss，有什么吩咐？”  
“接下来一个小时不要让任何人打扰这间房间好吗？”  
Peter觉得自己被拦腰抱起，当他的后背撞到床上的时候他笑着问：“你确定一个小时足够吗？”  
Tony脱掉他的病号服：“我得学着向现实低头。Bruce说你今天必须输完那袋药，一个小时后我不把你带到他面前，我怕Hulk要来砸门。”  
Peter点头赞同他：“一个小时足够了。”  
他们的吻变得激烈又冲动，同刚才毫无一致的地方。这看起来像是要发生一场争吵后的激烈的性爱，可又不是那么一回事。他们半年前才刚刚进入把对方当做未来床上的伴侣的状态，却马上被拖进了一场拯救地球的战役。现在他们意识到彼此从这场劫难里生存下来了，生命意义上的，还有情感意义上的。  
Peter的病号服下面什么都没有穿，他抓着Tony的后背，双腿缠住他的腰，精干的腰身和紧实漂亮的肌肉在Tony眼前乱晃，像是高级迷情药一样有效。Tony有些控制不住自己的动作，太久没有做过了，他想快一点进入Peter的体内，又担心他的身体。Peter翻了个身，跪在床上，如果要尽快结束这场突如其来的性爱，他希望能够用个舒服点的姿势。  
“我会弄伤你的，这里什么都没有。”  
“嗨，old man，骨折的又不是我，你别伤了自己就好。我又不是普通人，别把我当成什么容易操坏的小孩子。”Peter扭头看着他，“I miss you，daddy.”  
“Fuck！”Tony被激得不顾其他想法，单手托着Peter的腰把自己硬挺的分身送了进去，力道大得他自己都觉得有些过了。Peter发出一阵痛苦的喘息，像是呼吸都变得困难。他们基本上没做什么前戏，而这正是他希望发生的，有些痛苦，但是真实，这提醒他Tony在他身边，永远不会离开。他想Tony说得对，他就是一团混乱，那又有什么关系呢？他可以让他平时尽量把自己好的一面抽离出来。不过现在这是属于他们两个人的亲密时光，他可以让Tony把自己有些恶劣的那一面展露出来，弄疼他，像个糟糕的情人。  
Tony趴在他身上，环住他的腰，然后坐起来，让Peter跨坐在自己身上。Peter呻吟着，像是求他给予自己更多，凶狠地深入自己的身体，让他浑身都敏感、泛红。他已经把自己的嘴唇咬破了，一丝血流了下来。  
经历过之前全部的事情，他们终于把小心翼翼都收了起来，宁可用更激烈的东西去碰撞彼此，验证那份爱不是轻易就会消失的东西——不会被残破花园里的流水冲走，也不会被疮痍的城市里的狂风吹散。  
Peter怕Tony伤到骨折的地方，他尽量让自己来主导，他上下起伏，让男人的性器在自己体内进出，似乎已经找到了办法满足对方和自己。每一次性器官深入他的后穴都会顺势戳到他敏感的地方，那让他控制不住发出愉悦的呻吟和喘息。Tony亲吻他的后背，在脊柱上吸出一串青紫色的痕迹，他知道这痕迹不久后就会消失，这让他不想控制，动作变得越来越粗野。这是他在床上更爱他的原因，不用担心弄伤他。  
Peter忽然抬高了臀部，他转身，重新坐回Tony的身上：“哦，我真想你在我身体里的感觉。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢极了。”  
“You are amazing, my baby.”  
他们配合对方，先后达到高潮，然后重新归于平静、柔和的吻中，像是不再迫切和心急。如同此后拥有无数的美好时光，所以无需心急了。


	10. Come back home

Steve没等太久——自从Tony告诉他需要跟他聊聊。第三天他们商讨灾害管理局某些不得当的行事做法，会议结束后Tony跟他留在了最后没有走。  
“我去拿一样东西，你能在这里等一下吗？”  
Steve点头，五分钟后Tony拿着一瓶酒和两个杯子走了进来，坐在桌子旁，像他过去那样，主位上。随后他把两只空杯子都摆好：“我很久没喝过了。”  
Steve盯着酒瓶上“1926”的标签，猜到这瓶酒价值不菲：“专门回了趟家？”  
“不，Friday帮了我的忙。”  
“很贵？”  
“你可以称它是‘威士忌中的Rolls-Royce’。”Tony笑了笑，打开了酒，“说实话，我已经很久没喝过烈酒了。两年前我挂掉你的电话，喝到人事不省，有个小子跟我说以后不能这么对自己。我想他说得好像有几分道理，就再没喝过烈酒。”  
“今天要破戒？”Steve见他给两个杯子里都倒了酒。  
“不，我还是不会喝。”Tony把自己的那杯推到他面前，“你替我喝。”  
Steve没有拒绝，他拿起自己面前的那杯一饮而尽：“谢谢。”  
“我一直觉得我爸很像威士忌。”Tony盯着Steve面前的空杯子说，“这开场白有些奇怪，不过我希望你听下去。”  
Steve点点头。  
“几百年前有个对医学和自然科学非常痴狂的苏格兰国王，他下令研发一种生命之水。后来这种为了治病被创造出来的饮品，变成了酒鬼的挚爱。我觉得我爸跟这个很像。他是个发明家，狂热极了，没有什么能扑灭他心中关于创新的火焰。他为了科学创造了很多东西，其中很多都成为我们富有的起源。——像威士忌一样，经济价值是附加的产物。”Tony停顿了一下，再继续，“我跟他关系很复杂，非常复杂，他死了快30年，我还是想不通很多事。几年前我因为反应堆使用的元素中毒差点死掉，后来在他留下的东西里找到了解决办法。他录过一盘很老的录影带，博览会的宣传短片，中间休息的时候突然对着镜头说，‘Tony，我这一生最重要的发明，永远都是你。’你知道我当时心情多复杂吗？我想你他妈为什么不能在活着的时候当着我的面说呢？还要在死了20多年后给我上课顺便救我一命。”Tony冲Steve笑笑，“我跟他关系复杂，有那么百分之十七的原因，是你造成的。”  
“我记得你‘控诉’过我这条，你说Howard在你面前提过我一千多次。” Steve低头，再抬头，拿起另一杯酒喝掉，“Tony，我很抱歉，不光是对你，还有Howard，虽然我一直觉得自己从没懂过他。”  
“我爸喜欢你，所以伟大的美国队长的故事，是我小时候最讨厌的故事。”Tony非常直白，“他抱着我，指着你的海报，说希望我成为你这样的人。你看，在养育孩子方面，反面教材是我信手拈来的。后来有一年，我记得是圣诞节前两天，家里来了客人，是位很美丽的女士。我爸拉着我的手，跟我说这是Carter特工，她笑得很好看，不过我记不太清她的样子了……那天晚上我们一起用餐，饭后我去厨房里倒水喝，听到我爸问她一件事。  
“‘你能再跟我说一次，他已经走了吗？’  
“‘Howard，我记得我跟你说过一次了。’  
“‘是的，但是这一次，我需要你再说给自己听。’  
“‘谢谢你。他走了，他真的走了。我要结婚了。’  
“他们不知道我在门后，直到我妈走过来把我悄悄抱走。我看着他们两个，很多年后才明白他们说的是你，孩子的记忆真奇怪，不是吗？我连那个时候Carter的长相都记不住了，却记得这段。”  
“我……”  
“过去的事情就让它过去吧，对我爸来说，他活着的时候没见到你回来，或许是个遗憾。Barnes的事情，过了这么久，发生了这么多事情，我太累了，你也累了……我仍旧想杀了他，但是我更想回纽约去，远离你们，远离这一切。”  
“我以为你不喜欢回到纽约的那个豪宅里。”  
Tony敲了敲桌面：“我重新装修了一下，现在还可以，基地太大了，没人的时候一样冷冰冰。”  
“我觉得你好像哪里变了，又没有变。”  
Tony忽然郑重其事地说：“我过去很少这样心平气和地跟你说话，这是我……以后可以再提升的地方。”  
“还是不道歉。”Steve笑着摇头。  
“有个小朋友‘教育’我，让我尽量跟人好好说话，‘别说Stark国的语言，说英语！’他这么说。我酝酿了这段话很久，希望心平气和地对你说完。”  
Steve做了个“请”的动作。  
“两年前，在我们到西伯利亚之前，只凭我们过去的友谊，我想说我非常信任你。如果有一天我死了，我会把所有钢铁侠的机密文件、我公司关于人类发展和科学研究的成果，甚至是我一些疯狂的构想、不成熟的发明设计……都交给你。Ultron的事情发生后，我甚至想过，如果有一天我不能信任我自己，我被我自己内心深处的恐惧、幻想、自我淹没，那我就把我自己也交给你，因为我信任你。”  
“现在呢？”  
“我还是会把全部研究成果都交给你保管，让你决定以后谁来接手这些，让你去利用这些东西拯救世界。但是关于我自己的一切，关于我个人的生或者死、我的私事、我的感情生活，都跟你再无联系。我能做到这样，已经尽了我最大的努力。复仇者基地还是留给你，我觉得你在带领一个团队方面要比我合适。别说自己不适合家庭，Steve，我们每个人都不适合家庭，我们生而为人，做到超级英雄这步拥有‘家’这个东西是非常奢侈的。我很高兴，很多人信任你，像我过去一样，有他们在你身边，我非常高兴。我想这个世界、这个宇宙这么大，应该不会有第二个我，不会再有一个人拥有我和你这样复杂的关系，你横跨了Stark家两代人的故事，我爸说得没错，你是他创造过的、带给这个世界最好的。——我不能把这一切毁了，但是我又不能原谅某些事情，所以我只能做到这样了。”  
Tony站起来，离开桌子，指了指自己刚刚坐的地方：“这个位置是你的，下次开会希望你坐在这里。”  
“我从没有真正理解你和你父亲。”Steve拿起一只酒杯，“Tony，你们跟我截然不同。我过去看着你，在我们两个关系还不错的时候，我想或许人不应该局限在安全的地方。我应该有一个跟我在很多方面截然相反的朋友，这样我做一些决定的时候可以看到自己看不到的东西。我想我尽力了，你也尽力了。如果这些都没有帮到我们……”  
“是的，我们都尽力了。Steve，这没什么，我仍旧对你保持最大的敬意，就像我刚刚说的那样。”  
“我们还是朋友吗？”  
Tony摊开手：“为什么不是呢？你和我是保护世界的最佳搭档。”  
Steve赞同地微笑：“是，我们是很棒的搭档，在拯救世界的时候。”  
“Goodbye, Steve.”Tony关上门之前忽然又转过去，轻松愉快地加了一句，“And Hello，Captain.”  
Tony知道他明白了，两年多来他第一次觉得互相对视不需要在内心深呼吸加上平复情绪。  
Steve回了他一个笑，他们像是回到过去的样子，相视一笑，知己知彼。有那么一刻，美国队长怀疑曾经的争吵、斗殴都随着这个相视一笑消失了。时间凝固在他们这个时候的嘴角和眉梢，像是走不动了。  
“Hello，Iron Man.”

Peter在医院里躺了四天，第五天躺不住，中午被Bruce强灌了一针药，浑浑噩噩地睡了过去。等到他醒过来，睁眼就看到坐在躺椅上的Tony，他像是刚刚睡着，眼镜滑到了鼻梁上，呼吸的频率十分稳定。Peter轻轻从床上溜下来，爬上Tony的躺椅，趴到他身上，把眼镜取了下来。  
Tony醒过来：“嗨。”  
“嗨，old man，你睡着了？”  
“是的，今天有点累。”  
“我要憋疯了。”  
Tony搂着Peter：“想出去透透气吗？”  
“好啊，不过我更想回家了。我们什么时候可以回纽约？”  
“如果你的身体检测没问题，你随时可以回家。我还要去各地处理下善后的事情，你知道我们被迫惹出了很多麻烦。Thor和Loki已经开始了，现在医院里都是有伤在身的人，我和Steve订了一个初步的计划，明天就开始……”  
“我想先回去看看May，你知道……”  
“我知道，你有很久没回家了。别担心，我会照顾好自己的。”  
Peter用双手捧着Tony的脸：“照顾自己？你是大孩子了，嗯。”  
“别逗我。”Tony笑着抬头吻他。  
Peter满足地发出一声呻吟。Tony在接吻这件事上是个绝对的高手，有的时候他什么也不想做，只想跟Tony这样亲来亲去，互相挑逗对方的舌头，咬一下彼此的嘴角，在午后的阳光里，窝在一张躺椅上，好像他们真的有大把的时光可以挥霍。  
“你先回家，过些日子我就回去，好吗？”  
Peter不以为然：“我有一大堆功课要补，哦老天，简直不能想象某个难搞的老头子会用什么眼神来看我……居然为了一个无耻企业的工作机会请了半年的假。”  
“这么可怕？要不要监护人陪你去解释？”  
Peter支起上半身，笑着看Tony：“监护人？你想解释什么？其实Peter Parker是个拯救地球的英雄？还是作为Tony Stark的情人可以旷课？”  
“我更喜欢后一种说法。”  
Peter低下头，轻轻咬了Tony的鼻尖：“我也是。”  
他们几分钟后跑了出去，医院东侧有一个花园，Peter在花园里来回冲刺跑，戴着蛛丝喷射器在高大的树木之间来回荡着。下午的阳光出奇的好，纯粹得像数十公斤黄金，慷慨地洒落在人间。  
Tony双手插在口袋里，踱着步子，像是在欣赏这花园里的景色。其实冬日刚过，绿意不多，只有一点急性子的早樱绽开了，粉色淡得像少女的脸颊，风一吹就消失似的。  
Peter在一株高大的树上倒吊着垂下来，这里是他少数可以肆无忌惮的地方。他招手让Tony走过来，指了指一侧的樱花树：“看到花开了，我才发现自己真的很想家。”  
“直升飞机晚上来接你。”  
“Happy会在机场等我？”  
“没错。”  
Peter降低了高度，基本跟Tony持平，他伸手扯了下Tony的领口，让他靠近自己，吻了吻他的额头。  
“会有人看我们吗？”  
“哦，你希望被人偷窥吗？”Tony笑着，他站着没动，任由年轻人从额头吻到自己的脸。“说真的，我还真不知道Parker先生有这个爱好。”  
“不，我只是想到可能有人会从窗户里看到我们，就觉得，”Peter停顿了一下，“还挺刺激的。”  
“哪里刺激？在公园里倒吊着接吻？”  
“不，在公园里倒吊着吻Tony Stark很刺激。”  
Tony终于用手端住Peter的脸，朝他脸上吹了口气：“别动，小朋友。蜘蛛侠什么时候带我去纽约公园里接吻？我觉得那才刺激。”  
Peter被这个提议吓得从树上掉了下来，Tony没料到这出，两个人在地上差点滚了一圈。Peter稳住身体，Tony撑在他身上：“你没事吧？”  
“你的手……”  
“没事，没伤着。”Tony伸出骨折的那只手掌给他看，“下次拜托轻一点。”  
“哦，我会记得不要有下次的。不过你惹人生气真的是世界第一，你知道吗？”  
Tony闭上眼睛摇摇头：“是的，我知道。”  
“我为什么会喜欢比整个世界都要自大的人？”  
Tony露出个无奈的表情：“我怎么知道，我又没喜欢过这种人。我猜你的眼光一定是与众不同。”  
Peter舔了舔嘴唇，笑出了声：“我的确喜欢一个比整个世界都自大的人，我还喜欢这个地球上最聪明的人，喜欢他星云爆发一样的自恋、毫不自觉的胡说八道，还有他很好看。”  
Tony轻轻吻他的眉梢：“再重复一遍，动听极了。这是我这一年里听到的最动听的话了……”  
“……你也太无耻了点。”  
“那我们交换一下。”  
“什么？”  
“我来说说我喜欢的人。我喜欢的人很难得，难得到我以为要一个人把夜空中无尽的星星数完才能遇到他；我喜欢的人很勇敢很坚强，他会奋不顾身，一往无前，只为了把我从噩梦里带出来；我喜欢的人很善良很纯真，他说他看见过一只蝴蝶在我的眼睛上落下，又飞走了，他说他不想让这只蝴蝶被我噩梦里的风吹垮，他会托着它一直到它安全离开……嗨，baby boy，你做到了啊，那只蝴蝶飞走了。”  
Peter抱住Tony，紧紧地。  
早春的风吹过，浅色的樱花花瓣落在泥土上，像是催着嫩草快点发芽一样。将来盛夏来临，这里会有蝴蝶飞过的。

春去夏来，纽约青年把自己关在学校里苦了半年，终于如愿毕业。  
Tony知道Peter有很多事情都不想输给自己，包括读书，便由着他熬夜赶论文做项目。等到那年MIT举办毕业典礼，他又自荐跑去做演讲，哄得学校负责人心花怒放，简直想当即给钢铁侠颁个荣誉教授的头衔——当然被婉拒。Peter没想到会在毕业典礼上看见Tony，震惊之余内心也憋不住笑。这次Tony依旧给了大家不少自由提问的时间，Peter举手了。  
“Stark先生，您好，我从小就是您的粉丝。”Peter一脸纯真的笑，演得能骗过台下所有观众。  
Tony配合他：“您好，这句开场白我很熟的。”  
台下爆发了一阵友善的笑声，Peter跟着笑：“我的问题是，在您毕业后是如何对自己的未来做出有最有价值的选择的？如果您的选择无法满足家人和爱人的心愿，要怎样坚持自己的意愿？”  
Tony还真没猜到Peter会问这个，惯例先是说了点玩世不恭的Stark标准俏皮话，随后才一本正经地讲了点大道理。  
毕业典礼结束后他摸到停车场角落里找到Happy的车：“停得这么偏僻。”  
“老板，我想你不会愿意被人拍到那小子跟你在这里上了一辆车的。”Happy转过来看他，“Peter告诉我谨慎些。”  
“Peter告诉你要谨慎些？天，我真不是个有责任感的大人。”Tony满不在意地说，“我还没跟Pepper提过，我和Peter的事情。”  
“我想她会接受的，只是会有点难。”Happy咽了下口水，非常艰难，“最近两三年，你都表现得很正常，她能猜到一点。”  
“猜到什么？”Tony很惊讶。  
“你只是不愿意跟她好好聊一下而已，她能接受的事情比你想得要多。”  
Tony摘下墨镜：“好吧，我找个合适的机会试试。我想我做过太多不符合常理的事情了，或许说出来不会那么糟糕。”  
Peter这个时候上了车：“嗨，Happy！谢谢你！”  
“你的行李呢？”  
“放好了，在后备箱。还有一些提前寄走了。”Peter一边说一边抱了下Tony，忽然笑出了声音。  
“笑什么？”  
“想起那次你送我回家，两年前你还记得吗？你说‘这不是个拥抱’。”  
Tony重新戴好墨镜，让Happy发动车子去机场：“我记得，小朋友。”  
“我马上就要18岁了。”Peter很得意，他拿出了手机，“Stark先生看一下镜头，说说为什么来参加毕业典礼都不提前打招呼？”  
“我只是想给某个要18岁的人准备点惊喜。”  
“哇，这个人真幸运，有这么多值得高兴的事情。”  
Tony在Peter的镜头里笑，这一次他的脸上没有伤痕，左手也没有酸痛感。他努力去回忆两年前的事情，发现自己的心情已经跟那时完全不同了。  
“毕业快乐，欢迎来到我们肮脏的社会人的世界。”  
Peter重重地点头：“啊，好像听起来不是那么快乐。”  
Tony不屑地说：“说心里话，还是有经济自主权比较快乐。”  
“你这是切身体会了，成年人。”Peter想了想又补了一句，“没有经济自主权哪来的机会睡那么多封面女郎。”  
“哈，我们就不能翻过这一页吗？”  
Peter冷哼一声，挪到后排的角落里：“我努力一下，或者我哪天看你不顺眼也去睡个封面女郎。”  
Tony低头凑过来，用鼻尖去蹭Peter的脸，压低声音说：“你试试看，被我发现的话，我就把你锁在地下室里，一辈子不放出去。”  
Peter被他逗得咯咯笑：“地下室？你想做什么？”  
“放飞你的想象力，年轻人，地下室这个词听起来就很色情，不是吗？”  
Peter的脸慢慢染了层红晕，他扭过头，看窗外的云。  
他们返回纽约，飞机落地后Peter最先钻出机舱，Tony一个没留神差点撞到他：“怎么不走了？”  
“有人来欢迎我，这是你安排的吗？”  
Tony侧过身体看了下来人：“我安排美国队长和黑寡妇来欢迎你毕业？那还不如找12个封面女郎来庆祝。”  
Peter用手肘捶了他一下，自己走下去：“Natasha，Steve，我不知道你们要来。”  
Natasha手里拿了份文件：“来送毕业礼物。”  
“我猜是Pepper告诉你们我今天回纽约的，”Peter伸手去拿那份文件，“这是什么？”  
Steve站在摩托车旁边：“正式的邀请，希望你加入我们。”  
“哇，复仇者联盟。”  
“是的，我想有个人之前忘记给你办手续了，不过这没什么关系，现在我来邀请你也很合适。”Steve冲他笑笑，“高材生，我们都很期待你来，要知道不少人高中都没有毕业。”  
Tony怪笑了一声：“我真荣幸跟你们共事了这么久。”  
Peter没理睬他：“我们之中甚至还有神呢，我想在神面前高中文凭和MIT毕业证应该是一种东西。而且就算某些人是天才，也不能阻止他把自己变成专门吸引超级麻烦的大磁铁。”  
Tony把手插进西裤的口袋：“没错，我想有个超级麻烦还会变身成一个18岁小屁孩的模样。”  
Steve很严肃地问Peter：“你觉得怎么样？要接受吗？你对我们的重要性不言而喻，尤其是之前我们面对的困难，你的表现都超出所有人的预期。复仇者联盟如果能够拥有你会很棒的，我希望你能够加入我们。”  
“Cap，谢谢。”  
“你知道我是打算给你点时间考虑一下的，尤其是我不知道你会不会希望跟某个成年人商议一下。”他指了指Tony，“我和Nata可以回避。但是我希望你是在经过成熟的思考后来给我一个答案，毕竟超级英雄这份工作没有退休日期，也没有养老金。很多时候我们可能还会因为意见不同发生争执，你要面对非常残酷的选择。之前的事情或许只是我们未来的一个插曲，说不定还有更糟糕的在等着你，等着我们。”  
Peter看着Happy拎着他的行李箱，在车子前后来回转。风吹过地面，扫来几片落叶，翠绿色的。他沉思了片刻才开口：“我不需要跟他商量什么。我们选择了这件事，就注定孤独，团队和依靠只是路上的一个部分而已。我们谁也不能逃避必须要面对的事——总有那么一天或者一段时间，我们都会无助、绝望或者生不如死，如果无法接受这件事，那么永远都做不好超级英雄这份工作。我内心也有空虚、黑暗的洞穴，我想有些事情都会令我们抓狂和崩溃，我希望我加入的团队能够在这个时候给我帮助，或者是不给我帮助，让我一个人走出来。  
“有一次我救了个小男孩，他跟我说能不能去医院里看看他妹妹，他妹妹病得很重。我去了，他们全家都很高兴，在一个破旧的小公寓里，那种温暖和幸福是我过去没有经历过的。我抱着他的妹妹，因为生病那姑娘瘦得吓人，她拉扯我的面罩，问我会不会因为怕疼偷偷哭，她说她能够忍过大部分疼痛，忍不住的时候能不能请我帮她挺过去，我说当然可以。然后她冲我笑，那姑娘正在换牙，可笑起来却那么好看。我知道她相信我，尽管在阻止病魔带走她这件事上我无能为力。那个时候我觉得，或许当超级英雄所遭受的一切都是值得的。即便有一天或者以后的永远，我会无助、绝望、失去自己的挚爱，或者生不如死……所以我不需要问Tony，这跟他无关，就像他成为钢铁侠的立场跟我无关一样。Cap和Nata，你们应该也有自己‘孤立’的决定，我想你们会懂的。”  
Steve冲Tony耸耸肩，露出个“松口气”的笑容：“你说得没错，这孩子是比我们都要好多了。”  
“喂，什么情况？”Peter马上质问Tony。  
“他们问过我能不能来找你签个正式的协议，我说我哪知道啊，反正你比我们强多了。不过事先声明我不知道他们两个挑了今天来。”Tony马上撇清关系。  
Peter哼了一声，走到Steve面前同他握手，像是没听到Tony的话一样。  
“谢谢您。”  
“谢谢你，Parker先生。”  
Natasha重重咳嗽了几声：“虚伪的成年人客套环节是不是可以结束了？我还想喝一杯庆祝下呢。Peter你还是15岁的时候更有趣，怎么忽然就变成这样了？”  
Peter非常无奈：“我不能喝，每次你们给我办个活动都是喝酒，有没有考虑过当事人的感受？”  
Natasha冲他眨眨眼：“我就是利用你找个聚众玩乐的借口，当然不想考虑你的感受。”  
Tony拍了拍Natasha的肩膀：“没办法，孩子总是会长大的。”

冬天来临后，纽约在12月初就迫不及待地开始进入圣诞节的气氛。Stark公司在12号举办了盛大的庆祝宴会，尽管Peter已经婉拒了来自Pepper的公司offer，还是收到了她热情的邀请帖。  
“哦，Peter，我们必须要感谢你过去几年实习期间为公司付出的一切。我希望每个实习生都能被重视，不只是因为我认识你。当然了，你是其中最优秀的，所以我还是很遗憾你不能留下。”  
Peter支支吾吾不知道说什么好，最后只能答应参加圣诞晚会。Tony卸任CEO后，很少出席这种公司活动，所以今年他露脸成为了大新闻。晚会上不少人来跟前任老板寒暄，他疲于应付，身边的Pepper笑得很开心，压低声音对他说：“Tony，看到你被折磨，我真是不知道有多开心。”  
Tony控制住自己想穿上盔甲跑路的想法：“能娱乐到你，我也很开心。”  
Peter挤到Tony身边的时候，台上的歌手已经换了三轮。“Stark先生，圣诞快乐。”  
Tony看了看腕表：“好像刚刚好。”  
“什么刚刚好？”  
“这首歌。”Tony也冲他笑，“圣诞快乐，Parker先生。”  
Peter疑惑地看着他，场内灯光全灭，主持人热情地介绍下面要出场的歌手，希望大家能给她最热情的欢呼。Peter看着台上出现的女歌手，表情从疑惑到惊讶，他转头用不可思议的口气说：“Rianna？！她要唱什么？”  
“还能是什么，当然是那个。”  
Umbrella.①  
Peter笑得满面红光，马上加入大家一起鼓掌和叫好的行列。这是他第一次近距离见到这位歌手。他想这应该不是Pepper安排的节目，只有看过他跳舞的那位boss会邀请她来唱这首歌。  
他在音乐声中冲Tony喊：“我以为你不喜欢这个！”  
“有人喜欢。”Tony轻轻说，他知道Peter会听到的。

他们分开返回Tony的家中，Peter到的比较早，进门就听到客厅里有音乐声。他跟Friday打招呼，看着巨大的圣诞树上的彩灯不断换着颜色，闪得他心里暖融融的。  
Tony半小时后到了，他扯掉脖子上的羊绒围巾随手丢在沙发上：“饿吗？要不要吃个汉堡？”  
Peter点头：“这种晚宴我根本吃不饱。”  
“是，我知道。”Tony吻了吻Peter的额头，要Friday叫个外卖送来，“芝士汉堡三个，要培根，双份芝士，来点千岛酱，最后加一点桑树街披萨店的披萨油②。”  
Peter把手插到他背后：“你只能吃一个。”  
“我是抢不过你。”  
“什么时候发明的这种汉堡吃法？”  
Tony捏他的鼻子：“可能在你出生之前。”  
Peter指了指圣诞树：“我记得有人不喜欢这些东西。”  
“是，不过有个小朋友喜欢。”Tony拉着他在沙发上坐下，“Pepper挺失望的，你不去她那里做事。”  
“我更关心的是，你失望吗？”  
Tony摇头：“我为什么要失望？有人早早说过想自己开公司当总裁的。”  
“我什么时候说过？”Peter双腿盘起来，在沙发上端坐，“我是想自己试试看。”  
Tony拉着他的一只手，摇了几下：“Parker总裁，希望以后能够跟贵司合作愉快。”  
“哇，这要看你的表现了。”  
“哦？什么表现？”Tony吻他的眉心，鼻子和鼻子互相蹭着。  
“床上。”Peter直言不讳。  
“现在把你拖到浴缸里饿着你做一次是不是太不人性了？”Tony咬了咬他的鼻子。  
“是的！”Peter抗议道，“让我先吃饱，谢谢。还有你在放什么歌？Springsteen③？”  
“你居然听得出，很不错了，年轻人。”  
“哦，我当然听不出，我问了Friday才知道的。”  
Tony觉得有点累，他让Peter把腿放好，自己躺在他大腿上：“是是，我故意的，因为你——”  
“因为我有他那种草根精神是吧？我是皇后区的好不好？”Peter抓着Tony的头发卷了几次，“你累了？”  
“有点累。想当总裁以后要习惯这种活动，你看我就不习惯，所以我让Pepper来做了。”  
Peter点点头。  
Tony看着他褐色的眼睛，觉得自己看到了很多种情绪，最突出的是因为圣诞节压抑不住的那种快乐。  
“Peter？”  
“嗯？”  
“‘即便有一天或者以后的永远，我会无助、绝望、失去自己的挚爱，或者生不如死……’，你还记得这个吗？”  
Peter想起来夏天自己好像对Steve说过这样一长段话。“我记得，怎么了？”  
“我从来没问过你这个问题，但是你想过了。”Tony伸手去摸他的脸，“Sweetheart，我真的不想跟你提起这么伤感的事情。”  
Peter忽然明白过来他在说什么，一下子坐姿僵硬起来。  
“我不知道自己还能活多久，但是100岁应该是个极限了。而且我们从事的本来就是高危工作，说不定明天我再背一颗核弹冲出大气层后就不在你身边了。shh——别哭，你自己想过的对吗？我可能忽然有一天就不在了，你要一个人过下去。你会很伤心，但是你会做到的，对吗？即使没有我在身边。我知道你会的，但是我想听你说出来。”  
Peter的眼睛里瞬间涌出泪水，他的确想过这件事，只是没想过Tony自己说出来的时候这件事变得更加具体和可怕，像个张牙舞爪的怪物突然有了形状——挥舞着镰刀、瘦骨嶙峋的黑衣死神的模样。  
“我想我会做到的，天，其实我不想做到，我不想做到。”  
“My dear，我也舍不得让你面对这个。但是我们得承认，毕竟我们不是神。我们都是热爱科学的人不是吗？我们会面对自然界的规律，绝不会害怕。”  
Peter点点头，泪水滴落在Tony的脸颊上，他和Tony一起伸手擦干净眼泪。  
Tony坐起来：“汉堡是不是要到我们家了？”  
“以后这里会是我们的家吗？我们每年都在这里过圣诞？”  
“我想哪里都可以过圣诞，只要你在我身边。”  
“Thank you and I really appreciate that……”  
“开心点儿，这是圣诞节，我没想过要把你弄哭，除了在床上，哦还有浴室，哦还有厨房的桌子上，或者我车里。”  
Peter被他逗笑了。  
“你看，开心才是跟节日般配的好事情。我过去不喜欢过圣诞节，但是我有了你，如果有你在，我不介意每天都过圣诞。你是这个世界赠予我的最好的圣诞礼物，你是个慷慨的孩子，或许是我见过的最慷慨的人。”  
Peter扯着Tony的领带把他拉近自己：“蜘蛛侠是纽约市民的好邻居和好朋友，你还记得吗？”  
“我当然记得。”  
“对我来说，纽约就是我的家，虽然这个地方不完美。现在对我来说，家也是有你在的地方。我希望无论你在哪里，无论你去地球的任何一个地方、地球之外的地方、去拯救人类或者世界、去阿斯加德或者宇宙里其他我不知道的地方，死星或者是企业号……我只是想让你知道，只要你回到纽约，我在这里，这里就是你的家。Merry Christmas, Tony.”  
“Merry Christmas, my boy, and thank you.”Tony把Peter拉起来站好，抱着他缓缓挪动，最后他拍了下自己的腕表表盘。  
Peter看到头顶有槲寄生缓缓垂落，他笑了起来：“要吻我吗？”  
“是的，Parker先生，你觉得这是个好主意吗？”  
“是的，我觉得这棒极了。”Peter轻轻咬了Tony的嘴唇，然后他们吻在一起。房间里巨大的圣诞树上的彩灯一闪一闪的，像是在唱歌似的。

 

 

注释：  
① Umbrella是Tom Holland在对口型大赛中男扮女装跳舞的配歌。  
② 汉堡的制作方式来自RDJ的一个采访。  
③ Tony在《homecoming》电影里提到的歌手，说Peter身上的草根精神跟他类似。


	11. Another Story 1

All Hallows' Eve

 

Tony听到Pepper提起Osborn公司在Stark Expo占据了除主办方外最大的展台时喷出了一口水，这直接导致CEO女士飞来一记眼刀，锐利得能刺痛他的脸。

“我希望你能够在Norman Osborn出现在博览会的时候表现得比刚刚要成熟一些。”

Tony擦了擦自己的领带：“哦，我会努力的。不过说真的，Osborn都多大岁数了？他还能管理公司？他们怎么做到的？”

“你也能够管理公司，Tony，别忘记之前你管过很久公司。”

“哦，是的，我想你大概要感慨我没毁了公司真是个奇迹。”

Pepper刚要说什么，Tony拿起了自己的手机：“是Peter，我要接这个电话。”随后他真诚地补了一句，“我能接电话吗？CEO女士。”

Pepper点点头，她前不久刚刚得知Peter跟Tony的事情，开始她反应很激烈，逼着Peter发誓Tony没有做过违法的事情，随后她开诚布公同Tony谈了一次，还叫上了Peter当年在法律部实习的顶头上司来开会，讨论这件事如果对外公布会是什么情形。Tony整个人像是被塞进了一个泥潭里，无法脱身，他盯着自己律师的那幅Gucci黑框眼镜，什么都不想说。Peter赶到会议室后先是同Larry Paul打了个招呼：“您好，很高兴再次见到您，当年在您部门实习受益良多。”

Larry对Peter显然比对自家前任CEO要热情多了：“叫我Larry，Peter你总是这么有礼貌。”

Peter向Pepper道歉：“我真的很抱歉让你们面临这个窘迫的情况……”

Pepper摇头：“我们现在是要解决问题的，不过你知道Tony的——我并不是第一次被迫处理他引起的问题，所以……哦，现在我知道你当初为什么拒绝我们的offer了，如果现在你在这里工作，会让这件事——”

“更尴尬。”Peter耸耸肩，“我想过这件事，尤其是在法律部见识了那么多之后。”

很快Peter加入Pepper和Larry讨论的行列，说了不到一分钟，Tony举手示意暂停：“我能说句话吗？为什么你们三个看起来这么熟？Peter，我甚至不认识这个家伙，不过他是我的律师……”

Peter摇头：“不，他不是你的律师，Tony，他是公司的律师。我们会为你个人介绍一个律师的，你可以放心。”

这件事后来被Tony定义为一个彻底的灾难事件，他甚至在“讨论会”结束后问Pepper能否开除Larry，Pepper微笑着回答：“你要我开除法律部门的头吗？”

“哦，他是法律部的头，为什么我不记得他的名字？”

Peter轻声咳嗽了一下：“你记得住公司其他部门的头的名字？”

“呃，似乎有点难度，让我想想，他们的名字不就是部门名称加上负责人这个词语组成的吗？”

Pepper花了点时间重新调整跟Peter的相处方式，这期间Tony很自觉地安分了一段日子尽量不惹她生气。博览会到来的时机刚刚好，这让Pepper全力以赴，她需要集中注意力。

Peter在纽约一家规模中等的企业就职，他打电话给Tony是问他晚饭哪里解决：“我可能要加班。”

“天，不能跟你老板说今天早点回家吗？”Tony压低声音，“我们有两个月没见了吧？”

“又不是我要去非洲调查什么奇怪的事件，而且我记得有人跟我保证这点小事不需要蜘蛛侠出马……”

“不能早点回家？”Tony马上打断Peter的喋喋不休。

“我尽量。”

“撒个谎好吗？就说你男人从非洲回来了，你们很久没见过，他可能今天12点就要去拯救世界。”

Peter笑着说：“我尽量，我老板想带我参加StarkExpo，你听说过那个博览会吗？加班就是为这个。”

Tony一时无奈：“看来我得把这个博览会取消，才能阻止你加班了。”

Peter安慰了Tony几句，保证在午夜之前回家：“希望我的魔法不会消失，有南瓜马车能带我平安到家。”

Tony知道这是暗示自己去接人：“好的，我知道了，Parker先生。”

Peter挂上电话后就投入到工作中去了，临近下班前Gwen急匆匆跑来找他：“Peter，老板说Osborn的大少爷来参观实验室，请你过去做讲解。”

Peter发现是Harry的时候吃了一惊。童年好友多年不见，两个人一时都有些尴尬，最后是Harry主动开口：“原来贵公司这个项目的负责人这么年轻……”

公事公办介绍了项目的大致情况后，Harry私下跟Peter打招呼：“天啊，Peter你已经工作了。”

Peter同他拥抱：“是的，我毕业得比较早。周游世界结束了？什么时候回纽约的？”

“前不久，我去找过你，但是你搬家了。”

“是的，因为现在工资还不错，我和May换了个公寓。”Peter不好意思地摸了摸自己的头发。他已经从MIT毕业两年了，已经可以负担起房贷。

“我还以为你会从事摄影摄像之类的工作，你那么喜欢拍摄……”

“这个，你知道的，当艺术家我可能不太适合，还是科学更有趣，也更现实。”

Harry捶了他一拳：“也能让你赚更多钱。”他约Peter找个时间一起吃饭，“好好聊聊，我们很多年没见了。”

“哦，是的，你说得对，我得看看我什么时候不加班，你知道的，马上就要参加Stark Expo了，我这边每天都会很晚下班。”

Harry感觉到这口气多了一点疏离，他露出了典型的大企业继承人的微笑，带着那么一点浮夸：“没关系，博览会结束你就不这么忙了。我不准备继续去国外晃了，你有空来找我。”

Peter没有告诉他自己有点冷漠的原因是，他发现Harry的爸爸就是绿魔。偶遇Harry让他晚上无法集中精力，十点刚过Gwen递给他公文包：“你回家去吧。”

“什么？”

“今天效率很低啊，高材生的表现有点接近高中生了。”

“有这么差劲吗？”

“明天你可以早点来，今晚就靠我吧。”Gwen笑了笑，“别心不在焉的，Peter，你知道我们这个团队都倚靠你。”

“好的，谢谢你。”Peter给Tony发了条短消息，然后处理了几个简单的问题，回了三封邮件，跑出了公司大门。

Tony开了Peter停在他家车库的车来，避免太招摇，Peter跳上副驾驶坐好，确定公司楼下没有什么奇怪的偷窥者后才抱着Tony的脸亲了一口：“我饿了！”

“跟May说过了？”

“我说要通宵工作。”

Tony笑着发动车子：“你就不怕哪天被拆穿。”

“我很谨慎。”

Peter在路上才想起来周末就是万圣节：“天啊，我都没有准备任何衣服。”

“你们有主题party吗？”

“是的，今年的主题是性别互换，看来我要去借一件May的连衣裙了。”Peter盘算了一会儿，“总能找到一条她以后都不想穿的裙子的。”

Tony想起有人似乎在很早之前穿过女士的紧身衣和渔网袜：“我明天去给你选一件吧，你挑选女士裙子的品味令我不能放心。”

“嗨，old man，你是怕我穿得太美吸引别人吗？”Peter笑得很收敛。

“是的，别告诉你还要化妆戴假发。”

“对对，我还会贴假睫毛，Gwen说她会帮我的。”Peter一只手摸上Tony的腰，“可惜我们这种小公司是不会请Tony Stark来参加party的，你没有办法看到我艳光四射的样子了。”

Tony趁着红灯飞快地咬了一下Peter的鼻子：“贵公司的party什么时候结束，我有幸去接艳光四射的美人吗？”

“我要查查行程了。”

“你那个同事Gwen，我觉得她对你有意思。”

“拜托，两个月前你还说MJ对我有意思呢，这么快就换了？”

Tony没想到他们会在万圣节前吵起来，因为HarryOsborn邀请Peter的公司同Osborn公司合作一个生物项目。

“我以为我们关于Osborn公司的事情都说好了！天啊，Peter，你怎么就不能先跟我说一下！”

“这是我老板决定的！天啊，这个世界上不是只有你们一家公司！我都等了你几年了，Norman最近没有作为绿魔出来活动，我很难抓住他，难道我必须在复仇者联盟满世界解决问题的间隙才能兼顾下纽约的隐藏危机吗？”

“告诉我，你突然介入这件事是有其他原因的。”Tony抓着Peter的肩膀，直视他的眼睛，直觉告诉他这其中一定有些别的原因。

Peter打掉他的手：“Harry回来了。”

“Harry？他儿子？”

“是，我小时候的好朋友。”

“Oh Gosh，Peter……”Tony坐到沙发上，“什么时候？”

“前两天，我们在公司遇到了，他代表他父亲来的，我想他父亲大概是出了点状况。Harry一直在全世界游历，我想不出他为什么这个时候回来，他已经很久没有回过纽约了。上次他突然回来还是因为Ben的葬礼，他说他必须在我身边，尤其是那个时候。你知道在你出现之前，我只有Harry和Ned这两个好朋友，这让整件事变得很复杂……”

Tony拉着他坐到自己身边：“我知道，这不容易。”

“Ben很喜欢Harry，他说他不像那些有钱人家的公子，他很好，对我很真诚，但是我看见他就想起他父亲……天，要在他面前伪装我自己真是太难了。”

Tony揽住Peter，用力吻了吻他额头，理顺他的头发：“我知道的。”

Peter点头，他知道Tony也曾经经历过复杂的友情，他的确知道的。

Peter在公司的万圣节派对前得知自己的父母可能是九头蛇的间谍。他不想跟Tony讨论这个问题，转身就跑——或者是“飞”出了复仇者基地。Tony知道Ross的任期快到了，这么多年他都盼着可以在仕途上更进一步，眼看就要走人非要扔个炸弹给小朋友，这令他愤怒极了。Steve拦住了他：“你要打他吗？”

“是的，老天和你可以一起见证这个历史性的一刻。”

“Tony，你去找Peter，我跟Ross聊聊。”

Tony扯开领带，想呼吸得更顺畅一些，他先打了个电话给Happy让他开车来接自己，穿着钢铁侠的盔甲出现在May Parker面前对安慰Peter不会有什么用。Rodney决定借用Friday去做一些更深层次的调查，Tony同意了。

Peter把自己反锁在卧室里，May不知道发生了什么，等到Tony上门来更慌了：“他很不好，Stark先生。”

“他不理你？”

“是关于他父母的事情。”Tony没有提到九头蛇，但是说了有证据表明Parker夫妇的失踪可能同一些组织有关。

“是坏人吗？”May试探性地问。

“可能是。”Tony说话的时候都无法正视May的双眼，他担心这位婶婶会怪罪于自己，是他把Peter带进了另一个世界。

May给Tony倒了茶，然后她在Peter的卧室门前坐下，两个大人就这么安静地在客厅里等着，什么都不说。午夜时分，公寓内外都更加安静，似乎他们只能听到偶尔经过的车子的声音。忽然May开始叫Peter：“亲爱的，你在吗？”

Peter的房间里依旧安静。

May继续说：“我知道你这几年日子不好过，你想让我放心。Peter，如果有一天你也能为人父母，你会知道不管孩子乖不乖，没有父母会放心的。即使你成绩出色，毕业后有一份好工作，为人上进……这些都不够，我们希望你每一天都平安和快乐。Peter，我知道你有时候并不快乐，因为你要瞒着我做很多事情。有时候我想既然你不想告诉我，那么我就继续装作不知道吧……”

Peter猛地打开了门，他低头看着坐在地上的May，怔怔地问她：“你知道什么？”

“我知道你是蜘蛛侠，我知道你背负了很多责任。今天我希望你放下那些，我希望你做个简单的孩子，不要做蜘蛛侠，哪怕就一天……”

Peter蹲下，眼泪像断了线的珠子滚下来，他把头埋进May的怀里，低声哭着。May拍着他的后背，轻轻地说：“没事了，没事了。”

Peter哭累了才想起刚刚似乎在房间里还看到了另一个人，May拉着他站起来：“Stark先生好像走了。”

Peter擦干眼泪，说：“我下楼看看，他可能在楼下。”

“他很关心你，你去谢谢他，早点回来，已经很晚了。”

Peter吻了吻May的脸颊：“我知道。”

Tony的确是在车里等Peter，看到青年开了车门坐到自己身边后，他拉着他的手，轻轻抚摸那双手修长的手指。

“我想我今天应该会没事的。”

“你确定？”

“是的，我可以明天再想那些烦心事，我今天会没事的。”Peter像是自我暗示一样重复这句话，最后说了结论，“我不能让May担心。”

“如果她抓狂的，你也会。”Tony说，“这是我们第一次见面的时候，你告诉我的。”

“她是不是问过你什么？”

“她要我发誓不告诉你。”Tony吻Peter的额头，“很抱歉，我瞒着你了。但是May说她来决定什么时候向你说明她已经知道你是蜘蛛侠，她说这是她作为家人的权利，我不能否认她。”

“我没有想责怪你的意思，我知道May有的时候很强硬。”

Tony揉了揉Peter的头发：“大概你们Parker家的人都这样，保护自己爱的人的时候都很强硬。”

Peter抱住Tony：“我希望有机会彻查我们父母的事情，我不相信Ross的人……”

“会的，我们会查清楚的。”Tony按着Peter的腰，“不过你要答应我，千万别冲动，尤其是对Osborn公司……”

“现在我还没头绪呢，慢慢来吧。不论真相如何，我想我应该可以……接受或者不接受，都是等到那个时候再说了。我有May和你在我身边，我想我能够坚持下去。”

Tony听到自己的名字和May在一起并列，稍微放心了一些。“我们不会离开你的，在你查清楚真相之前。”

 

Peter公司举办万圣节派对前两天，Tony带他去挑礼服。某位有钱任性的前CEO直接包下一间比较和他心意的门店，店长把门窗关得极端严实，只有他一个人亲自在后门迎接二位买家。

Tony坐在店里让Peter自己选衣服，他翻看店里的女装册子，等Peter从更衣间出来。二十分钟过去还没声音，Tony不得不站起来到更衣间外敲门：“这位女士，需要我的帮忙吗？”

“一分钟！”Peter紧张地叫了一句。

Tony忍俊不禁：“真的？”

“真的！”Peter正在跟吊袜带奋斗，他真是想不通Tony或者这家店是从哪里找出这种东西的，他的更衣时间都用来上谷歌查找图片来解决这些奇怪的“配件”了。

Tony看着一身黑裙走出来的小情人笑了：“比May的衣服好看多了吧？”

“什么？”

“公司派对啊，别穿什么小短裙了，还是长裙优雅一些。”

Peter站到镜子前，高跟鞋令他很不舒服，总担心会踩到裙角：“这鞋子很合脚，真奇怪。”

“哦，鞋是我让店里选好的码。”

“你还真是热心啊，Stark先生。”Peter冷哼了一声。

Tony走到他身后为他调整吊带的长度：“是不是肩带放低一些更好看？”

店长静悄悄在一旁看着，这个时候才说话：“我觉得这个长度正好。”

Peter做了个古怪的表情：“我又没胸好露，放低有什么用？”

“很多超模都是平胸。”

“哦，我们总算是聊到你有发言权的领域了。”Peter低头笑。

“你要戴假发去排队吗？”Tony走上前抚平他头发卷曲的部分，“我们挑个什么颜色的好呢？”

“Gwen说她会想办法，包括化妆。”

Tony听到这个名字就不太自在：“啊，Gwen，她可真热情。”

“你不会嫉妒吧？”

Tony点头：“我是。”

Peter被惊吓得差点崴了脚：“什么？”

“我是嫉妒啊，我又不能去参加贵公司的派对，你穿裙子再漂亮我都看不到。”

Peter脱掉高跟鞋拎在手里：“我会努力保持当天的装扮回到家给你欣赏的。”

“哦，好，我会让Happy去接你。”

“呃，Happy？”

“你不想让他看到？那我知道了，我来想办法。”

Peter松口气：“谢了，你最好找个不认识我的司机。”

“再换一件？那件绿色的怎么样？”

Peter空着的手提起裙角，准备窜回更衣间，Tony被他大摇大摆的样子逗笑了：“优雅点，女士。”

“拜托，你穿上试试？”Peter忽然想起什么，“哦，这件你穿会更漂亮的，因为你屁股比我翘的。”

Tony顺手拿起那本女装图册朝Peter扔了过去：“小混蛋。”

Peter在万圣节派对开始前钻进了办公室的储存间换衣服，等到他出来恰好看到换上了全套西装额Gwen在等自己。

Gwen吹了个口哨：“哦，Parker小姐，您晚上有舞伴了吗？”

Peter笑嘻嘻地回答：“还没有，Stacy先生。”

“说真的，这件翠绿色长裙太衬你了，哦，这衣服你哪里买的？我一定要买一条一样的，让人看起来皮肤更白了！”

“希望公司的女同事不要像你一样都来问我这个问题。”Peter抱怨着。

万圣节派对正到高潮，Harry出现了，Peter看到儿时好友没忍住喷出了一口苏打水。Gwen几乎想要投诉他：“我说，你差点毁了我的领带。”

“我会付给你干洗费的。”Peter手忙脚乱帮Gwen擦着衣服上的苏打水。

Harry很窘迫：“我不知道你们公司在办……这个主题的派对。”

“哦，别介意，我们公司的人都很喜欢玩而已。”Peter解释了几句。“你有事找我？”

“没什么事情，”Harry似乎有点遗憾，“我们现在不能像小时候一样了吗？必须有事情我才能来找你？”

“你知道我没有这个意思。”Peter很真诚地说，“我的高中同学来了……”

MJ和Ned来看Peter穿女装的“盛况”，Peter为他们介绍Harry，MJ意味深长地说了句：“Osborn集团的公子啊。”

Harry主动伸手：“叫我Harry就可以了，我和Peter是童年玩伴。”

Ned留下MJ跟Harry寒暄，悄悄问Peter：“他是不是还不知道自己老爹是——”

Peter打断他：“Ned！”

“抱歉，我想多了。”Ned耸耸肩掩饰尴尬。

“没什么，我还没想好要不要告诉他呢，先别提这事好吗？我最近够烦心的。”Peter努力压制心中关于父母身世的怀疑和猜测，“如果可以保护我身边的人都不受到坏人的伤害就好了。”

Ned知道他是在指Harry，他不希望Harry父亲是绿魔的真相伤害到童年好友。之前Ned也因为卷入一起事件受了轻伤，Peter那次吓坏了，也惊吓到了Ned，他那个时候第一次意识到无所不能的蜘蛛侠的死穴除了May还有他、MJ、Gwen……现在可能又多了一个Harry，他们都聚集在纽约市，按照Peter担忧的，都有不等的几率被恶势力盯上。

“Peter，我们走在路上可能会被车撞死，你不能指望自己帮我们解决全部麻烦。”Ned拍了拍好友的肩膀，“是的，如果跟什么邪恶组织搞在一起被弄死是很可怕，不过我想说这可是21世纪了，什么事我们没见过啊。哥们，你不能老是那么想，会把自己弄得精神失常的……”

“嗨！老兄！”Peter大声地笑了起来，“我真喜欢你。”

“那当然了，我知道。”Ned不好意思地笑了笑，“不过你涂了口红跟我这样讲话太奇怪了。”

“有点猥琐是吗？”

“不不，我只是想到幸好Tony Stark不在这附近，否则他会用那种‘再多看你一眼就把我扔下20层楼’的眼神看着我。”

Peter趁着自己踩了双高跟鞋，居高临下看着Ned：“Tony没有这么差劲。”

“现在我都不能开他的玩笑了？爱情真可怕。”Ned摊开手感慨。

Harry凑过来问：“爱情？我听到这个美妙的词了，Peter有女朋友了吗？是哪个姑娘？”

后来Harry走开了，Ned拉住Peter说：“我知道你很为难，不过有些事情还是顺其自然吧。”

Peter点点头，他想起后来Steve特地打电话来告知他，复仇者会帮他查清楚Parker夫妇的事情，用的也是这句话。“Peter，我知道你很为难，但是目前这个阶段，还是尽量顺其自然。我们中每一个人都不希望自己的亲人跟九头蛇扯上关系，哪怕他们已经不在人世。Ross这么做应该有别的原因，我们会查出来的……”

顺其自然，多么简单的一句话啊。

Peter盯着自己在派对现场的玻璃窗上的倒影，他几乎认不出自己来，忽然觉得有些被生活压得喘不过气。双重身份的秘密、父母死亡的疑点、保护身边的至亲好友……

远处Harry、Gwen、MJ和Ned欢声笑语，公司同事都在舞池内起舞，大家玩得很开心。Peter在派对灯光的辉映下，努力地暗示自己，是时候返回派对中去了，如果有必要的话，他甚至可以喝一杯并不喜欢的香槟。——Tony很喜欢吻他，当他嘴里有酒的味道的时候。这个时候想起Tony，Peter隐约能感觉到他在自己身边说话。

“你偶尔可以稍微不坚强一点，Peter，你还年轻呢，有犯错的权利，有软弱一下的权利。别总是把自己压垮，我知道你总想一个人解决全部问题。我已经尽了全力，在这个时候远远地看着你，不上前打扰。但是我希望你偶尔能后退几步，踩到我的脚，想起我在你身后看着你。”

Peter忽然眼前一亮，投射在他身上的五颜六色的彩灯光芒变成一束白色的刺眼的光——他想后退几步了。Peter拉住Gwen说自己不太舒服要早点走，拜托她照顾几个朋友玩开心点，Gwen知道他最近为了工作很辛苦，没阻拦：“我知道了，早点休息吧，我的上司。”

“谢谢！”Peter带着大衣跑到电梯口，脱了高跟鞋拎在手里，他在电梯里给某个人发短消息，然后冲出公司大楼，一个人拎着翠绿色长裙的一角在黑夜里走过三个街区，作伴的只有天上的月亮。

Tony驱车赶到后摇下车窗：“小姐要搭便车吗？”

Peter弯腰趴在车窗上：“这是什么破车啊？”

“这是你的破车，快上来。”

Peter钻进车内：“好冷好冷！”

“冷你还光脚在外面走了这么远！”Tony低头看他的脚，“有没有磨破？大衣穿好，围巾呢？”

“围巾忘记带了。”

Tony变戏法一样拿出一条羊绒围巾给人系好：“回家。”

“我穿裙子好看吗？”Peter的眼睛闪闪亮。

Tony发动车子，吻了下他的额头：“被大衣遮得这么严实，我有透视眼吗？”

Peter解开安全带，脱下大衣，Tony立刻就喊了：“你把安全带给我系好！”

“展示一下裙子。”

“我知道！这是我选的！”

Peter重新系好安全带，在车上找出纸巾开始卸妆，Tony在十字路口等绿灯的时候看着他：“能把眼线擦成像被狗啃过，也就只有你Peter Parker了。”

“哟，钢铁侠好像擦眼线比我有经验，难道你也在某次公司派对上为了让员工开心穿过女装？”

Tony咳嗽几声：“怎么提前走了？玩得不开心吗？还不到10点呢。”

Peter捏着纸巾，盯着Tony看：“我想你了。”

“好，我们回家过万圣节，小朋友。”

“我不是小朋友了！”

Tony拿出一篮子糖果放在Peter膝盖上，吻了下他的脸：“在我面前你可以一辈子当小朋友的，节日快乐。”

Peter看着那一篮子糖果，放声大笑起来。


	12. Another Story 2

A Green Dress 

Tony驱车回到家中，让Peter在车里等一下自己。Peter没想明白都已经到车库了，还要自己等什么，直到看见某人在扮绅士为他开车门：“这么殷勤。”  
“鞋子穿好。”Tony单膝跪下，给Peter套高跟鞋，“脚底都要磨破了。”  
“你穿一个小时试试看？我还要在派对上跟大家一起玩呢，公司活动总不能装死吧。”Peter很不屑，努力站起来踩稳了准备下车。  
“我来扶你。”Tony笑着帮他，“有个人肉拐杖，总可以走到家了吧？”  
Peter扯着裙角挪着步子，翠绿色的长裙到他的脚踝处收住了，白皙的皮肤若隐若现。“到家门口了为什么还要我穿鞋？”  
“怕你脚底磨破。”  
“不诚实。”Peter眯着眼睛露出怀疑的目光。  
“那你说我是为什么呢？”  
“想骗我穿成这样跟你上个床吧。”Peter裹紧大衣，几乎靠在Tony身上向客厅的方向走。  
Tony摇头：“难得打扮得这么美，我们可以先不要那么露骨好吗？优雅一点。”  
“你要带我做一点优雅的事情？”Peter一点也不相信，“谁会开着一辆现代来接我做优雅的事情？”  
Tony扭头看了一眼车库里刚刚停好的那辆现代：“这是你自己买的。”  
“是的，显然我不能开奥迪或者玛莎拉蒂去上班。”Peter找到正式工作后的第一件事就是带着Happy去二手车行，背着Tony火速买好车开回他的车库。某人发现车库里多了辆二手现代后呼吸困难，频繁安慰自己恋爱就是要互相让步。  
“为什么不能？”Tony牵着Peter进入客厅的一角，房间内温度适宜，温暖极了。  
Peter脱下大衣，看着Tony在钢琴前坐下了：“想弹琴？还是想跳舞？”Tony会弹钢琴他早就知道了，Stark夫人精心教出来的孩子，会弹钢琴这再正常不过。Peter也知道他客厅里那架琴绝不是摆设，偶尔Tony会坐在琴前按出一串凌乱的音符，能想象他年轻时候更随心所欲的样子。  
“你想听什么？”  
Peter努力让自己走起来不那么怪异，他拨弄下自己额前的碎发：“这假发太奇怪了。”  
“别弄了baby，你要把自己糊掉的眼妆弄得更恶心了。”  
Peter瞬间表情崩掉，无可奈何加上真的有点累：“我去洗脸。”  
Tony让他坐到自己身边来：“别走，到这儿来。”他吻吻小情人的额头，“没事的，我不介意你眼妆糊掉。”  
“不舒服。”Peter顺势抱住他吻他的脸颊，“还有奇怪的味道。”  
Tony知道他是在说化妆品的味道，不过他不介意：“你看起来美极了，闻起来也是。”他伸手抹上Peter的后——长裙是露背的款式，翠绿色的绸缎包裹住他的双手，从肩部开始消失，再从腰部汇聚，后背的皮肤露出大半来，就像Gwen说得那样，这翠绿色的裙子太衬他了。  
Peter闭上眼睛，能感觉到Tony的舌头正伸进自己的嘴里，同时他听到一串动听的琴声，大概是Tony的左手弹出来的。他知道Tony的双手有多灵活，他不仅是科学家还是个创造家，他能做出一套钢铁侠的盔甲来，那是多精密的工作。——所以他可以一边弹琴一边抱住他，在他身上撩拨挑逗，做任何惹火的事情。而Tony的舌头或许比双手还要灵活，尤其是他吻他的时候，吻他的嘴唇或者是性器都令他不能抗拒。所以他呻吟，细碎的声音，无法控制。  
“上帝，我真感谢你们公司有这种活动。”Tony轻笑，“不然我要用什么借口骗你穿成这样呢？”  
“骗我穿成这样？满足你的性幻想吗？”Peter想要踢掉高跟鞋，却被Tony制止了。  
“等一下，小朋友。”Tony拉开Peter，让他跟自己保持一点距离，随后轻轻为他脱去一只鞋，在手里转了两圈才丢到地板上发出巨大的声音。  
Peter想起他可能在过去不知道多少次这样带着女人回家，做这种事情，奇怪的嫉妒蒙上心头，还有自己穿成这样的羞耻心悄悄在心门打转。他无法控制自己大脑中的幻想，那就像是欲望和羞愧在互相撕扯，它们会融和在一起变成奇怪的人像，模糊又可怕。  
“Tony，我……”  
Tony用手撩起了他的裙摆，他灵巧的双手恰到好处抚摸他的大腿、膝盖再到小腿和脚踝。Peter已经19岁了，外表看起来却跟15岁时没多少差别，依旧是少年似的的身材和肌肉线条，似乎因为被抚摸，腿部线条绷得更紧一些，脚踝皮肤下面的骨骼凸起摸上去令人怀疑他稍微用力便可以会捏碎。然而Tony知道Peter的身体里蕴含着多大的力量，这样的力量隐藏在他看起来有点瘦削的身体里，不得不说是个奇迹。  
“Baby，你的小腿线条有多漂亮你知道吗？尤其是当你踩着这双高跟鞋的时候。”  
“你别把我……”  
“我没把你当女人看，别担心。”Tony咬了咬他的下巴，脱掉他另一只鞋，“你比她们漂亮多了，my pretty boy，我认真的。”  
“为什么挑这件衣服给我？”羞耻心让Peter欲望高涨，当他问出这个问题的时候，性器已经有些硬得发痛了。  
“因为我想让你穿着它，然后坐在我大腿上，让我干你。”Tony的右手伸进他双腿间，“靠过来，小朋友。”  
Peter靠在他身上，他甚至想咬一口Tony的肩。“我记得有人说想要优雅一点的，因为我穿得这么漂亮。”  
“哦，穿了丁字裤，你太淘气了，我没办法优雅一点。”Tony笑着说，“一边担心我把你打扮成个漂亮姑娘，一边偷偷穿上这种东西来勾引我？”  
Peter已经硬得很难受了，他希望Tony来抚摸自己，可Tony偏偏没有，像是故意地只是在他的两腿之间打转。“勾引成功了吗？”  
“你最好再努力一点。”  
Peter听了后从琴凳上站起来，他跨开双腿坐在Tony的大腿上，裙子被他扯到胯部，幸好这是条高开叉的样式，布料不会因此被扯坏。  
Tony满足地夸他：“乖孩子。”  
Peter低头吻他，解开他衬衫的扣子，用手轻轻捏他胸口的乳首，让Tony发出低沉的黏腻的声音。  
“哦，这可真是……”  
“跟你学坏了。”Peter笑出了声。  
“你可是在跟最好的老师学习，小朋友，怎么能是学坏了？你能学到最精华的课程。”Tony迎合他，吻他，他知道Peter有多爱自己的吻，无论是轻柔地擦碰嘴唇，还是暴力地冲进他的口腔，Peter只要被他亲吻就会很快硬起来，快得惊人。Tony拍了拍他的屁股，让他抬高一点，顺势脱掉那条丁字裤，果然Peter的性器已经高高翘起了，可怜地晃动着，像是在寻求他的关注。Tony用手撸动着Peter的勃起，另一只手在自己身上摸出一管润滑剂，挤出一些来，软管被丢在地板上。  
“站起来，”Tony让Peter离开自己，“快，我要干你了。”  
“就这样。”Peter似乎不愿意起身。  
“Sweetheart，听话，好吗？”  
Peter琥珀色的眼睛里都是欲望，他咽了口口水不甘心地点头，像是下意识地：“Daddy，你要我做什么？”  
“Daddy想要你听话，做个乖宝宝。”Tony哄孩子似的，在他耳边念着，“站起来，趴在这条琴凳上，好吗？”  
Peter跪趴在地板上，双手则是撑在琴凳上，等着Tony用涂抹好润滑剂的手指探入自己体内，第一根手指总是最困难的，即便他有出色的身体素质、柔韧性和扩展力仍旧很吃力。Tony不明白，为什么这个孩子跟自己在一起两年了，身体还是这么紧致，那销魂的入口像是永远不会放松似的，除非被他开拓到高潮。  
Peter会性急，他不明白Tony为什么这么喜欢在前戏的时候折腾自己，漫长的过程令他饱受折磨。等到体内可以容纳三根手指，Tony猝不及防地冲进来让他忽然被填满。——Peter喜欢这个，突如其来的感觉。  
“啊——你快要捅到我胸口了。”Peter快要坚持不住了，他差点手一松整个上半身滑到地上。  
“Sweetie，你叫得真动听。”Tony也跪在地板上，他从Peter背后抱住他，扯掉他上半身的裙子，伸手抚摸他胸前的两处凸起，“这里怎么都硬成这样了？”  
“因为你才硬的。”  
“哦？我做了什么呢？”Tony爱抚他，这孩子的后背完全暴露在他面前，因为性爱刺激会拱起的完美角度、斜方肌群漂亮的形状，还有会因为自己的抽插不断扬起的脖颈。  
“你在……我身体里。”Peter这个时候说话会很困难，连起长句更是不可能，他全副身心都在感受到Tony在不断快速地冲撞着体内的敏感点，每一次都令他发出绵长的叫声，半像求饶的哭声半像是撩人的呻吟。  
“Baby，我们换个姿势好吗？”Tony伏在他身上，轻声问。  
Peter知道Tony的花样一向很多，而他乐于配合从不拒绝：“你想要什么？”  
Tony退出Peter体内，他站起来，拉着Peter也站起来，让他靠在墙上：“看着我，别转过去，我想让你看着我。”  
“Daddy想让我看什么呢？”Peter笑，是他平时那种羞涩的纯真的笑。  
“看我是怎么把你干到高潮的。”Tony抬起Peter的一条腿，让他勾住自己的腰，“这次我不会碰你的前面，我也不许你碰，就用后面让你高潮，能为我忍住吗？Baby？”  
Peter有些惊慌，Tony很少会不顾及他在性爱中的需求，他通常都要Tony照顾他前后的感受，要忍住不去抚摸自己实在太困难了，他只能双手抱住Tony：“我试试。”  
“Good boy，”Tony满意地笑了，抬高Peter的臀部，慢慢挤压了进去，让自己深入他的体内，缓慢地抽插着，像是有一辈子的时间来进行这场爱事。  
“你这么漂亮，为我站在这里，看看你，湿润的眼睛跟这条绿色的裙子多配啊。”Tony的音色一直很特别，尤其是在做爱的时候，会变得更加有磁性，那种独特的尾音收尾方式，让Peter有些把持不住，他慌乱地看着Tony的眼睛，怀疑自己能够在里面看见自己，那幅画面正是Tony描述的那样——错乱神迷的自己穿着长裙，有白色的液体从他的大腿根部流下来。  
Tony开始撕扯Peter身上的裙子，刚刚他已经把他的上半身从那裙子里扯了出来：“你的肌肉是怎么消失的？”  
Peter一片混乱：“什么？”  
“每次扒光衣服都觉得我的小朋友有了不得的肌肉，可穿上衣服又看不出了，你是怎么做到的？”Tony吻Peter的脖子，用力吸吮，在上面留下一串青紫的痕迹。  
“我、我只是穿上了衣服。”Peter单腿站立，后穴被塞满，双手抱着Tony无法照顾自己前面让他十分难过。  
“Daddy，我想射了。”  
“哦，再等等好吗？”  
“不，不，我忍不住了。”Peter快要哭了出来，尤其是Tony这会儿加快了抽插的频率。  
“Baby，你知道我舍不得看见你哭的，你不能总用这招让我心软。”Tony叹口气，伸出一只手给他看，“看看这是什么？”  
Peter看见了一枚银色的戒指，直觉告诉他那一定不只是戒指。  
“我不知道。”  
“这是个可以自动伸缩的环，我把它套在你那跟漂亮的小东西上面怎么样？它可以抑制你射精的可能。”  
“不！”Peter叫出了声。  
Tony吻他：“乖，别现在射出来，戴上它，会让你变得更漂亮的。你那褐色的眼睛会沉浸在泪水里，会非常好看的。”  
“为什么不让我射？”  
“因为你今天不是很听话。”  
Peter摇头：“我一直很听话的，Daddy，你不能这么说我。”  
Tony非常坚持，换了诚恳的口吻：“My dear，我今天希望你‘不听话’，好吗？你穿着裙子呢，为什么不做点出格的事情呢？你今晚当个淘气鬼好吗？为了我。”  
Peter隐约猜到他是什么意思，口干舌燥地点头了。  
Tony把那枚银色的环套在了Peter的性器上，看着那个圆环收紧了一下，让Peter发出有点痛苦的叫声。  
“哦不，不，摘掉它！Tony，我求你了。”  
“Peter，你今晚是个什么？”  
Peter疯狂地摇头，他已经被这个玩具刺激得流出了泪水：“我要做个不听话的孩子。”  
“没错，”Tony吻他的额头，那里已经有了汗水，“让我吃惊吧。”  
Peter重复着：“我是个不听话的小朋友。”  
“是的。”  
“我想要坐在钢琴上，勾引你来操我，然后把钢琴弄脏。”  
Tony明显兴奋了起来：“Baby，我已经在脑海里进行这件事了。”他把Peter抱起来，重重地把人放倒在钢琴上面，琴键被压出一串乱了节奏的声音。那件裙子仍旧半挂在Peter身上，他张开双腿，央求着：“Daddy？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“Fuck me, please.”  
“还有呢？”  
“射在我身体里，让精液流出来，弄脏这里。”Peter伸出一只脚，脚尖轻轻地在Tony的腰部点了几下，随后向上移动，脚趾踩着他胸口的乳尖，刺激他。“你想弄脏这里吗？”  
Tony捉住那只到处点火的脚：“是的。”  
他抱住Peter的腰，让他抬高臀部，方便自己进入他体内，听着Peter发出满足的呜咽声。刚刚他都哭过了，脸颊是湿润的，Tony和他面贴着面，能感觉到自己的脸颊也湿润起来。  
“这样干你，你舒服吗？”  
“舒服极了。”Peter忍不住发出细碎的声音。  
“小荡妇……”Tony让他勾着自己的背部，不断地冲击他的敏感点，吻他的耳垂，舌尖扫过他的脖子，让他颤抖。Peter不自觉地乱动，手掌压在琴键上，按出他无法留意的音阶。  
“这个和弦弹得真不错，你知道吗？”  
Peter不自觉地咬着自己的下唇，他总这么做，有时会被Gwen或者MJ嘲笑，因为实在太明显了，那种性爱过后的痕迹。她们并不知道这是他自己咬的，总是问他年长的情人为什么这么疯狂。  
Tony有的时候是会失去理智地用暴力来对待性爱，不过他并不喜欢咬Peter的嘴唇，他更喜欢“折磨”他，比如现在这样，让他因为无法射精而痛苦难耐，说出一些平时不会说的话，做出一些平时不会做的事情。  
“Daddy，不要这样对我，我会做个好孩子。”Peter摇动着腰，扯掉了假发，露出自己本来的头发，那头漂亮的棕色卷发已经被汗水湿透了。  
“你是个小荡妇，你才不是什么好孩子。你后面湿透了，你让我在这里干你的，你的后面都不想放开我了。你听你把钢琴弄出什么声音来了？我从来没听过这么淫乱的声音……”  
“我不是的，我会听话的。”Peter抓着Tony的后背，他觉得自己快要崩溃了，泪水已经不受控制，勃起的性器无法控制开始颤抖一般，“让我射，求你了，Tony，我求你了。”  
“不然呢？”  
“我的身体会出问题的。”  
Tony轻笑：“Your pretty cock is crying，baby.”  
银环不仅会收缩，还会有刺激性的电流，Peter大叫出来，双腿已经被刺激得没有力气，松开垂下。Tony知道这个时候差不多了，他拿下了那个银环，埋头在Peter腿间，含住了他的勃起。  
Peter最后射在Tony的口中时，已经累得几乎没有力气叫喊，Tony把他抱起来放到客厅里的沙发上，帮他脱掉那条绿色的裙子。Peter躺在沙发上：“我能就这样躺着吗？”  
“哦，超级英雄跟我说他高潮后就没力气坐起来了。”  
Peter的确还沉浸在无比漫长的高潮余韵里：“Daddy，求你了？”  
“我的确喜欢听你这样求我，baby，我会让你躺着的。”Tony弯下腰，抬起他的腿，用传统的姿势贯穿他，问他是否觉得舒适。  
“我会再硬起来的。”  
“我说了今天要让你被我用后面弄射一次的，是你没坚持住。”  
“是你刚刚主动用嘴给我做的，”Peter用手抱住Tony的脸，“不是我没坚持住。”  
“啊，小混球，你今天的确很不乖。”Tony咬了他的下巴。  
“痛。”Peter皱眉。  
“后面痛吗？”Tony不怀好意地问。  
“之前有一些，现在好多了。”Peter甚至有意无意地控制了下肌肉收缩，这细微的变化让Tony差点就射了出来。  
“You little slut.”  
“I'm not.”  
Tony吻他的鼻梁，顺势向下再勾引他探出舌头进入自己的口腔，一个湿润又火辣的吻后他说：“你是的，小朋友，我年轻的时候也是这样，你跟我一样。”  
Peter有点讨厌他在做爱的时候提起过去的事情，那会让他丰富的想象力延伸出很多不愉快的内容，可正是因为这种联想才会让他更努力想取悦Tony，做出更放荡的动作。他已经再次硬了起来，性器官似乎还沉浸在刚刚被束缚被禁锢的记忆中，格外兴奋，Peter觉得前一秒钟还在体验痛苦，后一秒已经有个温暖和熟悉的口腔把自己包裹住，这种强烈的对比让他像是坐上了脱轨的列车一样。  
“Daddy？”  
“嗯？”  
“再用力一些，我要射了，把我操到射出来，求你了。”  
Tony知道如何快速结束这一切，他吻他，擦掉他脸上的汗水和泪水，让Peter在猛烈的抽插中达到高潮，随后他也一样。他们抱在一起，靠在沙发上，刚刚在钢琴上的动作太激烈了，Tony已经能预测到之后几天他会肌肉酸痛，不过现在身处高潮的余韵里——所以管他呢。  
“Sweetheart？”  
“Tony？”  
“每次做完之后你都不叫我Daddy了，这令我很失望。”Tony轻声说。  
“我不能总那么叫你……”Peter觉得脸颊烧得厉害。  
“为什么？”  
“每次这么叫你，我都能想到你在我身体里。”Peter的声音越来越低，同他刚刚在性爱过程中发出的叫声完全不一样，这会儿偏低了，失去了那种高昂的略尖一些的挑逗感。  
“哦天，你怎么还这么单纯？”Tony吻他的额头，“我只是在逗你呢。”  
Peter抓着他的手：“我知道，可我还是会那么想。”  
“我们明天有个旅行。”  
“什么？”  
“你还记得我跟你提过我在非洲买了个酒店的事情吗？终于改造好了，我们可以去一趟。”  
“我还有工作……”  
“明天是周末，别加班了。”Tony让他看着自己，“看着我，别加班了。”  
Peter对着他的眼睛，十分无奈，伸手捂住他的双眼：“别这样看着我，你知道没人能抗拒你的眼神。”  
“得了吧，你想拒绝我的时候总会拒绝的。”  
Peter笑了出来：“好吧，如果只去一个周末，我可以安排的。”  
Tony搂住他：“真不知道到底是谁有一个庞大的企业需要管理。”  
Peter起身准备去冲澡：“你只是花时间找到合适的人替你管了而已，old man.”  
Tony没反驳他，戳了下他的鼻尖。


End file.
